


Knights in the Outfield

by DisturbingVision



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Male Emma, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingVision/pseuds/DisturbingVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett, the new baseball captain comes to Storybrooke High finding the baseball team in shambles. Regina, the schools journalist and year book editor is dating Robin the schools quarteback. Putting the team back together means Regina and Emmett will spend a lot of time together. What will become of their friendship? Will it become more? (Genderbent Emma)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the title is up for debate, but it's what I have to work with right now. I'm open to suggestion.
> 
> I realize I should be working on my other SQ fic, but this one just popped into my head and I needed to get it out there. This is a genderbent fic with a male Emma (Emmett), don't like it then don't read it. Also there will be some OQ bashing if we can't be mature about that then don't proceed please.

“Oh come on Regina, you’re just not into him,” Kathryn cried as the two girls made their way across the baseball diamond.

Flipping her hair the brunette sighed, “I know Kat, but Robin-”

“Heads!!” a voice shouted from the other side causing the two seniors to look up as a ball came shooting down right at Regina. Closing her eyes she tensed waiting for the inevitable to happen but it never came.

Opening her eyes she was met with a jersey covered chest barely a breath away from her nose. Looking up pale green eyes met hers with a small smile, “Sorry about that.” his voice quiet and sincere.

Seeing his gloved hand still in the air having no doubt caught the ball Regina was thankful he got there in time, “Just glad it didn’t hit me.”

“Y-yeah,” he breathed bringing his arm down still staring at the girl he saved from a black eye or a bloody nose, “Anyway, I should- I should go-” the boy rubbed the back of his neck before smiling and quickly turning on his heel. As he walked away though the brunette couldn’t help but stare at his ass. Never before had she been so thankful for the tight pants baseball players wore.

“Reggie...Reggie,” Kat waved her hand in front of her friends face, but it was obvious she was still looking at the retreating captains tooch.  _ Well at least he’s not Robin _ , she smirked before yelling in her friend's ear, “Regina Marisol Mills!”

“What!?” she snapped cupping her ear, “I think you broke my eardrum.”

Smiling Kathryn shook her head, “Well I wouldn’t of had to if you weren’t checking out the team's new captain.”

Blushing at being caught she tried to play it off, “I was not, I was simply watching the players to make sure there were no more loose baseballs flying around.” she gripped her backpack turning back to the school followed by the blonde.

Catching up with her friend Kat smirked, “Uh huh, whatever you say.”

“Exactly,” the other girl nods, “Whatever I say,” and as the two walk away neither notices the green eyes following them to the building.

* * *

“Swan, let’s go man!” Pan called from the pitcher's mound waiting for the new captain to throw him the ball.

Turning his head over his shoulder Emmett laughed tossing the ball as he did so, “Come on Pan, as far as I can see this team needs to brush up on the basics badly and maybe get some more to join the team otherwise we won’t have any reserves.” the blonde walked up to the pitcher putting an arm around his shoulder, “Besides I was enjoying the view.”

Patting his friend and foster brother on the back Pan smiled seeing how Emmett was looking at the Queen of Storybrooke High, “Nothing good will come of it Met, she’s taken.”

“By who?” was his only question as the two along with the rest of the team decided to hit the showers.

Pushing the locker doors open Pan smirked, “Locksley” he informed moving over to the black lockers pulling off his sweaty clothes and removing his towel from the small cubby as he headed towards the showers, “captain of the football team got to her last year after her ex Daniel cheated on her with some chick sophomore year. So believe me she’s taken and besides nobody cares about the baseball team here, we’re lucky we’re even considered more popular than most of the people attending.” Finished giving away anything he had on Regina the shaggy blonde turned the water on while the rest of the team chatted about the coming season and how it would no doubt be like last year.

Absorbing the information Emmett turned on his own shower thinking of the brown pools he fell into not twenty minutes ago. Being new to the school meant learning the new hierarchy and how it worked. So far it seemed that the football players were top dogs in the school along with the cheerleaders, then the basketball players and soccer players, then the baseball players. As far as this went it was completely different from the other schools he’s been at. Sure football was always somewhere up there but never better than the baseball players, but then again he’d been to four different high schools in bigger cities, so maybe that had something to do with it. However with him here this year Emmett was sure to make others think better of the Storybrooke Knights baseball team. He would raise them to the top, from underdogs to champions, and maybe in the process get the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well awesome. Glad you all are liking the story so far. I am also currently working on my FTL fic and the next chapter is almost done, but this one was done faster so...hey here it is. Thanks for the comments and kudos and just all of it.

It was those eyes, those green eyes, that made her mind wander endlessly. Even while in her AP Calculus class taking one of the hardest tests dished out by their teacher Regina couldn’t help but see those eyes everytime she closed hers. There was something in them. It was raw feeling, passion, and something else entirely, but this was also the problem. She was Regina Mills: top of the class, hardass, and always the first to be done with any test or assignment, but here she was doodling on the corner of her sheet while imagining the eyes of someone she’d just met. On top of that she was dating the school’s number one football player and damn those green eyes.

So lost in her thoughts and endless circles the brunette forgot the concept of time, so when the dismissal bell rang eyes shot open finding all but three questions left to answer.  _ Shit, this isn’t like me. _ She panicked going to finish the rest but was stopped by the hand on her shoulder, “Now Ms. Mills, there will be none of that the bell has rung be off with you.” the woman’s voice was haughty and sharp.

“Yes, Ms.Ghorum,” she mumbled grabbing her belongings and practically running for the door. However she miscalculated her last step ending up in a tangle of limbs on the floor, well to be more precise she was on top of the body that was on the floor, “Uhg, watch where you’re going,” she pushed off the solid body as others passed by without another care in the world.

“Well excuse me  _ Your Majesty _ , how dare I walk in the hallway while you run into me like a linebacker,” the voice that was apologizing that morning snapped at her pushing up off the ground gathering his things along the way so they stood face to face.

Mouth opening and closing floundering for some sort of apology Regina didn’t get the chance as he stormed off disappearing into the maze of hallways and leaving her standing in front of her math class confused and feeling guilty for her behavior. Sighing to herself Regina crouched to pick up her books but finding one of hers missing and on belonging to the man who she ran into no doubt. Taking it with her she hoped she would run into him again at some point during the day.

At her locker Reina was turning the knob when her boyfriend Robin leaned on the one right next to hers smiling and looking over her outfit for the day. She wasn’t any cheerleader in short skirts, tight daisy dukes, or skimpy wear he liked to look at other girls in. Instead she was wearing jeans to stave off the cool spring temperatures of Maine and a button down long sleeve blouse, “Hey babe,” his voice went ignored as she concentrated on the task at hand. However he was not a patient man, he didn’t like to be ignored. Moving to stand behind her Robin wrapped his hands around her waist bringing her flush against his front and kissing her neck.

“Robin, stop,” she shrugged him off but he just held tighter, “No, babe, not until you acknowledge my presence.”

Opening her locker the brunette scoffed, “I knew you were there when you said ‘hey’ I would have responded when my locker was open. That doesn’t mean I was ignoring you.”

It was his turn to scoff as he simply turned her around to look in her eyes, “But you know how I am.” his whining was beginning to grate on her.

“Whatever Robin, you may be the top of whatever little social ladder you deem yourself apart of, but I am here to get an education. I love you, but you cannot be the center of my attention at school. There are more important things to worry about,” she informed turning her back to him taking out her textbooks for the next few classes she had that day. She could do it during lunch but she was leaving campus with Kat to grab a bite to eat.

Not one to be deterred the quarterback placed his palm on the neighboring locker effectively trapping his girlfriend so she’s have no choice but to talk to him, “C’mon babe, I know you love me, but at school I have a rep to uphold. It’s not like I have anything going for me besides my arm and well something just for you,” he whispered pressing into her as she closed her locker.

Spinning around and pressing into the locker behind her Regina made herself small not wanting to be touched at that moment. She and Robin had been dating for two years now and she still hadn’t slept with him. Something he said he was fine with, but his wandering hands in the privacy of her home and physical touches in the hallways of the school made her skin crawl. Not getting the hint he pressed on going in for a kiss only to be met with her cheek, “I said stop.”

“But babe-”

* * *

_ Jesus fuck, the nerve of her. You’d think I was the one to have knocked her over, but nooo, she’s the one who ran into me. _ The blonde grumbled as he passed through the crowd of students milling about in the hallways as he made his way to his locker bumping shoulders with some of the football players. Though they seemed like accidents he knew by the mocking looks they threw him over their shoulders it was anything but. It sucked having to move schools again.

He’d moved twice during his freshman year then twice more the year after that until junior year. He’d thought that with him being the number one player on their team he wouldn’t have to switch schools but alas here he was, Emmett Swan foster care ward, and subjected to having to train a whole new team. At least his foster brother was on the team with him, so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad or too hard.

Lost in his thoughts and musings Emmett looked up to find himself lost in the maze of hallways and rooms. It was hard getting used to a whole new layout, but hey he was great at adapting to different surroundings. Grumbling he pulled the school map from his cargos unfolding it to find where he was at. As much as he prided himself in being able to find his way around places the thin lines and arrows all over the place made him confused. He couldn’t tell up from down in that moment. Hell he’d be lucky to find his locker by the time the sunset.

“Need some help?” the quiet accented voice beside him asked. Looking up from the sheet he turned to find blue piercing eyes and a soft smile.

Returning the smile Emmett nodded, “Uh, yeah, it’s my first day here in this school. I mean I’m captain of the baseball team and even though I know where the field is which is well not important, but I’ve actually never been inside the building and nobody was assigned to show me around like my other schools had assigned and I’m just lost,” he let out a breath as she giggled, something he found utterly adorable, “Sorry, I tend to ramble,” he smiled.

Holding out a hand the girl shook her head in amusement, “That’s alright, I’m Belle French.”

“Swan, Emmett Swan,” he greeted taking her hand but rather than shaking it he kissed her knuckles, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“And you, good sir,” she laughed playing along, “but here let me help you out,” she took the map from his hands, “I work in the library and often end up running around the school so I know where everything is.”

“Thank you, I can’t seem to find my locker,” he told her running a hand down his face, “and I just need to find it before next class or tomorrow morning would be nice too.” he joked as she looked at the paper.

“Number?”

“What?” he squeaked,  _ Is she really asking for my number I barely know the girl. _

As if sensing his thoughts the brunette giggled, “Locker number,” she clarified, “If I wanted your actual number I’d have to explain it to my girlfriend why I was exchanging contacts with a random stranger.”

Blushing red Emmett was embarrassed beyond belief, “My apologies,” he stammered slapping himself in the face, “I ah- I’m just sorry.” 

“Oh, that’s alright, no harm done,” she assured giving him time to compose himself Belle just waited patiently for his answer.

“It’s 002,” he finally spoke, “My locker number that is- not my phone number.”

“Yes I know,” she smiled again, “It usually takes more numbers to compose that of a phone.” and again Emmett blushed, but laughed with her at his rambling ways. Using the information gathered Belle went about looking at the map traced the lines until she came to what she was looking for. Circling it in red pen she handed the sheet over, “Here you go. Just go down this hallway then take the stairs up, turn right into the english wing, and then continue down that hall and take another right and on your left should be your locker.”

Listening closely to her instructions Emmett nodded when he thought he needed to. When she was done though he simply smiled, “So can I get your number?”

Smile falling from her face Belle frowned, “But I told you I had a-”

“Girlfriend, I know,” he held up a hand, “I just want it so I can contact a friend in case I need to find my way around the school and perhaps hang out with from time to time,” he explained a smile on his lips.

Pursing her lips in indecision Belle caved, “Oh, alright, hand over the phone,” and he did just that unlocking it for her pulling up the create contact option and handing it over. In no time he had the device back in his hand, “I already texted myself so I now have your number too.” she let him know, “But I must take my leave, good luck with the rest of your day Emmett it was nice meeting you.”

“You too,” he said back as she left him map in hand. Watching her turn the corner the captain looked down at the paper one last time before going the way he’d been instructed. Turns out his locker was right across from his AP Lit class. Opening said locker Emmett began placing his books on the top shelf he noticed one wasn’t his.  _ Fuck, it’s the one I need for next class too. _ Groaning he took the AP British Lit book out knowing it belonged to Regina. Opening the textbook he was right. In the top left hand corner was her name, locker number, phone number, and e-mail.  _ At least she’s thorough, _ he smiled closing it as well as his locker. Deciding it’s be better to get his book now rather than to show up to class without it he set off to find locker 108.

Looking at the map e trace the path to his desired location which turned out to be at the other end of the school.  _ Of course it is, _ he thought turning down the hall and into the main one. It was when he was almost there that Emmett overheard the conversation being had, if you could call it that. Rounding the corner he saw Regina and the boy who was no doubt her boyfriend in a compromising position. The brunette was pressed up against the lockers and he, well the boy was pressing into her much to her obvious discomfort. Growling in anger the blonde made his way to the pair.

* * *

“I think the lady asked you to stop.” the voice interrupted and Regina had never been more thankful in her life than that moment as her boyfriend angrily spun around finding a kid he’d never met before cokblocking him.

Sneering the quarterback walked right up to the short haired blonde, “Oh, yeah, and who do you think you are?” he questioned shoving the kid back only to be grabbed by the collar and slammed into the opposite lockers.

“I’m the captain of the baseball team, but that doesn’t matter right now,” Emmett informed pushing his forearm under the man’s throat, “but what does matter is the fact that she had told you to stop not once but twice now and yet you still advance on her lie it’s your right.” By this time a crowd was gathering around the two. It wasn’t everyday you saw the school’s golden boy being out in his place by the captain of the schools laughing stock of a baseball team.

Moving under the boy’s arm Robin spit in Emmett’s face, “You leave me alone you little bitch,” he pushed back loosening the pressure on his neck and ducking out away from him.

“Well when a lady says no, you respect that and  _ back off _ ,” Emmett growled. Too many foster care sisters came to mind when he looked at Robin. He tried to make sure none of the girls he had ever lived with ended up the victim, but wasn’t always successful. That’s why when face to face with a person like Robin the blonde wasn’t in his right mind.

Wiping his shirt as if to remove dust the quarterback smiled, “She’s my girlfriend therefore I can do as I please.” he spoke calmly, “and you are nothing but a baseball player. You don’t need talent to hit a ball with a stick.”

Lunging at his target Emmett threw a fist only to be held back by two others in football jerseys causing Robin to laugh, “Look boys, fresh meat,” and they laughed with him, “But what shall we do hmm?” he mused to himself though the crowd threw in their ideas.

Having watched enough of this Regina walked between Emmett and Robin looking her boyfriend in the eyes, “You will not harm him, all he did was stand up for me.” she berated the boy only to be laughed at.

“No, he said you weren’t mine to do with as I please. I can kiss you whenever I want.” he continued to antagonise the crowd, “So what shall we do with him then hmm?” cupping his ear pretending to not have heard any suggestions yet and the crowed roared even louder.

“Robin,” she grasped his arm trying to get his attention, “Stop this, please,” she whispered looking at the boy being restrained. In that moment their eyes met and in the green eyes she found acceptance, Acceptance for what was to come and his humiliation. It was as if he knew when charging in his price to pay would be humiliation.

“Ah, a good one,” Robin’s voice snapped her out of her revere, “I like it,” he then turned on Emmett punching him square in the jaw but the blonde only clenched it tighter. Coming eye to eye the quarterback smirked, “I hope you like duct tape because you’ll be wearing a lot of it soon,” he smirked ready to tell his teammates where to take him when one of the teachers finally came to see what the fuss was about.

“What’s going on here,” Hanns, the school's football coach, questioned as the students scattered and made themselves scarce save for Robin, the two teammates who’d released Emmett who was currently rolling his shoulders, and Regina standing there.

It seemed the favorite of the school was going to speak first, “Just reminding the boy wonder here that football is always going to be number one and that my girlfriend is not to be messed with,” his tone held a nonchalance to it then shrugged as if it were an everyday occurrence.

Accepting his players answer for the truth, and really not caring for another explanation he drew out a pink slip scribbling something down before handing it to Emmett, “You are to report to the practice field tomorrow morning five am sharp for your detention Mr….?”

“Swan,” Emmett’s reply was harsh as he took the paper gritting his teeth while glaring at Robin who’s proud smirk was taking up his face. Not even paying attention to them anymore Hanns left the students to themselves, he’d gotten some entertainment out of it afterall.

“That was complete and utter bull shit Robin,” Regina shrieked strutting up to him and pointing in his face seething with anger, “You know that’s not what happened at all.”

Crossing his arms he looked down at his fiery brunette, “Yet you didn’t contradict or interrupt what I said,” his smugness was appalling.

“He didn’t give me time too,” she countered, “you are so pathetic.” she sighed rubbing her temples, “perhaps Kat was right.”

“Right about what?” the edge to his voice put Emmett on edge. In all honesty he wasn’t worried about the detention, he’d go, but talk to Graham about the circumstances surrounding it. Hopefully they wouldn’t kick him off the team then. Hell all he did was stand up for someone. However the threat in the quarterback’s voice put him on edge. Stepping up beside the girl he’d come to find he waited for her answer.

“I’m sorry, but we’re done Robin,” she sighed turning away from him, but he went to grab her.

Intercepting the move Emmett grabbed the hand and moving so he stood between them staring the boy down, “Don’t touch her,” he threatened not backing down.

Pulling his hand back Robin rubbed his wrist, “Whatever,” and then he was walking down the hall his cronies following close behind.

Watching them leave he noticed movement out of the side of his eye, “Thank you,” she whispered watching them leave as well.

“No problem,” he cleared his throat before turning to her, “Um, I was actually on my way to find you when this-” he gestured to all around, “happened. I seem to have picked up your AP book rather than my own.” he brought his bag in front of him and pulled out the book handing it to her.

“Ah, yes, I was hoping to run into you actually-”

“Please not again,” he joked bringing a smile to her face. “I don’t need to be injured before any games.”

Blushing Regina handed him his own book, “I’ll try to refrain,” she promised as his fingers grazed hers as he took the book.

“I hope so,” he replied letting the silence fall between them, “But seriously are you okay?”

Looking up the small smile remained, “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” she gestured to the bruising mark on his jaw.

Rubbing said area Emmett winced, “I’ve had worse,” he promised, “but I think it’s time I get to class,” he gestured with his thumb back the way it came.

Nodding Regina watched his retreating form with a sigh. Running her fingers through her hair she made her way to lunch. No doubt Kat would be angry for her missing half of it already, but she had for good reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any takers for a beta? I could really use one. As always let me know your thoughts and ask whatever you will. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so those of you reading WKBH I will be finishing the next chapter friday and sending off to my Beta, and will be able to post it sometime after I get it back. The reason I'm able to update this already is because I have no beta so all mistakes are mine and right now writing teenagers is easier than deciding who I want to kill next. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

“Ohmygod! Ohmygod!” the blonde squealed lifting her hands from the steering wheel as if to praise the being himself as Regina told her friend what had occurred earlier that day. However she never thought her best friend would act like this.

“Oh, come on Kat it’s not that big of a deal.” she played the reaction off not bothering to look at the girl, “and keep your hands on the wheel.”

The driver snorted, “Not that big of a deal  _ my ass _ ,” she turned to look at the brunette, “The captain of the  _ baseball  _ team just saved you from that piece of shit you’ve been calling boyfriend for two years!” she yelled inside the car making Regina wince as her eardrums popped from the pitch, “and on top of that took a hit from the man, received a detention, and returned your book like an actual gentleman. Yeah, that’s not a big deal.” she finished her rant with a smile glancing at her friend in the passenger seat.

Crossing her arms Regina leaned back into the leather seat turning to look out the window to avoid the knowing look she was receiving, “It’s not Kat, now drop it.” the harsh tone told the blonde everything. Regina was for all intensive purposes closed off to whatever else she had to say on the subject. Knowing when to let go she just sighed.

“Fine, but you have to go to Portland this weekend. Fredrick is taking me out next weekend so I need a dress.”

Getting out of the car Regina groaned, “You know I can’t Kat, I have to take pictures of the soccer game that night, and besides I don’t like shopping with you.” pushing the door shut she stepped onto the sidewalk making her way to Granny’s followed closely by a pouting Kathryn.

“But Reggie!!!!,” she whined as the two entered the homey dinner greeted by the usual aroma of burgers, fries, and other delicious foods, “I need you.”

Rolling her eyes at the girls antics the brunette sat down at their usual table not bothering with the menu as her friend sat across from her, “Oh, fine, but if I do this no more talk of that boy or baseball.” she pointed at the girl who was batting her eyelashes innocently.

“Who, me?” she grinned loving how flustered the editor became, but relented as their server came over.

“Hey girls,” she smiled, “the usual today, or are we up for something different?”

Looking to the girl with the lone red streak in her hair Kat smiled something evil, “Oh, I’ll take my usual please, and as for Regina I’m not sure.” and oh if glares could kill she would surly be dead from the daggers pinning her down from across the table. You see everyone knew Ruby loved to gossip, if you needed dirt on anyone she was the woman to see. If she gave it to you or not depended on how well you knew the girl. So having gone to school with her and grown up together made it all that much worse.

“Oh?” red lips turned up in a grin looking down on the girl still glaring at Kat, “And what pray tell me is unusual about today hmm?”

“Nothing-”

“She has a crush.” the two girls said simultaneously making the smirk on Ruby’s face widen as she set her sights on the girl who would deny everything as if it would kill her.

“No, I don’t,” she replied, “I have only met him three times, and one of them was unpleasant.” she grit out, “besides I just broke up with Robin, and have to focus on my studies. Now can I please get my usual?” she practically threw the menu at Ruby who was still grinning at the fact her friend had a crush.

“Sure,” she replied turning to give the cooks the order but not before throwing one last remark over her shoulder, “But hey, you’re allowed to look, just not touch.” the laughter across from Regina was muffled but the displeasure written across her face soon made the blonde stop for her own sake.

After that the two fell into an easy silence with the usual ambience of the  regulars chatting and eating to make it through the rest of the day. At least until Kat decided to open up her mouth that is, “So what do you think they’re going to do to him?”

“Hmm?” Regina was looking out the window watching the people walk past, “What was that?”

“To Emmett,” she clarified a frown marring her features “What do you think they’re going to do to him?”

Pinching the bridge of her nose Regina closed her eyes, “I really don’t know Kat. I just hope he can avoid it for as long as possible,” she spoke trying not to think about what her ex was planning on doing to the new captain, but no matter how hard she tried the brunette worried.

Scoffing the girl across from her called bullshit, “You know he won’t be able to. He stood up to the golden boy of the school, there’s no avoiding anything. Tomorrow morning somethings going to happen and no one will be there to witness it besides Coach Hanns.” she argued trying to see if her friend could come up with some loophole to help her savior out of the situation, “and we both know he’s just gonna turn a blind eye to whatever the team does. I swear Robin and his merry men football jocks could get away with robbing the rich, but instead of giving it to the poor they’d keep it for themselves.”

“There’s nothing I  _ can _ do Kat,” she sighed, “If I could don’t you think I would?” thankfully the reply was delayed by Ruby bringing them their usuals. The house salad going to Kat and the giant burger with fries set in front of Regina.

“Alright girls, enjoy and let me know if you need anything else,” she smiled before going off to the next customer.

Not one to waste time the brunette picked up the burger with a smile, but before she could dig in the blonde had an idea, “Oh my god, I know what you could do!”

Groaning Regina didn’t bother to put her sandwich down, “Oh, and what’s that?”

“Interview him,” it was simple, “I mean it could work right?”

Relishing her first bite the editor took the time to think it over. Sadly she came to find her friend had a point. Nobody could question her dedication to the yearbook and paper so it would seem she’s doing her job all the while returning the favor. Swallowing her food Regina gave a soft smile, “Why not, what’s the worst that could happen?” and with that the two went back to their lunch knowing it wouldn’t be long until they had to go back.

* * *

Having arrived ten minutes late to class, and with a detention slip wasn’t a great way to start midway through his day. At first it seemed like the teacher, Mrs. Tucker, would of handed him another one for his tardiness but was glad to find out that wasn’t the case. It was as simple as explaining the mix up with the books minus a few prior details. After that he told him to find a seat, much to his dismay the closest one was by her desk. In fact it was the only row left empty. With only a class of fifteen he could tell this would be a hands on english course. He just hoped it wouldn’t be too hard.

Half an hour later the class sat in a circle of desks going over the poem read in class. “Now, who can tell me what the speaker of the poem was trying to say?”

“Well it’s obviously about a kid dancing with their dad, and having fun,” Tink waved it off as if it were obvious. Then again to someone who doesn’t know the speaker life like he did it would seem that way. No this poem was not about the love between father and child but rather something darker.

Having seen so many agree to the blondes analysis of the poem the teacher looked right at Emmett who could only stare at the girl, “Emmett, do you have anything to add?” her tone was soft and curious as her brow raised above her glasses.

Looking down at the sheet his arms rested on the desk curling his fingers under till his knuckles turned white, “This isn’t about a dance with a loving and caring father. This is about a child abused by their father.”

Tink snorted, “And what makes you say that?” she sneered crossing her legs causing the already too short cheerleaders skirt to ride up, “It even describes how he kept time by patting the kids head.”

It was a good thing Emmett knew restraint, how he gripped the small desk tighter causing him to move forward in his seat as his eyes grew darker and distant as if reliving a memory, “But that’s where you’re wrong,” his tongue was dry as he spoke, “This poem is about an abusive father. If you read the first stanza you can see the man is inebriated and it can be inferred that the child is hanging on to the man for dear life lest he be thrown.”

“Or maybe he just had a little too much to drink and is holding on to his kid so not to drop him,” another kid agreed with the blonde cheerleader. His carefree attitude about the points being made had the captain in a fit.

Just as Mrs. Tucker was about to step in he could no longer contain his anger. The didn’t know, they didn’t understand, and they weren't even trying to understand. They were all complacent in the answer already supplied for them. Hell this was an AP class they should have been able to have some form of answer they came up with on their own? “Or maybe, when the poem speaks of bruised knuckles and a belt hitting the boy that’s the father being clumsy right? Or maybe having time kept on his head means the father is showing some love.” his words were harsh and angry, “Or did you skip over the part of the mother frowning at the husband who is clearly beating his child and maybe the mother too, but this isn’t about her is it?” he rose from his chair red in the face and breathing heavily as he leaned forward ready to snap again.

“Mister Swan, that is enough!” the teacher pointedly looked at him, “You will be staying after class to discuss this outburst understood?”

Deflating and ashamed of his behavior Emmett sat back down but not before catching the smug smile across Tink’s face as she crossed her arms leaning back into her seat, “Yes ma’am.” he sighed.

“Good,” she nodded before looking at the cheerleader, “And you miss Bell, have no right to tell someone they’re wrong in this class,” she stood from her feet to address them all, “This is literature, it can be interpreted in many ways and no answer is right or wrong as long as you can explain and analyze it properly.” her green eyes landed on each one of her students as she looked around the room, “In this instance though I would have to agree with Emmett here. And I do so because of the language used and the use of imagery in the wording.”

One hand raised halfway as if unsure to question, “Yes, August?”

“But this is about a waltz isn’t it?” his brows furrowed in confusion, “It makes no sense to be describing abuse and calling it a waltz.”

Smiling Mrs. Tucker agreed, “Then maybe that’s the point. The speaker is juxtaposing a graceful dance to the abuse of the child.”

Many of the student’s were listening now, and some who looked Emmett’s way did so with questions in their eyes. It wasn’t any news he was new to the school, but the outburst and his quick understanding of the poem had them wondering. He however himself withdrew for the rest of the class content to sit by and partially listen to the rest of the analysis. It was at three when the bell sounded signaling their freedom had the others rushing for the door into the flooded halls.

Waiting for them all to be gone the blonde picked up his bag stuffing the papers, pencils, and folders into it before moving so he could speak with the teacher who now sat at her desk, “You, um, wanted to talk to me?”

“Yes, I did,” she gestured for him to have a seat, “I understand that you are new here and that you may have more skill in this class than some but-”

“I don’t have more skill though, that’s the thing,” he interrupted, “I am smart yes, but I know that waltz well,” his reply had her eyes narrowing then shifting to concern, “However for people not to be able to answer for themselves and not actually think about what is being said is something I have a problem with.”

Taking a minute to digest and fully understand his side Mrs. Tucker smiled evening a stack of papers on her desk, “Alright, how about we do something about that them?”

“Like what?” his head tilted in askance.

Leaning forward and lacing her fingers together she met his eyes, “Try to convince them without shouting. Show them that they can have a choice. If you ask the right questions they will answer. Look at how mister Booth asked after you made points that couldn’t be denied.” she explained seeing the understanding in his mistake take root, “By doing that we won’t have any more problems in this class.”

A small smile coming over him Emmett nodded, “Okay.”

“Okay,” she returned the smile as he rose from his seat swinging his bag over his shoulder.

Walking towards the door the captain was about to leave when he turned back around, “Thanks Tucker,” and then he was gone.

* * *

The rest of the day went on without a hitch for both Regina and Emmett, the latter only having to ignore insults and glares from both the football team and cheerleaders, but other than that it was good. By the time the last bell rung everyone was running out of the building not looking forward to the hours of homework ahead of them. For Emmett however the day was finally looking up. Being the captain meant he got to set when and how long practice was. He had decided that the team needed both morning and afternoon practices. Morning to warm them up for what was coming after classes and the afternoon to let loose and have some fun. Shaking off the happenings of the day he got ready with a smile on his face and a plan to start the season out right, “Time for some new blood.” He chuckled trying to figure out how he’d get recruits.

As for Regina, well she was more contemplative than usual for the rest of the day. After the lunch with Kat they had gone back to school and went about their routines. She went to her journalism and later meeting up with her friend in yearbook, then finishing out the day with European Lit. As much as she had paid attention her mind still wandered to Emmett. She was grateful he had helped her, but there was no way she was already crushing on someone so soon after a break up right? “No, I do not like him like that,” she told herself, and besides it was just too soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought.
> 
> Also in Cora will be in this story, so should I have her be nice and caring or power hungry? 
> 
> For any who are interested here's a link to the poem My Papa's Waltz if you want to read it and decide for yourself what it was about. 
> 
> [My Papa's Waltz](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/172103)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just filler, but you meet Cora so... I hope you like what I've done.

It was like a montage you’d see in some cheesey 80’s flick with an underdog team finding the help to make a team better the way Emmett went around scouting the school for players to bring to tryouts. So far he’d found a few recruits who’d make the team better, or at least that was the hope. While he was away doing this Peter his co-captain was pushing the team hard to get their strengths and weaknesses known so when it came time to play it’d be with a sharp edge and sturdy shield.

Having explored most of the school he decided to make one last stop before turning back himself. That was the good thing about getting lost in a building full of students, you always found someone. Moving into the language hall he spotted a man meditating by the window, legs crossed, balanced, and relaxed. Moving closer not wanting to disturb the boy Emmett wasn’t as silent as he thought.

“I can hear you breathing.”

Stopping dead in his tracks Emmett was impressed. Hell he was just at the end of the hall, “Um, sorry.” he waited for the other to say something.

Cracking an eye open to still find the blonde there Shang sighed breaking his meditation, “Can I help you with something?”

Though his question was honest his tone lacked patients, “Yeah, I was wondering if you’d like to try out for the baseball team?” and crickets.the boy before him literally just blinked as if what he heard wasn’t right. Crossing his arms as to not fidget while waiting for an answer the blonde was anxious to know though expecting the worst.

“Alright.”

“It’s all good, I understand,” he began before his brain computed what he just said, “Wait, you said you’d join?”

“Yeah, Tai Chi and kung fu are enlightening, but I think it’s time I stepped out of my box.” he smiled moving off the wide sill he’d been sitting on, “I’m Shang Li.”

“Emmett,” the two clasped hands, “Now come on we have practice to go to.” and the two walked out of the wing. By the time they made it to the field the sad metal bleachers that had seen better days were somewhat filled. Everyone sat apart and that just wouldn’t do.

Walking out to the pitcher's mound Emmett went into captain mode, “Alright line up!” but no one moved save for Pan and Shang as well as a few of the original members of the team. It seemed everyone else thought you just had to show up. That was not how he would build his team. He’d start from the ground up if possible.

“Alright then,” he smirked throwing a fastball right at the fence blocking them from him. They all flinched when the hide covered ball became lodged in the chain link, “If that’s the way you want to play it then fine. If I don’t see your asses on the field in the next minute, mind you I’m being generous, I will work you until you beg for a reprieve. You think morning practice is bad now? Don’t make me pull you all out here when it snows because I will.”

That’s what did it. Snow. The threat of practicing in harsh weather conditions is what got the boys off the stands and on the right field line ready for inspection. Smirking Emmett walked right up to Pan taking him out and handing him a clipboard, “Take notes,” the only response was a nod as they started out at the head of the line.

“Now, today we’re going to find out where you all fit and see what skills you have to add to our team, understood?”

The nods and few yes’ told him they were listening, “Excuse me?”

Turning their heads the captains found a blonde out of line looking at them, “Yes?” Peter asked truly intrigued as to what he could have to say.

“Where’s the coach?” and just like that people started following his lead asking the same damn question. Sighing Emmett pinched the bridge of his nose and cursing the man for not being there yet.  _ Yeah, sure Graham I can handle a group of boys until you show. I mean it’s not like we’re the laughing stock of sports here. Hell even the golf  team does better than us. _ He berated the man in his head.

“Well Graham, had an errand to run before meeting us here. He told me to gather recruits and go through some exercises and drills.” the explanation seemed to quell the ruckus, “so until he gets here we’re going to introduce ourselves and why we want to play ball, understood? Now form a circle cause team building is about trust. If we can’t stand to be near each other we can’t play to each other’s strengths or weaknesses,” he sent a pointed look to all of them.

Doing as he said the group of forty, they’d have to cut five to ten players depending, stood together each facing another, each looking at those that surrounded them, and wondering who was going to speak first. Sensing the need to be the leader he wanted to be Emmett went first, “I’m Emmett and I’m here because baseball is my life, it’s kept me out of some bad situations and I hope it always will.” squeezing the ball he had in his hand he tossed it to Shang across from him hoping he’d catch on.

The quick twitch of his lips told him he had, “My ancestors are from China and I’m named after General Li Shang. I have never had an interest in baseball, but if the skills and fluidity my martial arts has taught me can help restore our team then I’d like to.” He tossed the ball to Pan.

“When I was a kid, my I snuck into my first game and ever since I’ve been hooked. Someday I’m gonna play for the Angels, though Emmett over here’s gonna be a Yankee.” he laughed punching his foster brother on the shoulder and he couldn’t help but punch back a little harder with a smile, “Ow, that hurt,” he rubbed his shoulder while other chuckled.

Grumbling Pan threw the ball off to the side of him, “Hi, I’m Naveen, and I just moved here from New Orleans. Team sports are a great way to network and make friends,” his southern drawl added to his personality before he threw the ball to another and the introductions went on for about another twenty minutes before Graham showed up.

“Hey team!” he called to the boys as he jogged over to the team who had just finished their last introduction, “So what’s with the circle? Is this what practice now looks like?” his eyes shot to the blonde he’d left in charge.

“Just doing a get to know you exercise,” he shrugged, “Can’t have a team if there’s no trust.”

“True,” the man laughed wiping the stubble along his cheek as he saw the turn out for this year's tryouts, “Good turn out, how many of you came voluntarily?” all raised their hands, “And how many of you were found?” this time only fifteen raised their hands all looking around to see who else had their hand in the air, “Right, well let’s warm up shall we?”  coach took off at a minor jog followed by Emmett, Pan, and Shang. Soon all the boys were up and jogging with them.

It was nice to have a team to work with and the weather was great. With each step blood pounded in his veins warming up his body to fight against the cool afternoon breeze. Ahead of the group Emmett turned back. For how new most of them seemed to be a majority of them wore smiles and laughed at whatever another was saying. So far today’s opening tryouts havn’t gotten off to a bad start.

It was ten minutes later with a few of the boys trying to catch their breath that Graham let them calm their heart rates before sitting down in the grass motioning them all to do so which they did obediently.

Looking at his team Emmett knew it was clear by the looks of their team they all came from different social backgrounds, but maybe that’d be an advantage this year. It would help diversify them, understand the social skills needed to interact with one another, and it would also mean they were highly underestimated.

* * *

Keys dropped on the table beside the foyer door Regina kicked off her chucks closing the door behind her and leaning against it. On her drive back home she came up with a plan to be at the practice field when Emmett was due to arrive. Of course this meant going to bed earlier than usual. On her nights after school the editor would usually be in photoshop editing some of her favorite photos or reading well into the early morning hours of three am. Tonight though would be different because she had to protect someone like he protected her.

Groaning she pushed off the door making her way for the kitchen, upon arrival she saw her mother, Cora, at the counter reading glasses perched on her nose perusing over her laptop while sipping on her red wine, “Afternoon, mother.”

“Darling,” the redheaded woman smiled looking to her youngest child, “How was your day?”

Moving to the fridge she contemplated telling her mother about the incident. She was a wonderful woman and great Mayor of the town, but when it came to her children she was a grizzly protecting her cubs. Pulling out a water she unscrewed the cap before taking a drink, “It was fine.” the older woman’s eyes narrowed. Her daughter was a good liar, but she was a politician and could smell these things from miles away.

“Is that so?” she didn’t even have to look at Regina to see the girl biting her bottom lip.

“Of course mother, now if you’ll excuse me,” she meant to slip away but before she could her father entered the room blocking off her escape.

“Hola mija, como estas?”

Smiling as he planted a kiss on her forehead she hugged him, “Bien, daddy, bien.”

“Good, good,” his smile was warm as he rested his hands on his daughter’s shoulders before turning to his wife, “And you my love?”

Coming around the island to greet him Cora pecked his cheek, “I am well dear, but I’m afraid our daughter is keeping something from us,” the warm eyes bore into the back of the younger brunette’s head as she tried to make it out of the kitchen. However with the eyes of her mother on her Regina turned back around.

“Is this true?” her father’s soft tone was riddled with silent worry hoping whatever his daughter had to say wasn’t too terrible.  _ Worst case scenario is she’s pregnant with that boy’s child. _ he grimaced at the thought of having a grandchild that was Robin’s made him uneasy. He wasn’t really fond of the boy.

“I, uhm-,” she wrung her hands together as two sets of eyes narrowed seemingly staring into her soul, “I broke up with Robin today….” the room was silent for what seemed an eternity.

“Oh, thank god,” her father breathed while his wife shouted to the heaven’s, “PRAISE THE GODS!!!”

“Mother, that’s not nice to speak of Ro-”

“Shhhshsh,” the Mayor silenced her, “Do not speak his name. He is now;  HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED!!!” a well manicured fist raised in the air in challenge. Sometimes Cora just got a little too into things. This being one of them.

Bewildered by their reactions she just let it go, “Right, I’m just going to…” she pointed over her shoulder while her parents beamed at her. Had their smiles gone any wider she would have been afraid of their faces splitting in half.

With one last glance over her shoulder Regina left the kitchen and made for the stairs, but not before hearing Cora’s last comment, “I mean really Henry, Voldemort would have been a better boyfriend than that Locksley fellow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the filler. Next chapter we see if Regina's plan will work out for Emmett.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to get this chapter out since it just came to me. Also allow me to apologize for what is coming. I'm sorry. TW abuse and assault.

Two things registered in his mind as he reached over hitting the blaring alarm desperate for it to shut up: one, that it was too damn early in the morning to be getting up and two, three am was too damn cold to leave the cocoon of blankets he's tangled in.

“Bro, shut it up,” Pan whined rolling over so he was facing the wall and bringing the pillow over,his ears to block out the sound.

“Sorry,” came,the mumbles response as Emmett rose from the bed running the sleep from his eyes. Running his tongue over the roof of his mouth hoping to get that dry morning taste out of his mouth the blonde stretched swinging his feet over the bed before rising and padding over to his dresser.

Pulling open the top drawer he pulled out a pair of socks and boxers deciding to pick up the jeans he wore yesterday off the floor and pulling a shirt off the nearby hanger. With clothes in hand he made his way to the shower out in the hall.

Coming out of the bathroom Tod, his foster father, ran into the teen, “Whatchya doin’ up so early bud?”

“I sort of got a detention yesterday,” he spoke softly the disappointment in himself obvious by the way he avoided looking into the man’s eyes.

Sighing the older man rubbed the rough stubble on his cheek, “And how did this happen?”

“I got into a fight with Robin, and Hanns didn’t want my side of things,” he kept the explanation brief, but the way the redhead’s eyes narrowed he knew the boy well.

“Locksley, Right? Prince John’s step son?”

“Um, I guess,” he honestly didn’t know the boy’s parentage, but if Tod’s sour expression was anything to go by then it was bad.

“I’ve had trouble with him before, but damn…” the older man was at a loss, “Please be careful when it comes to that boy.”

Nodding he let him pass, “See you later.” watching as the man who’d taken him and Pete in went back to bed before going in to do his job as sheriff a few hours later. Turning back to the bathroom Emmett disrobed jumping into the shower getting ready for the morning and day to come. He hoped it would just be a quick detention, but something in the back of his mind told him it would be one of the worst he’d ever endure. Pushing the thoughts aside he continued on prolonging the rest his mind had in that moment.

* * *

Regina was and never has been a morning person. In fact her mother can count the number of times she swore her daughter would have called upon the wrath of Satan himself had she been woken up too early. How she got up for school most days made the older woman wonder. So when her daughter’s alarm began to blare, she rolled onto her side looking over her husband’s shoulder, and the clock read four am. FOUR AM!!  _ Oh god… _ she internally groaned. There was something wrong with Regina. As soon as the alarm sounded though it was shut off. So maybe the alarm was just a fluke.

Sighing Cora simply closed her eyes once more falling back into the warmth of the body beside her sleep began to take over and was welcomed back to it with a warm embrace. It was fifteen minutes later though that the alarm blared once more waking the tired woman from her sleep  _ again _ . How her husband could sleep through such noise was beyond her. Letting the thing drone on in hopes her daughter would hear it Cora stared at the ceiling. Five minutes into that and she was up grabbing the robe off the chair sitting beside her nightstand and wrapping it around herself before quickly exiting the room and marching down the hall to her daughter’s room.

Opening the door as quietly as possible so not to wake the sleeping dragon she peeked her head in first finding her target on the nightstand. Taking a deep breath she went forth tiptoeing hoping to escape the old rickety and squeaky floorboards. Each step she came closer to the damn phone was a miracle. Now only mere inches away her hand reaches out desperate to turn the noise off when Regina rolls over.

Frozen still holding her breath Cora watches the sleeping brunette smile and hug her pillow. She really was an angel when sleeping, but a hell spawn when woken. Waiting to make sure the coast was clear she grabbed the phone turning the thing off and shoving it in her pocket before leaving the room the way it was except for the missing device. All she cared for in that moment though was getting back to sleep. She’d have Henry wake their daughter this time just to avoid the death glares and threats of putting them in old folks homes when they retired and were too old to take care of themselves.  _ And I wouldn’t put it past her, _ which was the sad truth Cora came to when dealing with their second child. Regina may have gotten the good looks from her latina side, but that mind and tongue came from the family of politicians and businessmen, so trying to call a bluff with the young woman was almost impossible.

Letting the matter go though Cora slipped back into her bed and curling up with Henry who was quick to throw an arm around her and pull her closer. At rest with the knowledge no more asinine alarms would invade her sleep the woman closed her eyes succumbing to slumber. However across town at Storybrooke High, something wicked waited for their prey to arrive.

* * *

The sun hadn’t even risen over the horizon as black hightops crossed the dew covered grass of the football field and over to the bleachers. Looking over the area he saw no one in the area as the wind whipped his face. Setting his bag down the blonde continued to stand. checking his watch the time currently was 5:01 am. Each breath created a misty cloud in front of his face as he waited for Hanns. Funny thing is though Emmett was sure the coach wouldn’t be showing up today. No, he knew today Robin would get his revenge, but it wouldn’t be anything the captain wouldn’t be able to brush off. You don’t live through some of the things he has without learning a thing or two.

Maybe ten minutes later the crunch of grass breaks the silence of the field and the rows of overhead lights turn on each buzzing to life. Turning to the lockers entrance the silhouette of ten boys came from the area approaching swiftly and with determination. One would think they were charging into a game, and maybe they were, but a different sort than what the school watches them participate in.

Not one to run scared or quiver in fear of the danger ahead Emmett stood straight and ready, “Look ‘er boys, the loser actually showed,” a tall blonde snickered his broad shoulders and heavy stomach shaking with each laugh.

Smirking Emmett met their eyes, “Just thought I’d teach you all a lesson today.”

His comment was met with a shove from another who’d come to stand behind him, “Oh, teach us a lesson really?”

“I’d like to see you try,” Robin finally spoke catching the baseball player by the shoulders as he was shoved in the quarterback’s direction, “but I think we teach you one first.” The smirk that made it’s presence clear made the player just look constipated resulting in a snort from his latest victim.

“If you’re going to threaten me, don’t look like you’re trying to squeeze a shit out of your ass…” his eyes full of mirth egged them on, “Or better yet please do cause I’m tired of the shit coming out of your mouth.” the ohh’s accompanying his burn were quickly silenced by the glare Robin sent his teammates.

Leaning in so Emmett couldn’t look away the teen gripped his collar tightly, “I hope you’re embarrassed easily,” the sound of duct tape stretching off the roll echoed as a few of the players grabbed the ball player by his arms dragging him to the goal poast.

Now, he was a fighter by nature. Since he was just a small kid really and he needed to stand up for himself in most places if not for others. However he knew when to stand down and bide his time like now. Allowing himself to be dragged to the goal post as the rest of them followed smirks taking over their faces and eyes glinting with excitement.

Surrounded by the biggest players on the football team Emmett stood defiant against the yellow metal pole, “Strip.”

“I’d rather not, it’s kind of cold,” the blonde retorted sending a glare to the leader of this little gang.

“Then we’ll do it for you,” and two players moved forward while two grabbed him from behind. Struggling to get free he kicked at them. No one but him was allowed near his pants or any other piece of clothing when it came to taking them off. As he was lashing out though they caught his feet suspending him in the air.

Moving over so he was looming over the boy Robin unbuttoned Emmett’s blue jeans as the blonde still squirmed trying to free himself, “Now please do calm down, this will go a lot quicker if you stop struggling,” but of course that was a lie. He enjoyed it when they struggled to get free it made this activity so much better.

As his team devested the teen save for his boxers, though tempting they left them, he had his team tape Emmett to the post his back to them for better access. However he was being very uncooperative as they pressed him into the pole. Jerking his hands away whenever he could Emmett timed it so when the next player came to grab for him he shot his hand out grabbing one by the collar and pulling with such a force the players head hit the metal with a sickening thwack followed by a ball of spit to the face.

“You’ll pay for that fag,” the injured one growled taking hold of both his wrists and pulling Emmett harder against the pole making his forehead hit the metal leaving a serious mark. Wincing in pain he didn’t even notice as his hands were lifted and taped around the wrists tightly, but not as tight to cut off circulation. Then they did the same to his feet.

When they were finished the group stepped back to look at their handy work. Tied like an animal Emmett pulled against his restraints, but it was no use. Giving into the fact that there was no way out of this he closed his eyes resting his head against the cool metal waiting for what was to come next.

“Alright boys time for some fun,” chuckles filled his ears as well as the unzipping of bags and sound of metal against leather, “Who wants to go first?” and though no one spoke he just knew by the sound of shuffling that someone had volunteered. The cracking pain sent through his back as the belt made contact had his muscles tensing in protest, but this was just the beginning.

* * *

The soft brush against her hair and warm whispers slowly brought the brunette to life the sun shining through the window kissing her olive skin. Despite the nice way she was being woken Regina batted the hand away from her head grunting and rolling back over to get more sleep, “Five more minutes daddy…”

“Come now mija,” he whispered shaking her shoulder, “School starts in twenty minutes.”

Burrowing deeper into the covers keeping her warm he didn’t register what her father had said at first, “I don’t care, just go before I make you,” her threat made the older man laugh.

“I’m not surprised you’re tired dear one,” his tone was soft still trying to prod her up and awake, “That alarm wouldn’t stop going off this morning, or so your mother tells me.” the smile in his voice is clear, but it’s then that Regina realizes her mistake.

Shooting up in bed and throwing off the covers making them fall over her father’s head she scrambled to get ready, “Shit, shit, shit,” her worried tone caught the man off guard and seeing his girl in such a state worried him, “I hope I’m not too late.”

Frowning Henry didn’t understand the ramblings coming from her mouth since he’d just informed her it was only twenty minutes until class started and it was only a five minute drive there.  _ I think there’s something wrong with my daughter. _ He observed as she practically ran into her bathroom to change. Never before had he seen her move so fast in the morning.

Moving to stand behind the bathroom door he knocked, “Are you alright dear?”

“No daddy, I need to get to school ASAP,” she swung the door open hair sticking up at all angles brushing past him to her desk picking up her bag and running down the stairs.

Passing her mother on the way down the woman did a whiplash following the young woman as she sped to the door grabbing the keys out of the bowl, “What about breakfast dear!?” she called to which the girl simply waved, “No time to explain, see you later!” and she was out the door.

Brows raised in both shock and worry Cora turned to face her husband who stood at the top of the stairs a similar expression marring his features, “I’m not imagining that am I?” she pointed to the door where she thinks her daughter had just been.

“No dear you are not,” he assured making his way down to stand next to her and stare at the door in bewilderment, “This can only mean one of two things.”

She looked at him expecting the answers, “One, hell has frozen over and the apocalypse is upon us or two she was abducted by aliens and replaced.” his serious expression cracked as his laughter spilled over followed by his wife’s.

“Oh, I just hope whatever it is, it’s nothing terrible,” she sighed patting her love on the cheek with one hand and grabbing his hand with the other leading him to breakfast.

* * *

Regina was sure she’d broken most of the traffic laws set in the town she called home as she sped down the streets anxious to get to the football field hoping what she was about to see wouldn’t be as bad as the images her mind conjured up in her worry. Gripping the wheel of her classic mercedes tightly as her foot pressed on the gas she passed the usual spots in town making it to the school in a record two minutes. However the assembly of students and busses made her entrance into the parking lot take longer than she wanted.

Parking in a teacher designated zone the brunette could have cared less and she parked and exited the car slamming the door behind her as she took off at a sprint passing many of the students she was acquainted with.

“Regina the paper-”

“Not now Sidney,” she rushed past him topping when almost colliding with a group of students blocking her path, Looking for a way around Regina ran into the circle drive where the busses were offloading students. Running from there she didn’t stop until her feet hit the fifty yard mark of the field looking right and left for any sign of Emmett.

She soon spotted him tied to the goal post on her left and seemingly unconscious. Guilt wracked her mind and her heart clenched with worry running over to him she slowed as she saw the trails of dried blood on his back. Covering her mouth to conceal a gasp the brunette moved closer ever so slowly.

“Emmett,” she whispers now at his side looking over his body for any more injuries. The grumbles coming from him though washed her with relief, he was alive at least. _ But oh god, I was too late _ . She berated herself as she began trying to wake him further, “Emmett,  _ please _ wake up.”

“Hey,” his hoarse voice made it to her ears and she cried leaning her forehead on his shoulder as tears streaked down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered over and over, “Please forgive me.”

Ducking his head as best he could the blonde tried to get her to look at him, “Hey,” his voice soft, “Hey, look at me,” and shining brown met pale green, “It’s okay, this isn’t your fault.”

Crying out even more she began to try and find a way to release him from the tape, “We need to get you to a nurse-”

“No-” his quick reply as firm, “No one finds out.”  
Shaking her head she couldn’t do that, “But Emmett-”

“I said no,” he pleaded, “I can’t play if they find out.” and she thought him to be the stupidest boy in that moment, “Besides, I’ve faced worse,” and the look in his eyes told her it was true.

“At least let me help you,” she pleaded till trying to unbind his hands, but it was harder than it seemed.

Nodding Emmett closed his eyes. He didn’t like accepting help, but at least it wasn’t someone else who’d found him, “Okay.” he agreed, “You’re going to need a knife or pair of scissors to get this off.”

Listening to his instructions she took out a small swissknife easy to conceal in her pockets. Flipping out the jagged saw blade she began to cut away at the tape as well as she could and though it took about five minutes she couldn't help but feel the teens gaze on her as if studying her intent.

“Why do you think this was your fault?” he tilted his head as if trying to figure her out.

Thankful she was busy with her task Regina was able to avoid his gaze, “I was going to come and speak to you this morning for the yearbook and hoped that would have stopped whatever Robin had planned,” sh admitted before looking down as the last of the tape snapped and his wrists were released, “But I missed my alarms apparently.”

Rubbing his bruised wrists Regina went to cut away at his ankles not realizing he was only in his boxers, “It’s not your job to protect me you know?” his voice still soft and calm made her smile a bit.

“I know, but…” she sighed, “I owed you for what you did.”

Brows furrowing Emmett was confused, “Owed me? For what?”

“The other day when-”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” his voice rose a little but not in anger but disbelief, “You owe me nothing. If anything everyone who ignored what was happening owes you an apology for not doing anything in the first place.”

Touched by his words Regina stood after releasing his feet pulling him into a hug wrapping her arms around his neck being careful of his back. Shocked by the gesture Emmett sighed wrapping his own arms around her waist and returning the embrace. Her shaking against his chest made him all too aware that no matter what he said the brunette still felt guilty for not being able to do anything.

Allowing her to cry for as long as needed even past the starting bell he just held her, “It’s okay,” he whispered though even he knew his words fell on deaf ears he still tried to comfort the young woman. When her tears dried and her body stopped shaking Emmett looked down lifting her chin with his calloused fingers, “Look at me,” and she did, “It’s okay, I’m okay, and we’re okay.” this time she believed him.

Nodding Regina wiped away the water still lingering on her cheeks before taking his hand and leading him over to the bleachers. The team had taken his clothes, but he always came prepared. Taking out a pair of gym shorts and black undershirt he pulled on the bottoms not wanting to be practically naked in front of the girl who’d found him.

Putting on the shirt proved to be too hard. Hissing as the tight material made contact with the elts on his back the captain threw the top down sighing in frustration. Seeing the pain he was in Regina knew he couldn’t go on that way. Grabbing his hand she took his bag in the other swinging it over her shoulder, “Come on we should really do something about those,” he nodded in understanding allowing her to lead him to her car thankful most if not all kids were already inside the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yeah, well that just happened. I thought it would make the character development between the two easier from here if she wasn't able to get to him in time. It sucks that it happened but I feel it needed to so they can grow from this point and become friends then more along the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter. My god I cannot express how sorry I am for putting this off. I would like you all for being patient (mostly) with me. I was in a funk and decided I needed to write some sad, happy, and just overall emotional stuff lately. I also had to get the WKBH chapter out. Then there was midterms and work hours and fighting at work then machines at work break and a lot of shit has happened. And it sucks knowing I have let this get behind.
> 
> However I cannot promise regular updates so please bear with me. Thanks.

It was uncomfortable to say the least. The silence inside the car as Emmett leaned forward to keep his back off the cool leather was heavy with questions and he with little to no answers. At least none he wanted to explain right that minute, and that Regina didn’t ask he was even more grateful. Though he didn’t know where they were going he knew the brunette wouldn’t lead him astray. After the events of the previous day and that morning there was a connection. It may be just friendship or something less, but it was still there.

“I’m taking you to my house,” Regina broke the silence letting the boy know where they were headed. Seeing him stiffen from out of the corner of her eye as she remained focused on the road she tried to reassure him, “They won’t be there at this time. Mother’s in the office by now and daddy’s at the stables.”

Nodding Emmett sat up a bit straighter tired of hunching forward directly in front of the heater, “Alright.” and the two fell silent once more. It didn’t take much longer before they were pulling up to a mansion on Mifflin street with a wrought iron fence and red door to contrast against the white house. It was a beautiful home and the patches of assorted flowers leading up the walkway gave it this sense of care and warmth.

Exiting the car both Emmett and Regina made their way up the cobblestone path and to the door. Standing behind the young woman while she unlocked the door the blonde couldn’t help but notice how her hands shook. Grabbing her hand he held it still with a frown, “What’s wrong?”

Looking up to meet his eyes as she was cast in his shadow Regina smiled, “I guess I’m still worried and feeling a bit guilty about what happened,” the small smile he gave her made the brunette feel a bit better, “I know we agreed I had nothing to do with it but-”

“I get it,” he whispered and somehow she knew he did get it, “let me?” he gestured to the key which she handed over. Moving so he was beside her more than behind her Emmett inserted the ky into the lock and effortlessly opened the door, “Ladies first,” he commented and the brunette smiled moving inside taking the key from the lock before inviting the blonde inside.

Closing the door and locking it she took his hand leading him past the stairs, kitchen, and into their first floor bathroom. Passing through the house Emmett was unable to keep his wandering eyes in check as they gazed over pictures and awards won by the girl holding his hand. In the pictures was a family of four all wearing smiles and you could see the happiness in their eyes. Regina’s mother may be Mayor, someone most of the town fears, but he could see the love she had for her two daughters in the images they passed. How the woman allowed Regina to date Robin was beyond him.

The thought slipped away though as Regina led him into the bathroom pulling him then pushing him down so he’d be sitting on the toilet seat. Once sitting she turned around opening the lower cabinets below the sink. Digging around and muttering while doing so she finally pulle dout the red kit stored under there, “Found it,” she held the bag up before setting it on the counter.

Looking up at the girl Emmett couldn’t help but smile, “Thank you, for you know…” he gestured to the bag and himself.

Nodding she returned the smile taking time to look over the teenage boy in her house, in the bathroom, and shirtless. Taking in the definition of his body the brunette was wide eyed as his muscles clenched and moved under her gaze as the blonde squirmed.

“Um, Regina,” he waved a hand in front of her face trying to get her back from wherever she’d lost herself. Snapping back to the present the blush covering olive toned cheeks added a wonderful hughe to her color, or at least he thought so.

“I apologize,” and god what was she thinking?  _ Oh, that’s right I wasn’t I was looking at him like a piece of meat and I’ve only known him for less than two days. Great job Regina. _ “I was lost in thought, but perhaps if you let me get my hands on you we can fix this.”

_ And holy shit did she just say that?  _ Emmett’s jaw dropped as brown eyes blew wide and red lips floundered for something to say, “I- I mean-” she stuttered blushing furiously as did the boy on the toilet, “I meant let me help clean you up,” and no that wasn’t much better but the laugh Emmett had pouring from his lips didn’t help much either. Embarrassed beyond belief as he laughed wrapping his hands around his gut Regina hid her face behind her hands eventually joining in the laughter.

After wiping a tear from his eye Emmett gently wrapped his fingers around Regina’s wrists and pulled her hands away from her face, “Hey, come on it was funny right?” she nodded making him grin, “Exactly, but if you would so kindly put your hands on me and work your magic that’d be great.” the lopsided smile and mirth in his eyes had the brunette groaning.

“Now, you’re just making fun.” she growled swatting him on the shoulder resulting in a hiss, “Oh, my god I’m sorry,” she apologized which he just waved away.

“It’s alright,” he promised, “Just stings a little.”

“Okay,” she whispered pulling the first aid kit off the sinks counter and opening it to find what she needed. Moving so his chest was now turned towards the water tank and back fully exposed to Regina Emmett laid his head on his crossed arms that rested on the cool porcelain, “So how bad is it?”

Examining the red marks Regina saw only a few welts that weren’t too bad, but the rest of his skin was a dark pink, “The few welts and cuts I do see will take time to heal, but overall the skin will be sensitive for a while,” dabbing his cts with an iodine covered cottonball Regina felt bad when his muscles went rigid, “It’ll be over soon.” she promised though he didn’t seem to hear her.

“Tell me about your family,” his voice was soft and curious.

Knowing they were going to be in there a while the brunette indulged him, “As you may know or not know my mother is the Mayor of this tiny town, my father runs the stables, and I am the youngest in my family, I have also recently broken up with my boyfriend.” the humor in the way she ticked off what little she could tell him had the blonde’s lips quirking in amusement.

“So that’s all there is to Regina Mills?” he asked then hissing once more as Regina applied a little too much pressure on one of the cuts, “Not even going to tell me what you do for fun?”

“You never asked,” she retorted allowing her gaze to travel over his back using the excuse of making sure she’d disinfected the open cuts. It was during this time when she spotted an older scar on his shoulder blade. It was jagged and looked as if treated by someone who didn’t know what they were doing. It was at least five inches in length cut at an angle. Unconsciously raising her hand Regina went to touch it, but stopped herself, for all she knew it could be something he didn’t want to talk about. Instead she threw away the last of the supplies, “All done.”

Turning Emmett stoot from the seat, “Cool,” he looked down at his feet placing his hands in his back pockets before looking up into her eyes, “Uhm, thanks again.”

“No problem,” she smiled and blushed under his gaze. She didn’t know what it was but the silence that fell between them was just more comfortable than any she’d endured with Robin. Seeing the time on the bathroom clock right above the blondes head however had the young woman panicking, “We should probably get back to school. Plus my dad will be home soon so…”

Taking her hand Emmett smiled, “Yeah we should go,” he agreed hitting the lights as he pulled her into the hallway which she allowed laughing as he did so. Laughing as she ran to keep up with his pace Regina felt free. She’d never felt like this and it was nice. Passing the pictures and awards once more the two slipped out of the house and into the car.

Just as Regina was driving away she saw her father pull up in his old beat up red Chevy truck in the reflection of her rearview mirror while Emmett pulled a tank over his head and relaxed into the leather chairs though the coolness of the fabric and movement of the shirt made his cuts and welts sting. He was okay though.

“So, what do you do for fun?” he turned his head towards her though she didn’t take her eyes from the road.

A faint smile came to her lips, “I like to take pictures,” she spoke, “I have the ability to capture these moments in time and freeze them. It doesn’t matter if the things or people portrayed in the images are happy, sad, angry, or in love maybe some combination of all emotions played out in one.”

The way she spoke about her passion for the art reminded him of why he loved baseball, “I get it.” he smiled to turning back to the road and this time it was Regina to turn and look at him if only for a second before returning to the black asphalt beneath them, “I’m guessing it has to do with baseball.”

“Yeah,” he admitted with a smile, “When I was a kid I loved going to games with my dad. I used to live in New York and I think I was three when we went to my first game. It was like it was yesterday.” his memory lingered on the happier times, “My dad had gotten the day off for once and decided to take me with him. It was amazing. The crowd, the atmosphere of it all, and when Jeter came up to the plate it was even better. But I really loved it better when he was in the field taking his position as shortstop. He saved the game that day.” he sighed missing his life before but also knew it wasn’t the best one he could of had, “Now when I play I do it because it reminds me of the things  love in life. There’s no feeling in the world like the one’s when I’m out in on the field and being able to make the plays that help us out, or testing myself when it comes time to bat.”

“Sounds like your dad is proud of you,” she smiled and he was thankful she didn’t take her eyes from the road in that moment as he closed his eyes and remembered for all the good his father had done there were a lot more bad things that had happened.

“Um, yeah,” he decided to give the easier reply though it sounded more forced than he would have liked, “What else do you do though? I mean I saw all the awards and trophies on the wall and what not.”

Nodding the brunette turned into the school parking lot, “I like to ride,” and damn Emmett was red in the face though he could guess what she really meant since her dad worked at the stables, “I have a horse named Rocinante and I used to do the occasional jump contests, but he’s too old for that now so I go and take him out sometimes.”

“That’s nice,” he smiled as she told of her horse though hearing that she rides sends a whole slew of new images through his head that should be there.  _ God Emmett she just got out of a relationship for fucks sake. You can’t be thinking like that. _

Regina hummed in agreement finding a space to park, “Well here we are,” and things became awkward. Neither had figured out what they would use as an excuse for being so late. Not one to let uncomfortable silence sit the blonde broke the tension, “So what’s your class?”

“AP PSYCH, you?”

“Same,” the both smiled because in reality neither wanted to part from current company, “So shall I escort you to class or would you prefer we go in separately?”

Exiting the car Regina walked around, “Well we’ve been together this entire morning, why stop now?” With a smile Emmett held out an arm which Regina took swinging her bag over her other shoulder while the blonde carried his in his other hand. Together the two walked into the school for the first time that day.

* * *

 

“I’m telling you Cora I saw Regina with some boy exiting the house and getting into the car,” Henry spoke to his wife who was currently trying to finish up some paperwork before the afternoon meeting started.

_ “And how did you see this daring?” _

“I was speaking with Gepetto about fencing for the stables just a house and a half down the road from home,” he replied, “And I see her with a shirtless boy exiting the house I don’t know what to think.”

“ _ As long as it’s not HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED _ .” the Mayor threw out there to which her husband groaned. It was funny the first few times, but why his wife kept referring to  _ that boy _ as some evil wizard he didn’t know, “ _ Besides I trust our daughter don’t you? _ ”

“Of course I do,” he sighed knowing his wife was right as he went to the bathroom to clean up finding the first aid kit left out on the counter. Zeroing in on it with narrowed eyes her replied, “It’s the boys I don’t trust.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter will be psych class and the rest of our favorite teens day. As well as some questioning from Henry and Cora.
> 
> Other than that please comment, subscribe, favorite me, favorite this story and pizza cause it's pizza.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no read huh? Well you can blame school for that, and work as well, in exciting news I'm back and got a tattoo. My first one in fact. It was fun. Other than that I've been writing this chapter for you all while also tossing around another few ideas I had as well for future projects. Anyway here's the next chapter and enjoy.
> 
> ~DV

Having walked into the school two hours late both Regina and Emmett were taken to the office to sign in. The offices were in the center of the building, so as usual what would happen when two students were late the two signed in stating the time and reason for being late. That one they had to think about for a while, so Emmett just wrote ‘because I am’ while his companion wrote ‘because I was asleep’ and you’d think the two would have been on their merry way, but that wasn’t the case.

“Mr. White would like to see you,” the lone secretary glared at them as the two teens stood hovering over the sign-in sheet, “both.”

Glancing at Regina the blonde’s brow rose in question to which she just shrugged, “Like I’m supposed to know?” Deciding to get it over with the two teens stepped into his corner office where no windows resided.

Typing away on his Mac the older man only looked their way once, an air of superiority hung on the man like stink on a skunk, “Please take a seat,” her gestured to the one chair in his office while his eyes zeroed in on the editor.

Doing as asked Regina sat legs crossed, hands in her lap, and bag down beside the chair while Emmett moved to stand behind her like a guard ready for anything. Sadly the principle was giving off some bad vibes that just unsettled him a bit. Looking around the room he noticed a lot of the decor showed his wealth and how self absorbed he was. Even the little gold plaque with the letters L. White engraved in it was polished enough that if you looked directly at it you’d go blind.

“Now, here at Storybrooke High we have an attendance policy that must be followed to the letter.” he tore his eyes away from the computer turning fully to face the offenders in his office, “I understand you are both first time offenders so we shall let this slide only once, but unless you have an actual and reasonable excuse for being late then you will both have tardy slips.” he laced his hands together atop of his mahogany marble top desk.

“I apologize sir,” the brunette was truly sorry, but they did have a reasonable excuse for being late though neither were wanting to tell said reason, “I promise it won’t happen again.” she smiled as his eyes remained fixed on her chest.

Seeing how the old man was looking at the  _ student _ in front of him Emmett cleared his throat, “As do I  _ sir _ ,” the sharpness in his address had brown eyes snapping to his caught but not intimidated in the least.

“I would appreciate that Mr. Swan,” his tone gruff and cocky, “I would hate for Hanns to watch you in detention again…” his words died off in a threat.

Nodding the blonde smiled, “Of course, but we should be going,” he placed a hand on Regina’s shoulder telling her it was time to go. Silently agreeing with him the young woman gave a quick smile to the man, grabbed her bag, and walked out of the office leaving Emmett alone with the older man.

Glaring down on the authority figure the captain nodded and walked towards the door. Before exiting however he looked back over his shoulder “You may have the power over me in here, but remember this, I live with the sheriff, Regina’s mother is Mayor, and I will not hesitate to accuse you of harassment. Understood?”

Not waiting for the reply though the way Mr. White paled was answer enough Emmett walked out to be handed a pink slip by the secretary and Regina waiting for him, “Ready?” she asks looking up with a smile.

“Yeah.”

* * *

The squeak of unoiled hinges drew the attention of twenty students and one teacher who stood at the front of the room lecturing on and on about multiple personalities and other mental disorders. Stopping his lecture Mr. Hatter turned to the tardy parties, “Well, it seems these two are late for tea,” he smiled in amusement as both the blonde and brunette looked for seats, “Come in, come in, don’t be shy,” the teacher ushered with a wave of his hand.

The room was already filled each desk already taken except for two in the very first row, on in the front and the very back. Shrugging Emmett being the taller of the two took the back seat sitting beside a kid in a vest over a button down long sleeve and brown pants, “Hi, I’m Archie or some like to call me Jiminy, like the cricket,” he held out a hand looking at the outstretched hand the blonde smiled taking offered appendage.

“Nice to meet you,” he said sincerely, “but why do they call you Jiminy?”

“Because I always follow my conscience and advice others do the same.”

“Always a good thing to do, but I think I’ll stick with calling you Archie if it’s all the same to you.”

“Of course,” he smiled pushing up his glasses returning his focus to the teacher up front. Turning back as well the captain could only stare at the back of Regina’s head over the heads of others in front of him. It seemed there were some shorter than average guys at Storybrooke High, but as he listened to what Hatter had to say he frowned not being able to speak with Regina for the next hour.

“Mr. Swan,” the teacher called on him though Emmett had no idea why.

“Yes?”

“I asked if you knew why alcoholism and depression don’t mix well.”

“Um,” lost for words he shifted his gaze downwards to the book already laying on his desk. He personally knew effects of the two combine but that’s not what he was asking nor would he even speak if asked that. Flipping the textbook open he read, “It’s because alcohol is a depressant, and it’ll only increase the depression in said person.”

Nodding along with the class Mr. Hatter took a seat atop his desk, “That is correct, but there are also other factors that must be considered when examining such cases.” he clicked to the next slide showing different types of depression, “Like the type of depression and how long the subject has had it or if it is genetic.”

Leaning on the tiny desk Emmett rest his head on the palm of his hand lightly scratching at his jaw as the man before them continued his lecture listening with a bored ear. Turning his eyes back to the brunette the teen smiled watching as her head ducked and hand wrote vigorously taking detailed notes and no doubt writing questions for another time. He’d known her for less than a week but this young woman was something else entirely.

Sitting at the front of the class Regina loved listening to the man teaching them about the different types of mental ailments and disabilities and how they can sometimes if not always link to another. As she paid attention though she could feel the eyes on her and she already knew to whom those eyes belonged to. Craning her neck she locked gazes with the teen biting her lip as their stare became more intense. Biting her lip she turned back around knowing if she slacked off she would miss something. Smiling as she looked back down at her notes Regina sighed. All she knew was that whatever was happening now was the start of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

The rest of the day went on from there though neither had another class together which bummed both of them immensely, more so the fact when Mr. Hatter who decided to give research projects the two weren’t able to work together. Instead Emmett was paired with Arche, and Regina to Little John, how he was smart enough to be in the AP class the blonde didn’t know however he knew not to judge too harshly. He would be keeping an eye on that boy considering the way Regina cringed when paired, and also the fact he was Robin’s right hand and teammate.

Thankfully nothing had happened and so now he sat listening to the last lecture of the day Emmett looked outside the wide window the science room was allowed. Anatomy was all well and good to learn and since he wanted to go into sports medicine should his baseball career not work out but this AP teacher was killing him. You’d think they’d find someone not so annoying as Dr. Whale to teach the class. Really it was a shame he had to sit through this. Closing his eyes the boy was ready to fall asleep, more than once allowing his eyes to close, and he would have if not for the incessant pieces of paper hitting him in the side of the head.

Growing annoyed with whoever was throwing things at him he looked around the room and no one was turned his direction or even smiling. Fuming his eyes finally landed on one Belle French who seemed to be trying to conceal her laughter. Glancing at him she knew she was caught and in return offered a small smile which to which he simply shook his head.  _ Of course she’d be in my AP class. _ he mused with happiness. He didn’t know many people but this was always a nice thing to at least know someone that wasn’t from the team.

Finding one of the pieces of paper on his desk curious as to see if there was a message in it he unfurled the crumpled parchment. **If you don’t start paying attention you’ll fall behind.** _Ah, of course that’s what she was worried about_ he thought rolling the paper back up before tuning back into the lecture. He understood most of it, since he’d already taken the non advanced course back at the other school he came from before here. This just dug deeper into the foundations he’d already gone through.

“Now, if everyone will pair up with partners as we make our way to the lab we may be able to get out of class a little early today,” the blonde at the front of the room clapped his hands together bringing the captain out of his musings. With gumbles and shifting everyone rose from their seats and headed for the door. Waving though a few other students Emmett wanted to catch up to Belle.

“Hey,” he greeted as he fell into step beside her smiling.

“Hello,” she smiled back, “So is daydreaming your way of passing Anatomy?”

Scoffing he flipped his non-existent long hair to the side taking on an annoyingly high pitched tone, “Why of course,” he flipped his hand in the air pretending to be a priss, “besides who needs to know this anyways?”

Giggling Belle smiled, “So, are you going to ask to be my partner for a passing grade or can you handle yourself in here?”

Meeting the challenge Emmett replied, “Though I do want you as a partner in this class for the foreseeable future, it is not because of your brain alone,” he supplied, “I already took this class though just a regular one back at my old school.”

Accepting his answer the two were first to the door leading them to the lab. Opening the door the blonde allowed Belle to walk in first, “So let’s get to work shall we?” she threw a white lab coat to him from off the hook on the side wall.

“We shall,” and the two began to set their area up as the rest of the class came in still fighting over who would be partnered with whom.

* * *

As for Regina she was currently in her Advanced History of Photography class, it was by far her favorite class though she didn’t need the elective credit to graduate. In all honesty she could have graduated at the end of semester, but wanting to walk down and get her diploma with her best friend was what kept her there. That and the fact she was both the head editor and photographer for both the Yearbook and the school’s newspaper  _ Knight’s Weekly _ where the entire spread was just like that of the much more appreciated city papers. They were even online.

“Who here can tell me when the camera was first invented?” looking around the room the brunette saw only she was willing to raise her hand amidst a crowd of teens who no doubt saw this a a free fuck off class to graduate.

Seeing the hand raised the woman up front smiled at her favorite student, “Regina dear, you may answer,” she beamed before glaring at the rest of her students, “as always.” to which she received various whispers and grumbles of who would care about anything as boring as the history behind some stupid box machine.

Ignoring her classmates the brunette was happy to answer, “Well it was originally created on May 8th, 1940 by Alexander Wolcott, though he definitely wasn’t alone in gunning for making strives with the technology,” she added.

“Very good Regina, now seeing as how most of our time spent today was mostly just refresher though only one of you seemed to absorb the knowledge I’m giving you a chance to not lose participation points here,” Mrs. Pelekai leaned over her desk palms down, “I expect each and everyone of you aside from Regina (though she knew the brunette would do it anyway) to write a four pages on a photographer that inspires you.” The whining of her class was getting on her last nerve and her tone began to show just that, “And I want no whining from any of you. You all dug your graves and must now live with the consequences.” the bell rang but none moved as she righted herself smoothing her hands down her blouse and slacks, “Class dismissed.” The scraping of metal chair legs and shuffling feet stampeded through the room till only one was left.

Picking up the mess’ left behind by the other students too lazy to clean up after themselves, “You don’t have to do that you know,” Mrs. Pelekai spoke walking around her desk to help the teen pick up the discarded papers and place things back into their original spots.

“I know,” she sighed placing the ratty photography textbook someone was no doubt using as a pillow back into its wire compartment under the seat, “But you shouldn’t have too either. We’re growing up, or at least should be.”

Setting a stack of plain paper down on one of the desks the teacher turns to Regina, “Speaking of do you know what you want to do after school?”

“No, not really, but I would like to be a photographer someday.” the faraway look in the brunette’s eyes was telling and if the Hawaiian native who moved to one of the coldest places she’s ever been just to teach then she knew this girl was destined for great things.

Smiling the older woman was happy, “I’m glad, you have a talent many don’t possess and it’s not just what’s on the picture, but the emotions captured in it.”

Not one to take a compliment for granted Regina smiled before looking at the clock, “Thank you, but I must take my leave.”

“Don’t let me keep you waiting,” her teacher smiled back at her as she gathered her things and left.

* * *

The day having come to an end Regina found herself at home eating dinner with her parents. Her mother had cooked one of her father’s favorite meals they rarely had due to his high cholesterol, steak and eggs. All three were quiet around the table having already told about their day however it was an unusual strange occurance as the utensils scraped and slid against the glass plates that nobody broke the silence. Until, “Alright Regina, I need to know who the boy was and why he was in our home without the knowledge of your mother or I.” Henry looked at his daughter strongly though his tone was more gentle.

Knowing it not best to lie she looked at her mother who’s raised brow told her of the woman’s curiosity as well, “I was helping my friend Emmett-”

“Who was half naked when you two were running out of the house,” he set his utensils down, “Do you know what that makes me think?”

Gaping at the thought of what her father must think the brunette was quick to reply, “We’re only friends daddy!” she swore pleadingly, “The only reason he was half naked was because I was helping him with the welts on his back.”

Rocked by the admission the next comment came from Cora, “You mean to tell me the boy living under the sheriff’s roof has welts on his back?” dark brown eyes narrowed in anger clenching her fork and knife, “How can that man-” 

“He doesn’t beat Emmett mother,” the young girl then defended, “It- it was Robin…” she spoke so quietly the two adults had to have been hearing wrong.

“WHat do you mean it was  _ him _ ,” the mayor’s tone was on edge. SHe’d never liked that boy, “How do you know this?”

Biting her lip Regina knew Emmett would be upset with her telling, but maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if someone knew, “When my alarms went off this morning I was supposed to be there,” wringing her hands in her lap she couldn’t meet the looks in her parents’ eyes, “I knew he had detention and Robin got the idea from student watching their fight like a circus act.”

Sensing this was a hard thing for his daughter to talk about Henry rose from his seat with a sad sigh, “Mija,” he whispered moving so he could crouch down by her chair. Taking her face in his hands the older man could see the tears just beneath her eyes starting to form, “He- he wouldn’t have been hurt if I’d just said yes.”

“Yes to what dear?” Cora’s tone now more gentle and caring as Regina tried to keep the memory at bay.

“If I’d just let him take what he wanted,” and those words that slipped past their daughters mouth had them both stewing in anger. In anger that the fact Robin would have dared to force himself upon their angel, “But I had run into Emmett that morning, literally, and so he came to find me since we’d accidentally swapped books,” she continued, “And as I was saying no he rescued me and the two fought. That’s when I ended things with him.”

Frowning Henry looked to his wife who was silently fuming on the inside while showing support for their girl, “Well then, we’ll have to do something about this.” and the brunette pulled back looking up with pleading eyes to her mother, “You can’t,” she begged, “It’ll only get worse…”

Moving around her father Regina came to stand in front of her mother, “Please, I promised him,” she looked out the kitchen window not liking how her mother knew her so well, “I don’t want to lose a friend.”

Pursing her lips Cora knew this boy she spoke of was something more than a friend, maybe not all the way to the extent of a boyfriend, but it could be soon. As for the way her daughter practically begged her to do nothing she knew she couldn’t, but maybe she could do something minor, “I can’t do that Regina,” she sighed as the stubborn girl crossed her arms once more looking into her eyes defiantly, “I at least need to talk to your friend and Mr. Tweed about the incident.”

Knowing that was the best she’d get, but also fearing losing her barely there friendship with Emmett Regina nodded, “Okay mother.” she turned away grabbing her plate off the table, “I’m just going to get an early night.” and though both Henry and Cora knew the girl wasn’t tired they both knew it was best to let her go.

As soon as she left and the two heard her door close Henry took Cora into his arms, “Are you sure you’re going to be able to keep this from hurting her?”

Wrapping her arms around his waist the older woman rest her head on his shoulder as they swayed, “I think, if what I know she feels for Emmett then maybe it won’t be so bad, just as long as he feels the same.” she sighed with a smile as the soothing motion of them swaying lulled her into relaxation, “As for that  _ other boy _ , I will be speaking with Mr. White soon.” and with her promise of taking a stance against this injustice the conversation was put to an end leaving only a happy couple hoping their choices were going to help more than hinder any future progress for Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we met a few characters, caught up with a few and have some new developments. So who's ready to see the other side of this when Emmett arrives home and had to explain his lateness to Todd and Vixey? Cause I am ready to write it. ANyway I'd like to know what you all thought and to ask what you guys might like to see in this story happen. Just asking. So let me know. Thanks!!
> 
> Review, kudos, bookmark, save for later, you know whatever you like please. Thanks, and have a good day.
> 
> ~DV
> 
> This is how I feel when I haven't posted in a while  
> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, holy cow! Two chapters in one months it's your all's lucky month? Now ask yourself how many innocent Leprechauns I had to hunt down just to post this nice chapter 2 days (or one day depending on where you are) before St. Patrick's day? The answer? So many cause I have finals to worry about, but I love you all so much that I was like fuck finals. They're only due next week right?

Dinner was a boisterous affair that evening as the four members of the house sat around the table laughing and enjoying each other’s company, “And then Copper comes up to me and say’s-  say’s “Tod, Tod, how’s a skinny guy like you take down a bear like that?” And they’re all cracking up as the lithe man finished his story. Sighing he wiped away a tear from the corner of his eye as the sounds of mirth died down before turning to the boys, “So how was your day, boys?”

Looking at one another the two teens seemed to communicate on who should go first. With each nodding at the other and the facial expressions made the two adults at the table smile knowing the two were going to keep this act up until one was asked directly, “So, Peter,” the boy looked to the woman at the end of the table with a smile, “How was your day?”

Taking a bite of his corn before answering Pan took time to ponder his answer, “Well,” he glared jokingly at his brother, “Emmett decided to wake me from my beauty sleep at what? Four AM?” He smiled as the two red heads shook their heads in amusement, “And then come to find out he didn’t walk to school today, but instead drove his Jeep to the school leaving me to walk on my poor aching feet.”

“You needed the practice seeing as it was cancelled today,” the blonde across from him chimed in.

Scoffing, Pan threw a grilled potato at the blonde who caught the piece of food in his mouth, “Yeah, well I wouldn’t of had too had you not gotten a detention.” And oh shit the nice meal they all were having went still as Vixey turned so Emmett was in her direct eyesight though the teen was putting on a good show of trying to slide under the table though his tall frame wouldn’t allow for it all the while glaring openly at Peter.

“You what?!” Her voice was hard and questioning. Gulping Emmett sat back up looking at the older woman with puppy eyes, that he found softened her some times, though this time she would not be moved, “Emmett Riley Swan,”  _ Fuck, she brought up the name, the entire name. _ The teen tried to smile though he knew his foster mother would not be swayed, “What’s this about getting a detention?”

Looking to Tod the man stood moving to stand behind his wife while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, “It wasn’t his fault dear,” he informed her though that did little in the ways of calming her down. SHe was a wonderful woman, but always pushed the boys to be their best. Looking up to her husband Vixey met his eyes before relenting and looking back to the chastised boy though she had only spoken his name, “I’m sorry Emmett, I shouldn’t have raised my voice.” She placed a hand atop his hoping his downcast eyes would meet hers, “I just love you both so much and want you to succeed, but if what Tod and you tell me is true then there must be something we can do about it.”

Finally looking up from his mean Emmett looked to his brother first who gave him an apologetic shrug forgettin how their foster mother was about education and wanting them to do their best. A slight smile let the boy know he was forgiven, it was then Emmett set his sights on the red headed woman, “It’s okay,” he assured with a smile which both husband and wife returned.

“Well now that’s taken care of I have some things that need to be done,” Peter broke the comfortable silence pushing his chair back and rising from the wooded seat.

Reaching out for the other boy’ hand Vixey squeezed it softly giving him too a soft smile, “Remember lights out at eleven,” the boy’s sighed knowing the curfew was much better than the one she’d already tried with them, but still loved to give her a hard time.

Chuckling Tod shook his head, “We could always go back to nine-”

“NO!!” Both Emmett and Pan shot their hands out as if to keep the dreaded time away, “We wouldn’t be able to relax after looking through pages and pages of small faded text against a white background with limited pictures,” Pan whined, “And how would we get our bro time in? Baseball and school can only go so far, but to keep us apart like that?” Emmett fake cried throwing his head back and resting the back of his wrist on his forehead, flinching having forgotten about his back though he hoped no one had noticed.

Tod had though, and was wondering why the older boy wasn’t sitting all the way back in his seat, but rather on the edge for most of the night. He just thought it something random, but seeing the cringe come to Emmett’s face told a different story. He’d just have to talk with him after his wife had gone to bed. No sense in worrying her over something else.

After peter left the other three left sitting at the table were also done with their meals. Being the courteous one Emmett gathered the dishes in a silent offer to wash them since Vixey cooked for the family. Looking to his wife Tod gave her a quick kiss before following the blonde into the next room. He wanted answers.

Sudd covered wrists scrubbed the glass plates beneath steaming water of the filled sink. He could have just put the damn things in the dishwasher, but Emmett preferred to do things by hand since it gave him something to do as well as time to think. To think about what was coming next. Since the hazing incident he knew Robin wouldn’t be gunning after him as long as he kept a low profile however with the way he knows his team will be shaping up to be that won’t work for very long. Since the first tryouts/practice he’d shaved the team down to the top thirty five players that could be on the team. All he could imagine though would the bullying could get worse, and it can’t change much from their as long as the physical violence remained to a minimum which was only a hope as far as he was concerned.

So focused on the dishes he didn’t notice the older man standing behind him leaning against the countertop, “So, you going to tell me how detention went today?” The voice drew the ballplayer from his thoughts.

“It went,” was his monotonous reply.

“That’s all you’re going to give me?” The man questioned with a little more force, “I know something happened.”

Closing his eyes Emmett could feel Tod’s presence behind him and scanning his body for any sign of injury, “It’s nothing okay?” He tried once more for the man to let it go, but it wasn’t happening, “Not until you tell me what’s wrong,” the Sheriff laid a hand on his shoulder causing him to draw in a small hiss.

Noticing the reaction the man moved swiftly lifting the boy’s shirt to reveal welts both recent and old, “What did they do to you?”

Snatching the shirt back down Emmett rounded on his foster father, “As far as the school is concerned they did nothing and that’s how it’s going to be,” his face red with anger and chest heaving had Tod backing away, “Understood?”

Though physically backing down Tod needed to help the boy who’d become a son to him along with his brother Peter, “Emmett, no, something needs to be done-”

Throwing a fist the blonde whipped around in time so his fist only collided with the roll of paper towels on the counter sending them sprawling across the floor, “They’ll only cover it up,” he whispered not able to meet the man’s eyes, “They’ll cover it up because the Storybrook football team is the best in state and if they’re reported then the tea will be disbanded or expelled making me a snitch and bringing more harm than good to the baseball team.” He reasoned hoping that Tod would understand.

Not wanting to argue the man sighed running a hand down his tired features before looking at the boy now leaning over the sink, “I know it may seem like the golden boy’s don’t get what’s coming to them and that’s because they don’t,” just as Emmett was about to speak the sheriff continued, “but that’s because- well they’re not golden boy’s. They’re bullies, who think they can get away with anything because they play well and know a lot of the staff is on their side, but there are those who aren’t. There’s me, the mayor, Graham, Mr. Hatter no matter how crazy he may be and even Mrs. Tucker isn’t one to let their shit slide.” He stood the boy up right and turned him around so he could look into the teens eyes, “So don’t you go tellin’ me nobody would see them punished, don’t you tell me that keepin’ silent is the way to go cause it ain’t and you need to know that.” He looked deep into the eyes across from his seeing a strength that had always been there build up even more as he continued to speak, “You wanna know what a golden boy looks like? Well take a look in the mirror kid, cause he’s staring right back atchya’. And them other guy’s? Well they’re the ones who wish they could be like you.”

Listening to Tod’s speech Emmett was overwhelmed. Nobody had ever spoke to him like that in a long time. The last one to do it was his father before the accident and then for the rest of his life up until about six months ago nobody even cared for him, parental wise that is, and to hear those words coming out of the man’s mouth was something he never expected.

“So don’t protect them.”

Still reeling from the words Emmett shook his head, “I can’t,” and with that he shouldered past the man and out of the room. Following the boy with his eyes Tod only sighed knowing nothing he could say would change Emmett’s mind.

It was only moments later after Emmett had left that the phone rung. Seeing it was the mayor Tod wondered what Mrs. Mills would be needing this time of night; pressing the answer button he put the phone to his ear, “Hello?”

“Yes, Mr. Tweed, it seems we have a matter to discuss.

“Oh really?” His brow crinkled in confusion,  _ Did I miss something a meeting? _ His thought was cut short by her reply.

“Yes it seems, that Mr. Hood is attacking fellow students.”

Not knowing how she knew the sheriff was curious, “I see, but how is it you’ve come by this knowledge?”

“It would seem my daughter is the one who patched him up.”

Understanding now he made sure the teen wasn’t near by, “Then it seems we have much to discuss,” he agreed, “but getting Emmett on board is a whole other story.”

“Leave it to me Mr. Tweed, leave it to me.” The dial tone followed her sentence, Mrs. Mills was a lovely woman, unless in mayor mode in which case she was the HBIC and could give a lot of people a run for their money, but he at least knew she meant well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I love you all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter no matter how short it was. Thank you all for your support and awesomeness.
> 
> How I feel when I begin to write for you all  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update in march you ask? Damn someone must have given you all some luck cause here we go again. I am really enjoying everyone's feedback and thank you to all who are reading this. I love you guys and I hope you like the next chapter.

Since it was the weekend Tod had Emmett accompany him to the station saying he had something for the teen to do to earn some cash by filling old cases and making them easier to find if anything needed to be cross referenced. Honestly the blonde didn't mind seeing as it was gas money in his pocket and he just got to hang around with Tod and Copper all day. What he didn’t know however was today he wasn’t really needed for work but rather to meet with the mayor.

“Hey, Tod,” Emmett called from the back room moving boxes of evidence from the corner of the room and onto the shelves by date.

Popping his head into the room the redhead smiled, “Yeah?”

“This box doesn’t have a name or date on it,” he lifted the white cardboard box showing the man the problem.

“Well, let’s take a look on what’s on the inside shall we?” He suggested as the blonde placed the box on the metal table across from the shelf, “Maybe that’ll give us a clue.”

Wiping off the dust the teen got a nod from the Sheriff to open the case. Taking the lid off Emmett looked inside finding a singular manilla folder with a name he didn’t know on it as well as a Storybrooke High letterman jacket, nothing else.

“Well, that’s weird,” Tod scratched at his stubble trying to remember if any cases he’s worked in the last eight years had to do with the school, but nothing came to mind. What was also strange was that the box itself had no date or year written on the specified lines. Considering the newness of the jacket though he could tell it was a newer style so the case must have been recent, “I honestly have no idea,” he told the boy who was still holding the lid and looking to the sheriff for an answer.

Setting the lid down he reached for the file, curiosity getting the best of him, when Tod stopped him, “You can’t do that.” Reaching for the file with his other hand Emmett ignored the protests, “If you don’t know what it is, and I don’t, then it’s free game,” he rebutted and Tod seemed to agree if releasing the blonde’s wrist was anything to go by.

Pulling out the folder he flipped it open, “James Nolan,” he read the name taking in the picture of a young man in his football jersey kneeling for his picture, “Who is this kid, and why is this in here?”

“It’s in here because I had my assistant file this away,” came the soft voice from the doorway. Both startled by the newcomer Tod and Emmett turned to face their guest. The blonde realized right away who he was by having seen the pictures hanging up in her home, “There wasn’t enough evidence to do anything to him and the lone witness wouldn’t talk,” she stepped further into the room looking first at the sheriff then to the boy with a very serious expression, “He was our current quarterback’s friend and brother on the field.”

Taking in everything she’ said the blonde knew something was up. Mayor’s don’t just arrive unannounced. Closing the folder he threw it down on the table, “It’s lovely to meet you madame mayor, but I know when I’m being played.” He crossed his arms and widened his stance in defence locking on to both adults in the room knowing Tod had something to do with it.

Sensing the boy’s distress Tod reached out to him only to be avoided, “Emmett-”

“NO!” He looked to the man he lived with, “You promised.”

“I promised nothing-”

“Yeah,” he chuckled, “And this is what it get’s me.” Without a word he goes to leave but the mayor’s in his way, “Excuse me.”

Pursing her lips Cora can see this wasn’t the way to get to him, but she knew another. Stepping aside she watched his retreating form before turning back to the sheriff, “We tried your plan, now may we try mine?” Her sculpted brow rose as the man nodded. Honestly he should have known Emmett better by now. Every time wore the boy down into admitting something it had always worked. There wasn’t any violence only him and Emmett if you were able to wear the boy down enough. For some reason though this time he wouldn’t budge. Perhaps he tried the right approach, but just too soon.

“Sure, just-” he shook his head before looking to the mayor once more, “have better tact than I did.” And he walks away.

Pulling out her cell the older woman made a call, “Hello?....Yes, I need you to track a phone for me….the number is 911819952 and please be efficient,” she hung up the phone knowing the location would be sent to her. Turning on her heel she walked out of the room passing the sheriff and his deputy at their respective desks giving them nods of farewell as they did the same.

* * *

She would be the first to admit she had no idea what she was doing. Hell, she has daughters not sons and even then the background Emmett came from would no doubt impede her understanding of the young man. If what the sheriff has told her of the boy is true then perhaps he’d be reasonable. She should have also known better than to go along with Tod’s plan. Asking a boy alone in an open area where escape is possible is one thing, but to have asked him in a room with only one door and two people it most likely felt more like an interrogation. Perhaps had she not agreed that morning to his plan she wouldn’t be ruining her heels in the dewy grass covering the ball park.

Looking around the field she was separated from Emmett by a high chain link fence used to protect spectators from the baseballs should one go wild. Watching as he took stance with his bat held tight his form was too rigid, no doubt working off the stress from earlier that morning. However as the pitching machine threw out another ball Emmett relaxed his form swinging away at the right second and sending the object flying high into deep centerfield before gearing up for another ball.

Seeing as he was going to take a while the mayor decided to simply take a seat on the bleachers and watch as he worked through whatever he needed to. It was only after a couple more swings though that he stepped away from the plate having exhausted the ammunition thrown at him. Gripping the bat at both ends he placed it at the base of his neck allowing his arms to go limp as the cool aluminum cooled his heated skin. Turning he came face to face with Cora. Seeing the knowing look in his eye the politician rose from her seat making her way around the fence to come into closer eye contact.

“I’m not gonna talk,” he stared down at her, since even in her heels he was at least a good inch or three taller than the five foot five inch woman in her three inch heels.

Seeing a hard wall within his green eyes she simply nodded, “I know,” she placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a light squeeze, “But allow me to thank you for helping my daughter.”

Frowning Emmett stepped back knowing that Regina too must have told, but he didn’t blame her. Nobody ‘normal’ could hold something like what she’d seen in. It must also be really hard to lie to parents who are politicians, or at least one of them.

“I only did what anyone else would have done,” he told her taking his hand off the blunt end and swinging it down by his side to lean on it as he crossed one foot over the other resting the point of his foot in the diamond dirt.

Wishing what he said was true Cora disagreed, “But they didn’t,” she spoke calmly if a little bit saddened by the thought that her daughter’s peers were okay enough to let Robin get away with what he has for the past few years, “Many are content to just stand by and let others take what they believe is theirs,” his gaze shifted so their eyes wouldn’t meet, “But you- you made a stand and defied someone who believes he’s better than others. I will not ask you to speak against the entire team, but at least help me make the school safer for girls and even others like my daughter.”

Looking up at the overcast sky the blonde boy, neigh in that moment he looked more like a man, sighed before bowing his head to meet her gaze, “Mrs. Mills-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the whole plan of Tod's will be explained next chapter, but what did you all think? I really need to know. Also if anyone would like to make me a cover for this story who'd be interested cause I'd love you for it.
> 
> Comments, questions, and concerns can be submitted in the box below. Also I hope everyone has a good day/night depending on when you're reading this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news everybody I'm free from school!!!!! *DANCE PARTY* then I remind myself I still have to go to work, ugh. But fear not for I will write as much as I can on this break. Speaking of which thank the truck I ran into for this chapter. Had my first car accident and couldn't go into work on Wednesday, so I decided to write. Didn't finish until today though. Don't worry all is well, as is the car thankfully.
> 
> Anyway enough about me here's what you've all been waiting for.
> 
>  

Looking up at the overcast sky the blonde boy, neigh in that moment he looked more like a man, sighed before bowing his head to meet her gaze, "Mrs. Mills, I'm afraid I won't be much help in that regard."

"And what makes you think that?" Her tone was clipped and verging on annoyance. How can he not see how his defiance can make a change?

Clenching his fists Emmett backed up putting some distance between them, "Because I'm me, a nobody, just somebody willing to do something right for a change-"

"Then finish what you have started," Cora interrupted now looking at him with somewhat pleading eyes, "Day in and day out that boy terrorizes the students at the school just because of who they are, where they come from, and even how they look. No one is willing to turn him in because they're afraid of him, and you're not."

"No, I'm not," he agreed turning and walking over to home plate and taking in the calm atmosphere of the field, "But I'm also not an idiot." He spoke before walking away and leaving the mayor stunned never having anyone walk away from her like that before.

* * *

Setting his equipment in the Jeep Emmett decided he'd come back later to put of the pitching machine since he didn't want to do it with the hard look of the mayor boring holes into the back of his skull. Still wanting to be away from the confrontations of it all he decided to take a walk around the town. In the year that he'd been there he never really got to explore the small sleepy town, seeing as all the hangouts were mushed together in the town center. On one side you had the arcade, Granny's Diner, Any Given Sundae, and the summer surf shop. On the other side there was all the Post Office, Gold's Pawnshop, and Geppetto's the custom wood decor shop. The only building in the center of town not connected and smashed together with the others was the library, where the giant clock tower stood tall and unmoving.

It was here while walking down this street that something caught his eye. In the small alley between Granny's and the arcade the blonde saw a few of Robin's friends laughing in a small circle pushing somebody around their small barrier. The person within the ring he couldn't very well see, but by the sound of the voice he could tell it was someone younger than they.

"C'mon kid," one taunted shoving the poor kid to another of his teammates, "Give us the money and we'll let you go. Right guys?" The only reply was the deep laughter of the others.

Frowning Emmett watched in anger. He didn't like bullies, and he was no hero, but there was no reason for this. Sucking in a breath he spotted a iron pipe by the dumpster they were hidden by. Grabbing said iron he decided to interrupt their fun. Not wanting to talk he simply swung the rod right onto the metal trashcan causing a vibration to be sent up his arm and a bang echoing into the streets.

Shocked all the teens looked to him, "I suggest you stop what you're doing."

Looking around the one leading them in that moment smirked, "Come back for more have you?"

Tightening his grip on the bar Emmett held it at his side his eyes daring anyone to try anything, "No, actually, I'm not," his calm tone was eerie not once looking away from them, "But if you don't let him go how long do you think it'll take Granny to come out and see what all the ruckus is if I start pounding on this here dumpster?" He raised the bar ready to swing.

"You wouldn't dare," one of the players stepped forward only for the blonde to bring the metal against the green garbage filled can sending out another echo louder than the last.

"It seems I would," he retorted ready to do it again. Before that could happen though the players were getting antsy, "Alright, we'll go, but this isn't over," he warned walking past Emmett who now rested the iron on his shoulder tripping the last player who dared jump in the kid's face before leaving.

"I'd watch where you're going pal, doesn't a receiver need quick feet cause it seems to me that you're currently tripping," he laughed as the last one left. Turning back to the kid he came over seeing the boy wiping tears from his eyes and sniffing, "Hey," the boy flinched looking up at him with a frown trying to decide if he was better or worse than those other guys.

Seeing he wasn't getting anywhere Emmett raised his hands in surrender putting the iron bar down on the ground and rolling it back near the dumpster before kneeling and looking the kid over. Seeing nothing but a scratch on the kid's knees and elbow's he knew the older kids knew what they were doing. This isn't the first time they've gone after a kid.

Sighing he held out his hand, "I'm Emmett," he smiled hoping the little guy would say something or even anything, "I'm D'Artagnan," he sniffled wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand, "Why'd you save me? No one ever saves me." The statement left the ball player crushed.

"Not even the grown ups?" He asked cautiously.

The little boy shook his head, "They don't know they bring me here, and nobody sees me at home."

Cringing the blonde knew exactly what the little boy was feeling. Reaching out to D'Artagnan even more Emmett brought the kid into a hug, "It's alright kid, we'll get everything sorted out. It's gonna be okay," he promised looking into the blue eyes turned red from crying. What say we get us a shake from Granny's huh?" He smiled as D'Artagnan nodded eagerly while taking Emmett's hand though they were going just around the corner.

Walking in Emmett found them a booth to sit at while they waited patiently for the waitress to come around. Looking at the boy across from him though he knew he needed to do something. He needed to do something so girls like Regina could feel safe as well as the little kids whose parents give them spare change to play at the arcade, Perhaps they're right. He thought as Ruby came over to take their order.

* * *

"I see you had just as much luck as me Cora," Tod spoke when he heard her heels click upon the linoleum floor, not even bothering to look up from his paper.

She simply hummed moving to hover over him, "And yet, I think I got through to him more than you did," she fired back crossing her arms as she did so.

Looking up at the woman the sheriff placed the paper down leaning back in his chair, "Or maybe neither of us did. Let's face it we didn't think this out well enough." He ran a hand through his hair, "Hell Emmett's only begun to actually do more than homework and baseball since he started at this school which is saying something considering his track record before entering high school."

Pursing her lips Cora conceded to his point, "True," the soft spoken word had them both thinking of the call earlier that morning.

* * *

_Tod was happily lying awake next to his wife as the sun had begun its ascent over the horizon sending its morning rays through the blinds. Smiling he was content to spend what extra time he had just watching his wife sleep. Brushing a lock of hair from her face her nose twitched gently causing a wide smile to adorn his face as she remained in slumber. However the ringing of his cell had him holding in a groan as he rolled over to answer the device not bothering to look to see who was calling._

" _Hello?"_

" _Yes, Mr. Tweed, I believe we need to talk." The mayor's voice came from the other end._

_Laying back down Tod knew that whatever happened today wasn't going to end well, "I know we do, but at least let me try my way first. He knows me better for the most part and well you can be-"_

" _Intimidating?" The amusement in her voice was evident._

_Moving off the bed he went to the closet searching for the uniform he had cleaned the night before, "That would be one word for it," he quipped back, "But I really think I can get through to him."_

" _Alright, but if it doesn't work then may I try?"_

" _That would be agreeable," he accepted before bidding the mayor farewell and hanging up the phone._

_Taking his uniform off the rack Tod stepped back into the master bedroom to find his wife awake and sitting against the headboard, "Who was that?" She asked pulling the sheet up to cover her exposed chest from the slight chill in the room._

" _That was the mayor," he told her while walking to the bathroom, "We're trying to get Emmett's help in getting Robin out of the school."_

 _Raising a brow Vixey smiled with a shake of her head, "Trying to get that boy to do anything not related to school or baseball is going to be a feat, even you can't accomplish," she told him. Frowning the man was a little sad his wife didn't believe in him, "But, if anyone can get him to do it it'd be you with a little_ stubbornness _and work of your own,_ " the woman smiled standing from the bed allowing the sheet to fall before walking over and leading him to the bathroom.

* * *

 _The morning wasn't much different for Cora save for she'd already been up coming up with ways to get Emmett's help. From what her daughter has told her the boy was reasonable and nice. However that had to be due to the fact her daughter was his age and a potential girlfriend should Regina do something about her feelings. Other than that she's never formally met the boy. All the times the sheriff and his family had been invited over Emmett had something to do, and so all she's seen is a picture. The first thing that came to mind was_ 'Oh, he and Regina would make wonderful grand babies,' _mind you she was slightly intoxicated and her eldest has yet to deliver any, of her own that is._

_Thinking of her youngest daughter she decided to check on her knowing Regina liked to sleep in until three in the afternoon on weekends, how that was possible she didn't know. So with that in mind Cora moved from her office downstairs to check on the sleeping girl upstairs and leave a note should she wake up earlier than intended. That thought alone got a snort from the mayor. Oh, how she makes herself laugh._

_Arriving at her daughter's door Cora gently turned the handle pushing it open a crack. Spying Regina's head halfway covered by the comforter she smiled Even with all that bed head she still looks like an angel, she smiled until a loud and ungodly snore came from her darling daughter causing the older woman to hold in her laugh. Content with the knowledge the girl would be asleep for some time she headed back down stairs and into her study._

_Moving to sit in her leather chair Cora sighed as the cool leather felt nice against her skin. Turning she watched the sun rise through her window with a smile on her face. Deciding it best to call the sheriff she picked up her phone and dialed his number._

_"Hello?" The sheriff's voice was somewhat groggy, no doubt having just woken up an hour prior to her call._

_"Yes, Mr. Tweed, I believe we need to talk."_

_The silence on the other end let her know he was thinking something over only to be proved correct when he spoke, "I know we do, but at least let me try my way first. He knows me better for the most part and well you can be-"_

_"Intimidating?"_

_"That would be one word for it," he quipped back, "But I really think I can get through to him."_

_"Alright, but if it doesn't work then may I try?"_

_"That would be agreeable,"_

_"Very well then, see you in an hour or two," she bid farewell and hung up._

* * *

As both had learned neither one of their plans had worked in any way. Or so it seemed. As the two were done with their musings they were surprised to see a very determined Emmett, back straight, shoulders stiff, and fists clenched came in the station stopping before both of them.

"Before either of you say anything I have some condition's," his words were fast spoken as he laid out the terms,"First, we go after them all, all of them, and even if we can't get any charges we can at least get them suspended. Second , nobody gets hurt because of this. The first sign of violence against anyone and I will not be held responsible for my actions should I witness such, and finally both of you," he looked to both of them, "Don't you ever try to manipulate me into doing something. You might not have intended to, but the tactics used were a slight manipulation and I will never be manipulated again." His heavy breathing was the only sound in the two celled station as he waited for their response.

Quick to recover Cora frowned realizing the way he acted wasn't entirely his fault. They had laid the pressure on somewhat thickly, and that wasn't right, "You're right, and I'm sorry." She apologized, "As am I," Tod echoed with a frown just realizing how the whole scenario in the other room that morning went down.

Nodding in acceptance the teen visibly relaxed, "But I can't allow you to harm other students should they decide to beat up and or bully others," the sheriff went on to say, "You're almost eighteen, and that means they could try you as an adult should someone press charges." He stood from his chair so he was eye level with the boy, "And you'd also ruin any chances of making the team any better."

Chewing his lip Emmett knew the man before him was right, but still it was going to be hard to resist doing anything, "Fine," he conceded.

"Good," the sheriff spoke not knowing where to go from their.

Seeing the awkwardness between the two the mayor decided to chime in once more, "Well now that that's taken care of shall we see what we can do about him and those other fellows?"

"Let's," Tod motioned for Emmett to go into the interrogation room before calling one of the other officers to question the boy, seeing as if he did it's be a conflict of interest, "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? I'd like your thoughts, well I crave them, but if you leve them here I shall ponder them and take delight in them as well.
> 
> Thank you all so much, you guys and gals, and dogs and cats are amazing. LOVE YOU ALL!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will not believe the week I had. You know I thought vacations were supposed to be nice and relaxing. Me, I received the complete opposite. I mean really.
> 
> Skip next section because it's just me ranting, or you can read it if you like. I just had to get it out of my system.
> 
> So say hypothetically of course a mother and a little sister of mine are walking all over my step dad and they don't care. The little sister has boys over at 4 am in her bed while my dad's at work but mom know's the boy is in there with her. She buys the little sister and her friends $300 worth of booze and allows her free reign. She also goes out past the towns curfew and comes home in her underthings and throwing up. This is just the smaller things she has done. Wonderful right? Best part is if they're caught the booze was bought with dad's money as well as cigarette's and his name is the only one on the lease. Not going to lie I am so stressed I could snap and severely maim the mother and little sister and wind up in jail, but for you all I shall refrain.
> 
> But just in case I do drop this story for a while it's because all this hypothetical bs is going on.
> 
> PS: Sorry for the rant.
> 
> Also beware for use of offensive language!!

Emmett and Robin glared at one another, both equal in height and understanding of what was happening. The student body gathered around the doors as over fifty students were asked to leave the school. Each one, a member of the football team. The only one refusing to go was Robin.

“This is my school!” He declared looking for anyone to back him up but the other students just watched on.

Smirking Emmett crossed his arms, “No, this is our school,” the captain’s declaration received shouts of enthusiasm and rounds of applause as Tod escorted the quarterback out of the building.

“This isn’t over!” The boy shouted over his shoulder directing the threat to the blonde who simply shrugged it off. Turning the teen caught Regina’s gaze from across the way who was smiling radiantly. Smiling back Emmett made his way towards her, and she to him.

Meeting in the middle both made no other move other than to stare longingly into one another's eyes, “Hey,” Regina bit her lip shyly as the blonde tucked a fallen strand of hair behind her ear.

“Hi,” he whispered back looking from her eyes to her red lips. Seeing the okay within her brown pools the captain leaned down taking her lips in his never moving but rather waiting for her to make the next move. Ignoring the others around them Regina smiled as his soft lips molded to hers just right, Wrapping her arms around his neck the brunette pulled him closer as he placed his hands on her hips just content to be in that moment. And that is how Emmett became a name in the history books of Storybrooke...or, it would have if Cora had been able to shape the way things turned out.

 

**What Really Happened…**

 

After speaking with one of the other officers Emmett didn’t know Monday was quick to roll around and bring the beginning of it all, “You ready Emmett?” Tod called from downstairs having been waiting on him for the past fifteen minutes.

“Yeah,” he called back grabbing his things and running down the stairs, “I’m ready.”

Looking the boy up and down the man nodded an affirmative before bidding his wife farewell, “I’ll be back honey.”

“Alright, just be careful,” she smiled handing him his lunch before seeing all three men off. Once outside the tree parted ways, Peter going with Emmett in his Jeep and Tod in the cruiser.

Learning what was allowed to happen at the school was hard and rightly unacceptable behavior. Since many of the claims that had been dropped against the team or just certain members as a whole were violent Tod would be showing up with his deputy Copper, and two other officers from the small station. The mayor would be there as well since she was head of the school board and many of the parents of the players up for suspension would be already at the school too.

“So, you really turning the head douche in?” Pan asked from the passenger seat of the vehicle as Emmet clenched the wheel tighter. With each minute that passed he had a bad feeling about what he was doing, but even he knew it was for the best.

Not even taking his eyes off the road he simply replied, “Yeah, I mean…” he looked out the window remembering D’Artagnan and the way he acted in the diner after the guys decided to have a little fun, “If we don’t do something then what’s to stop them from going too far at some point?”

Shrugging Pan looked out the window never having seen the school so full on a Monday morning before, and with three Storybrooke cruisers outside you’d think there was a minor drug bust or threat to the school, “I agree, but damn,” he whistled, “Taking the head of the snake down? That takes balls bro,” the mirth in his voice had Emmett smiling as well.

“At least I have some,” he fired back to which the teen lightly shoved Emmett’s shoulder, “Hey, hey! Not while I’m driving,” the older of the two scolded before taking  hand off the wheel and shoving back.

Laughing they turned into the student designated parking lot trying to find a spot to park. Scoping out the choices he noticed Regina chatting with a blonde near her car, seeing a free spot next to hers he slowly made his way over there careful to avoid any student not paying attention to where they were going.

Pulling up beside the black Mercedes Emmett’s crimson red vehicle stood out, then again that could have been all the mud stains on it from when he and Pan went hiking the other night. Putting the car in park he and his brother gathered their things before joining the two women.

“Emmett,” Regina smiled brightly at his arrival completely ignoring Pan in the process.

“Eh,” the forgotten boy shrugged, “What am I? Chopped liver?” He laughed causing Regina to blush out of embarrassment and Kat to laugh.

“Nice to see you to Lost Boy,” the blonde girl smiled followed by a “Hello,” from Regina.

Books pressed against her chest Regina looked up at the blonde, “So, do you happen to know why there’s three cruisers outside of the school?”

“Yeah, what’s up with that?” Kat echoed looking to the two boys as well.

Scratching his chin Pan decided to let Emmett take this one, “It’s all yours ‘Met.”

Shooting his brother a look the teen sighed, “I thought your mom would have told you.”

“Told me what?” Regina raised a brow in question.

“Told you that-”

“Regina!” The familiar voice called from the double doors, “Come quick, they’re- they’re-”

“They’re what Sydney?” The brunette demanded to know not having liked Emmet being interrupted.

Painting the photographer doubled over his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath, “Robin-” he sucked in a breath pointing to the doors behind him, “Football team-” and another breath before standing up, “Expulsion.”

Shocked Regina turned to find Emmett searching for her reaction. She didn’t know what to say, it was...it was all too much and just an amazing thing, “That’s what’s going on?” She finally breathed feeling a smile form upon her lips.

“Uh- yeah,” the blonde smiled back as she took his hand and began sprinting into the school followed by Pan, Kat, and Sydney.

“Sydney, take pictures!!” She laughed over her shoulder as she ran and ran down the wide hallway until she was blocked by the student body watching the spectacle like they were at a zoo. Trying to get a better look Regina tried seeing over everyone’s head before deciding to push everyone out of her way, “Alright, move it!” She commanded but nobody budged as the ruckus was echoing off the walls.

Moving in front of her Emmett nodded to Peter who joined him making a two person wall and began to push through the crowd, “Come on Regina, you’re the one who wanted to see this,” Emmett’s brother called over as Kat was already following as well as Sydney. Keeping up with them the group got to the front of the crowd just as Robin and a few of his friends were putting up a small fight.

“You can’t do this!” The quarterback got into Principle White’s face while being pulled back by Tod and Copper, “This is my school!” He raged looking out to the crowd for support but received none.

Pulling Robin back Tod spotted Emmet and gave him a nod, one the boy understood to mean be prepared just in case, and he was. The way Robin was blowing up was a bad situation waiting to happen,”Mr. Locksley I would prefer it if you cooperated seeing as we are in front of your peers and the mayor of this town,” the sheriff warned, but the teen didn’t listen.

“There isn't a Storybrooke High without me!” Spit spewed from his mouth. Shoving from the redheads grip the ex-football player spotted the blonde he knew was the cause for his expulsion. Emmett Swan, and right behind him Regina. The woman that should be his. Rushing the group the baseball captain reacted quickly.

Pushing Regina back into the crowd Emmett blocked them as best he could as the charging man ran into him like a bull in a china shop. Groaning as Robin rammed his shoulder into Emmett’s gut the blonde fell back, the students behind him dispersing enough to give the two enough room to continue fighting and began to chant as they swarmed the two captains wanting some real entertainment blocking the officers from getting the roudey teen.

Dodging the fist ment for his face Emmett pushed Robin off him as a hand met the red, white, and black tiles letting out a yelp. Rolling away the baseball player landed in a crouch his hands and feet still on the ground waiting for Robin’s next move. Not backing down the football player ran at the blonde again only to be dodged and tripped onto the cold hard ground. Seeing the laughing faces still canting them on got the boy even more pissed than he already had been. Pushing off the ground Robin didn’t move, he stood simply looking at Emmett with a smirk.

“You call this a fight?” He taunted, blood spilling from his split lip courtesy of the floor, “Cause this is child’s play.”

Reining in his own anger Emmett clenched his fists, “I won’t stoop to your level.”

“Oh, but you will,” and he charged once more catching the blonde off guard by feigning a move to the left when he went right bringing up his fist in an uppercut. Reeling from the attack Emmett decided not to hold back. Red in the face the blonde ignored the shock to his jaw stepping into the quarterback’s space strategically placing jabs and punched to the teens upper chest and face.

Teeth met knuckles, eyes were pounded, gut kicked, nose broken, Emmett unleashed everything he’d been holding in since that morning. By the time his foster father and his other officers were able to make it through the crowd Robin was groaning in the fetal position blood spilling from his nose and mouth and at least three molars were on the floor. Above him Emmett stood barely scathed and heavily breathing looking down on the pathetic and selfish boy. Noticing the chanting had stopped the captain looked up to find the shocked faces of the entire student body and the other officers until one lone student stepped into the circle not afraid of the teen before him. With a smile the small kid raised a fist in the air yelling in victory. Soon the cry grew louder and louder until all the students surrounding him (even some of the football players) were cheering him on as Tod looked at him disappointedly and took Robin away.

“This isn’t over you fuckn’ fag!” He heard Robin spit through his pain.

Watching his guardian take the teen away Emmett couldn’t help but look at his hands and the blood that had crusted on his knuckles. Some of it was his, but most of it was Robin’s. Sighing he looked for the only person who could bring him solace in that moment because perhaps if she could forgive him then maybe he too could forgive himself.

Sadly she was nowhere to be seen as he spun still in the middle of the fighting ring they had created. Noticing his brother’s discomfort Pan met him in the middle, “Hey, c’mon,” he pushed his brother out of the ring knowing Emmett wasn’t one to lose control like that, “It’s okay.” He assured, but his words were hollow as the two came face to face with their frowning guardian, mayor, and principle.

“Office,” Tod looked at Emmett, “Now.” Accepting his fate he was the first to walk into the offices as Principal White ordered the other students to class reminding them all that the day had only just begun.

Being the last to enter Cora couldn’t help but smile as Regina, who’d gone to get bandages for Emmett after the fight sought him out frowning when she couldn’t find him. Seeing her mother the brunette came to ask if she’d seen him. Before she could ask though she saw him with his father and White through the glass windows. Seeing her daughter's reaction the mayor smiled, “It’s alright Regina, I’ll make sure he isn’t punished too harshly.”

“Thank you mother,” she whispered moving to sit in front of the office’s on the bench across from them, “But I think I’ll wait out here on my free period.”

Seeing how much her daughter cared for the boy and not only that, but how Emmett was ready to take anything thrown at him made the mayor believe the blonde should get off scot free since it was self defense. However since the whole student body watched their baseball captain beat the ex-quarterback to a near pulp coupled with the fact they’d expelled more than fifty football players for acts just as bad meant he wouldn’t be let off easily. She just hoped her plan to have him serve community service would be enough for the sheriff and principal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed what went down. It was really freeing to write it. And don't worry Cora's got this. I mean when doesn't she have this in a bag right? Let me know what y'all thought.
> 
>  


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I usually post something longer in this part but I'm running behind and have to dash off to work. Love you all and have a good day!!

The tension in the office was palpable as Emmett, Tod, and Cora sat across from Mr. White. The man sitting behind his desk laced his fingers together bringing them up under his chin appearing deep in thought. Knowing something was going to happen the blonde teen sat straighter in his chair showing a confidence not many would show in this situation.

“It seems to me Mr. Swan that it is not just the football team in need of reshaping if the spectacle witnessed today is anything to go by.” the Principal finally spoke leaning back in the brown leather chair he coveted like a throne.

Gritting his teeth the boy held back not wanting to make anything worse. Surprisingly though it was Cora who took action, “Excuse me?”

“Madam Mayor, surely you agree-”

“No I do not,” the woman rose from her seat, “What you witnessed was an act of self defence, and if not for this boy here this would be going on for much longer than it should have.”

Glaring at the blonde White tried to plead his case to the boy’s father, “Mr. Tweed-”

“I agree that it wasn’t the right course to beat Robin to a pulp, but it was in self defence.” he agreed with the woman looking down on the man behind the desk her shadow making her presence a bit more threatening than any had seen in awhile.

“Be that as it may,” the man went on undeterred, “We have expelled almost fifty students for bullying and fighting. What am I to tell the parents of those that Mr. Swan gets off scot free for self defence?”

“I’m not getting off scot free though,” Emmett finally decided to say his peace, “I agree that what I did wasn’t the answer, but I also wasn’t going to allow myself to be beaten to a pulp without giving something back.” he looked to the adults in the room, “Besides none of this would happen if there was a no tolerance policy and teachers students could actually trust as well as superiors above their teachers as well.”

White glared at the boy as Cora and Tod though over what he said. It was true the school had no tolerance policy in the handbook and it was the way the school had been run for so long it seemed it didn’t need one. However with the knowledge of that being wrong brought to the forefront of everything things needed to change.

“Then I suggest the school board draft one,” the mayor spoke breaking the thoughts going through the minds of the others, “I shall call for a board meeting later tonight, and have everyone ready to instate the new policy as early as next week.”

“I'll let the other parents at the station know,” Tod added, “But before we do anything what about Emmett?”

Stopping in her tracks since she’d begun to pace Cora smiled, “Since it seems we must do something why not community service? My husband Henry runs the stables and is always commenting on how he needs more help.” she provided easily with a smile.

“I don’t thi-”

“Done,” Emmett jumped from his seat before Mr. White could get a word in at all.

“Good, then it’s settled,” Cora smiled at the three before heading towards the door, “Well tata dears,” and she was gone.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Since the month prior the school board instituted a no tolerance policy stating that any form of bullying was to be punished. Along with that Coach Hanns’ contract had been terminated and the school spread the word on his type of teaching so anything more than a night janitor was off his job options. As for the student body in general it was amazing how many of them came together to form a united body that stuck up for one another. Things were far from perfect, but they were getting better.

Nobody was bullied in the halls or in between classes, no more hazing pranks were had and if there were even mention of any it was thoroughly investigated. With the expulsion of Robin and merry band of abusers football was the black spot of sports. Where it once reigned on the top of the social ladder it was now at the bottom when it came to sports. Because of this vacuum in the status quo and all the teens remembering how Emmett was the one to take Robin down it seemed a unanimous decision had been made without the captain’s awareness the the baseball team was now number one.

For the captain and his friends things couldn’t have been better. He and Belle still worked together in AP Anatomy, top in their class. With Regina’s partner in Psych having been expelled Mr. Hatter paired her with Emmett and Archie who both welcomed her with open arms. Outside of school Emmett helped with the horses having paid off his community service the first week after it was assigned. However after getting to spend more time with Regina and the giant creatures he decided to stick around.  He told it it was purely so he had something to do in his free time, but he’d watch her. He’d watch Regina ride around the fields a smile on her face and wind in her hair. Nothing compared to her beauty as the sunset over the horizon and the sun danced off her olive toned skin. It was mesmerizing to say the least.

Inside his home it was even better. He and Peter grew more excited with the beginning of the season underway and it would seem Pan also gathered the courage to ask Regina’s friend Katherine out after her and Frederick's break up. She said no about ten times before finally saying yes and honestly Emmett couldn’t have been happier for his brother. As for Mr. and Mrs. Tweed the two were just as happy and excited for them both, but also a little sad seeing as how their family was growing up too fast. Or at least it was in the case of Mrs. Tweed. Tod seemed to be more of the stoic one. He was the more enthusiastic of the two though when it came time for baseball season. Hell he already had tickets to every game and couldn’t wait to see his boys play.

It was also in this month that Emmett finally was introduced to Ruby as more than the local waitress at her Granny’s diner when he and Belle decided that a study break was needed. Having enjoyed the waitress’ sarcasm immensely before knowing she was Belle’s girlfriend he liked her, but seeing the two together the blonde was able to tell they were meant for each other and wished them the best. 

In the case of Regina the brunette couldn’t have been happier with the way things turned out. She smiled more and most of all got to spend her time at the stables with Emmett. She loved having him there and with each passing day she knew she was either going to continue on like she did or grow a pair and ask him out. Whichever came first. Other than that the yearbook was filled with more moments, as well as the paper, seeing as how the school seemed more alive than it has been.

And all of that? It brings us to this moment. The halls are filled with red black and white as each student sported the colors of their school. It was the first game of the season and everyone was happy to show their leader their support. It was unnerving really as the team wore their crimson red jerseys showing who would be taking on the Highland Titans.

The tension in the school was noticeable. They were all depending on their Kight’s to win a game that hasn’t been won in twenty-eight years. To say the whole team was nervous was an understatement.

“You’re going to be fine Emmett,” Regina whispered as once again the captain looked at the ticking clock on the wall, “And stop shaking goddamit.”

Stilling his leg the teen complied, “Sorry,” was his reply before turning back to his assignment handed out by his math teacher. Since both on free period the two decided to sit at the table together, but with all the pressure it would seem the confident young man wasn’t able to focus. Instead of shaking his leg Emmett began to tap his pencil mercilessly against his paper.

Huffing Regina laid her pen down, “Emmett,” she got his attention again who asked the silent question of ‘what?’ and her eyes moved to his pencil wishing it’d burst into flames. Realizing what he did the blonde decided to give up on even trying to concentrate on his math.

“Sorry, I’m just not sure I can do this.” the admission shocked the brunette. The days leading up to this Emmett was boasting and bragging about how they were going to win, and now to hear he wasn’t sure if he could wasn’t something she expected.

“What? But- but- you’ve been building the whole team and school up ever since this past week!”

Fumbling for a moment the teen ran his hands through his hair, “Well...yeah, that’s my job as captain.” he told her, “No matter how bleak things seem I always have to make sure everyone believes we can do this, but there’s nobody here telling me I can.”

Taken back by how he snapped at her the brunette frowned realizing he was right. Everyone was always asking him if they were ready and never really asking him if he was ready. It wasn’t fair really. Deciding to do what no one else seemed to she smiled, “So, are you ready?”

Looking Into her eyes, the cognac he’d become so familiar with, he sighed resting his arms on the table crossing them before laying his head down. “I honestly don’t know.” the silence between the two was comfortable, “But I have to be don’t I? I mean I’ve built so many people up that I have to be ready. And if we lose well...then I’m the one who told everyone we would win.”

Placing Her hand atop his Regina squeezed calloused skin, “I believe in you,” she smiled and he lifted his head up to smile at her. Squeezing back the blondes smile became a full blown grin as their eyes never broke away. They were in their own world, “And when you win,” she continued speaking in a tone so soft he had to lean into hear her, “I will be the one who told you so.”

The laugh that left her was melodic and sweet. Emmett couldn’t have asked for a better friend in that moment. Chuckling he leaned back in his chair watching as the laugh filled the air around them with a warmth and affection he wanted to give to her.

“And I’ll let you,” he smiled as the laughter died down but the smiles still remained. The few seconds left were spent in silence just smiling at one another and just when it seemed time had stopped the bell rung signalling the end of class.

Not wanting to leave they both begrudgingly stood gathering their things and headed for the door. Opening the giant door Emmett allowed Regina to pass through first before following her to class though his was on the other side of the building. Stopping at room 245 the two lingered out in the hall.

“You know you don’t have to walk me to classes and things right?” she asked looking up at him as he leaned against the wall he simply shrugged it off before stepping closer.

“Well maybe I like walking you places,” and how he did. He noticed more about her when they walked, even in silence, and how he came to care for her more and more in those moments. The way she would smile as a fellow student or friend greeted her, how she would stop and help someone pick up their things, and just so many things that seemed so small but ere in fact just so big that he couldn’t help but want to walk with her anywhere she went.

Seeing the range of emotions flowing through his eyes the brunette bit her lip deciding it was time to step up, “Hold these for me will you?” she held out her books which he took from her.

“Um, okay, but isn’t your class rig-” his response was cut off as Regina gently wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and brought his lips to hers. Keeping their lips locked but still neither one wanted the moment to end, even more so when Emmett let go of the books, not caring in the slightest, dropping them to the floor and brought the brunette closer to him. Moving their lips in tandem they both sighed in contentment only breaking when the final bell alerting them of their tardiness rang loudly in their ears.

Still in his arms Regina looked up at Emmett both wearing contented smiles, “Well that was-” he coughed before leaning back in to steal one more kiss, “That was great.”

Shyly ducking her head Regina couldn’t be more happy with the outcome of what had just happened, “Yeah it was.” so lost in their world neither saw Mr. Gold, Regina’s Lit teacher, walking towards them.

“Ms. Mills, shouldn’t you be in class?”

Knowing the teacher was right (sadly) the captain let the brunette go and picked up her books he’d dropped in need to hold the woman before him. Taking the books from Emmett Regina smiled, “So, I’ll see you later?” he asked breathlessly.

“At the game,” she assured with a nod, “Have a good day till then.”

“Um...yeah,” the blonde watched her walk away and into her class before realizing he was late to gym. Hightailing his way across the school he knew he’d have to put in extra warm up runs, but knowing what caused his lateness to class Emmett couldn't care less. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been long since I last updated but hey at least there’s a chapter this month. The reason this one was delayed was because I got a new job. I no longer work fastfood and have moved up in the world to being a night stocker. So much better than making tacos and burritos for people. But enough about that. I was thinking I wouldn’t be getting one out so yay me!!! As for everyone’s responses I am never going to stop loving them or you. It has been amazing the feedback I get and I am grateful for it.

"Make sure to take pictures Sidney."

"I know Regina," the boy scoffed rolling his eyes, "It's just a baseball game."

Stopping the brunette turned on her heel glaring at him, "It is not just a game, and by the way the new captain has been training the team we might just win a game for the first time in twenty-eight years," her nose flared and fists curled at her sides, "So if this is just another baseball game to you go ahead and leave."

Seeing the head of the paper and yearbook seething wasn't something new to the man before her, but seeing her this outraged while doing so was. They didn't call her The Evil Queen for nothing. Sidney was terrified, so terrified that he just held up his camera and said, "Pictures. Right. Got it." before running off in the direction of the bleachers as parents and students alike milled around them heading in the same direction. Smiling at the way Sidney all but ran from her Regina went looking for her….boyfriend? Is that what they were or were they just two kisses that meant nothing? Deciding to let it go she made her way to the home team's dugout.

Standing behind the chainlink fence she threaded her fingers through the cool aluminum chains blocking the crowd from any danger a misshit ball could cause them or even a well hit one at that. Spotting Emmett standing at the first base line with his brother and some of the other players. A large black twenty-eight was printed on the back of his crimson jersey and the tight white pants clung to his ass and legs like white on rice. She'd never been more sure than in that moment that baseball was definitely becoming her favorite sport.

Around her others were milling about looking for some place to sit and watch the outcome of this most anticipated opening home game. The other team, the Titans, wore a pewter blue shirt with their respective numbers printed in an ungodly sunshine yellow. It was a sad sight. However the players and fans themselves looked all too happy and smug thinking they knew what was coming. Even going as far as to yell what a joke the Knight's were. Regina was honestly surprised no Knight fought back.

Still watching the players and people in front of her the brunette didn't notice Katherine coming up to stand beside her, "So, you enjoying the view as much as I am?"

Smirking Regina responded, "Oh, you have no idea," she agreed knowing Kat was looking at her boyfriend's ass and she herself was looking at Emmetts. As if he could feel her gaze though said Captain turned around spotting her over at the fence, Smiling he turned his brother towards the girls giving them both a wave from the field.

Waving back the two young women smiled more, "So, what's going on with you and Mr. Swan over there?"

Running her tongue over her teeth Regina was trying to figure out if she should tell Kat about the kiss' they'd shared in front of Mr. Gold's classroom no less and around all of their peers. She knew it'd be a shock since she wasn't one for PDA's. Deciding to she blushed before smiling, "We kissed."

"WHAT!" Kat spit out her water she'd been drinking. Before looking at her friend who was still making eyes at the blonde Captain, "And you didn't tell me this before why?"

"Because it wasn't relevant up until this point when you asked," the brunette retorted turning to face Katherine fully, "Besides, it just happened before last class."

Crossing her arms the blonde pouted, "But I had last class with you. You should have told me then."

Laughing the brunette shook her head, "Oh, shush you."

"Oh no," Kat declared not minding the looks that were being drawn their way, "We are talking about this-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen would you please stand and join us in singing our national anthem," the game's announcer voiced over the PA system interrupting the blonde from finishing, "This isn't over." Kat glared at Regina.

Shaking her head Regina, Kat, as well as all other attendees, and ball players stood for the national anthem. The person performing out on the pitcher's mound was the school's choir being led by Mary Margaret. All stood proudly and if it was possible as they sung the Knight's team stood prouder and taller, shoulders straight and hats over their hearts. By the time it was done everyone was ready to play. After the applause the choir left for the stands and the Knight's took the field as the Titans sat in the dugout and readied their batters.

* * *

It was the top of the ninth and the Knight's were taking the Titans by storm. One could only equate the ass kicking to a massacre in the most basic form of the word. They would have called the game earlier but the Titans refused to give up even while trailing in runs by five. Of course the other team never expected the one team that hadn't won in years to be any competition. They were wrong.

With Pan on the mound, Emmett at the shortstop, Shang as the catcher, and the rest of the team in the positions they'd come to know well they were unstoppable. Whenever a blue shirted Titan came up to bat and Pan threw a ball they'd miss it if they blinked. For a whole nine innings there's been about twenty hits and eight base hits overall. To say the team who couldn't win a game for twenty-eight years was back in action was an understatement.

Earlier in the game it would have seemed the complete opposite. The first few base hits came in at the top of the second with both runners in scoring position. The Knights quickly took them out though. However now with bases loaded and the best batter for the Titans up to bat they could even the score.

Pan could feel the sweat trickling down his head and into his eyes causing them to sting. The Titans were good, but he was better. As the sun beat down on him though he couldn't figure out how they got to this point. The Knights led by two, but the bases were loaded and as much as he wanted to he knew they'd have to make a play soon. With one out and bases loaded they needed a good play. Looking to his brother Emmett gave a slight nod signalling to his team to play back for a double play depth. He was ready, and hell, Pan was sure they were all ready but- Shaking his head he drove away whatever thoughts were plaguing his mind and planting doubts.

* * *

Sitting with Katherine, her mother, father, and Mr. and Mrs. Tweed was a thankful reprieve from having to tell Kat about the kiss. She was happy they happened but she didn't want to discuss it further until she knew what they meant. So far in the game it had been a tough one. With neither team making a single run until the bottom of the third. She remembers it well seeing as how she couldn't take her eyes off the Captain who brought in the first run of the season.

_"Oh, Regina dear, I'm sorry were late," her mother apologized though she responded only with a shrug watching as Emmett came up to the plate bat in hand ready to bring someone in with Naveen on third and Aladdin on second ready to run._

_"Have any scored yet?" the Sheriff asked._

_"Nope," Kat answered for her knowing Regina was watching a certain someone take a few practice swings. And really she couldn't blame her; the way Emmett's arms flexed when swinging the bat was well...damn. But she had her own ballplayer so she was fine with what she had._

_Not paying attention to the slightest, not even the way the uncomfortable bleachers dug into her back or the heat bearing sun. Biting her lip and crossing her fingers the brunette hoped this would be it._

_"LET'S GO EMMETT!" Some of the girls squealed making Regina turn and glare in their direction with a scowl. It was an actual group of girls squealing over him._ He's mine _she lowly growled internally._

_Hearing her daughter say something Cora turned to her daughter, "What was that dear?"_

Shit. Did I say that out loud? _"Nothing mother," she dismissed her easily turning her attention back to Emmett._

_More cheers followed from the other watchers giving praise to the entire team and cheering them on while the Titans tried to crush them with nasty remarks and booing. Watching as the Captain seemed to ignore it thought he readied his stance bending slightly forward feet apart and bat settled above his shoulder. The first pitch came outside the box for a ball one, the second came right down the middle for a strike and the third he clipped off into foul territory._

_Seeing he was worked up Regina wished there had been something she could do for him. That's when it started. Two claps followed by 'Let's go Knight's' was chanted by her father then picked up by Mr. Tweed, his wife, and Cora until more and more were chanting and clapping in time. Looking around the crowd was on its feet chanting and clapping. Unable to resist the urge to join in she stood chanting and clapping happily along with the others. Seeing the young man smile told her was a it more relaxed now that the cheering had drowned out the negative things being spewed at him._

_Taking his stance once more Emmett looked ready to slay a dragon. Knowing this was it or the inning was done he knew he wasn't going down this time. As the pitch left the mound Emmett raised his foot swinging the aluminum bat connecting with the hide covered ball hitting it out to the fences._

_Stunned he simply stood there in shock not thinking he could have done it with all the pressure on him. Gaping Regina ran to the fence, "Emmett!" he looked at her, "Run you idiot!"_

_Taking her command for what it was he dropped the bat and ran just as Naveen was hitting home and Aladdin was rounding third. Knowing he hadn't been fast enough though to outrun the throw he went in for the frontal slide diving onto the ground and skidding across the dirt touching the base with his hands before a tag could get him since the first basemen wasn't touching it._

_The crowd was on their feet again and losing their collective minds as the announcer over the PA system joined in the celebration, "And that's the way it's done!"_

Watching the other three runs come in innings five, six, and eight was amazing, Now that they were down to the last stand they all knew with the bases loaded the Titans could make a comeback, but if they somehow pulled this off it'd be one of the greatest moments in Storybrooke history.

"Come on babe, you got this!" Kat stood cupping her hands around her mouth and encouraging her boyfriend.

* * *

Loosening his body the pitcher gripped the ball in his right hand inside his gloved left hand. Looking to Shang he waited for a signal. Fastball? No. Pan shook his head. Curve? Once again a negative. Knuckle? Smiling Pan nodded in confirmation. Turning to his side so his left shoulder faced the batter Pan brought up his glove ready to make his move. Arms raised high and his left knee seeming to follow the ascent as if on a string he brought his arms back down pulling back on his right arm launching forward on his left leg he whipped his arm forward releasing the ball seemingly flying from his fingertips.

The ball is all over the place like a plane in turbulence and as it flew closer to the targeted glove everyone seemed to be waiting for a strike to be called. The sound of metal hitting hide though diminished that hope as the ball flew straight towards the left field and the shortstop. Seeing his chance as the ball flew low to his left the Captain jumped to the side reaching for the ball. Feeling it connect with his hand as he hit the dirt laden ground in a kneel. Emmett grasped the ball fingers running over the loosened seams spinning up and using the momentum behind it to chuck the ball to Shang as the runner from third was heading home.

Time seemed to slow in that moment as the catcher reached out guarding the plate from the oncoming runner. With each step members of the crowd stood to their feet some cheering to get home and others hoping the throw would be in time. Just as the Titan was about to step on base the ball landed in Shang's glove a plume of dirt dusting off the worn glove. Twisting Shang tagged the runner, but the call was close. Nobody knew for sure if the tag was too late or not. Looking to the umpire the crowd and teams waited on bated breath.

"YOU'RE OUT!" he signalled the play with the clenched right fist hammering it behind him to indicate to all others who didn't hear the call.

The Knights baseball team jumped from their seats in the dugout rushing the field in happiness and cheers throwing their hats in the air. It may have been their first game but it felt like they'd just won the championship, "Ladies and Gentlemen you have witnessed history today. For the first time in twenty-eight years the Storybrooke Knights have won a baseball game!" the PA shouted happily over the system.

Joining in the celebration the crowd rushed to the team as well whooping and hollering in joy. Some even hugged and chest bumped before turning to someone else and doing the same again. Out on the field the team had hefted Shang, Pan, and Emmett onto their shoulders knowing it was them who made the plays that saved the day. The smile lighting up their faces made everything that much better.

Moving to join the crowd with her friends and family Regina began to make her way towards the Captain when he was set down intent on kissing him right then and there. Before she made it to him another had, one of the squealing girls to be more exact, placing her hands on his face and pulling him into a kiss. Watching to see if he'd pull away Regina couldn't watch anymore when that didn't happen. Turning away she left the game and him behind hoping no one would see the tears gathering in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys please don’t hate me. It couldn’t be all smooth sailing now could it? WHat kind of author would I be if I gave everything to you so easily? Not a rather good one I think, but don’t worry things will be sorted out next chapter. Pinky promise!! Until then feel free to yell at me, cry, curse my name, or leave whatever kind of feedback you want. Thank you and have a great weekend for me cause I’m working!!!
> 
> ~DV


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the lack of updating. I really truly am. I have been busier than usual with family things that aren't pleasant in the least and reminds me every day why I moved 250 miles away. Also I would have written more if I had had access to wifi but no go. On top of that classes have started again (ugh). Other than that I'm as well as can be expected for a college student with no time on my hands, a family that I sometimes contemplate never speaking to again, and that requires lots of sleep since my schedule is so freaking hectic.
> 
> I would also like to thank each and every one of you for hanging in there with me as I update this story at an agonizingly slow pace.
> 
>  
> 
> As always here's the next chapter. (You'll be meeting someone new in this chapter btw)

 

_It was the last weekend Emmett would be finishing off his community service working at the stables and Cora couldn't have been prouder of the plan she'd devised for her daughter and Emmett to spend more time together. It really was a win win situation overall seeing as both Regina and even, her husband, Henry were much happier now that a certain blonde was helping out. Today though was a special day, and a surprisingly hot one seeing as it was still close to the spring, but it worked on the Mayor's favor._

_Using the excuse of being Mayor and the owner's wife Cora was 'visiting' the stables knowing exactly at what time her daughter would be showing up that day. With that knowledge in mind she went to find one of the various tool sheds around the property. It didn't take long seeing as Henry made sure to have plenty._

_When she found one Cora looked around making sure no one saw her, people would suspect something shady going on had they seen her, and why wouldn't they have? She was doing something somewhat shady. Opening the door she entered the shed looking around for a wrench or something heavy enough to break a water pipe. Tapping her finely polished finger against her lips she scanned the area finally spotting a tool that would do. Walking over to the wall she had been gazing at the Mayor took her selected tool off the wall testing its weight in her hands._ Perfect _, she smiled before turning and exiting the shed. Now all she had to do was break a pipe._

_With wrench in hand the woman made her way to the stalls she knew Regina would be visiting soon. With that in mind she went inside knowing no one would question her though it was odd for her to be carrying a pretty hefty wrench while in a suit, but don't ever let it be said that Cora never got her hands dirty. Once inside the barn she moved to the stall Regina houses her Rocinante in knowing they were out riding with Emmett no doubt well in sight. So she went to work. Walking up to the stall sprayer Cora smiled. It may cost a pretty penny later, but she had the money, and she didn't really care in that moment about the cost as long as her actions brought the two teens closer together._

_Sighing the woman lifted the wrench and went to work banging on the wash stall sprayer Henry had installed in a few of the stalls earlier that year. Continuing to hit it Cora was losing her patients because it seemed as if the thing wasn't ever going to break. Thankfully after a few more hits though something finally gave and just in time too since she heard her daughter and Emmett approaching._

_"Yeah, I really like it here," she overheard Emmett speaking with her daughter just outside the barn. Thankfully there were two ways in and out which meant she could make her escape without being noticed._

_"Could I convince you to stay on?" she could hear the hope and smile in Regina's voice looking around the stall corner to make sure she wouldn't be seen. And with what she saw she knew anything other than some immediate intervention she wouldn't be seen seeing as the two teens were staring and smiling at each other. It was actually really sweet. Pulling out her phone she snapped a picture thankful that the two were too engrossed with one another to hear the shutter sound._

_Pocketing the phone she made her way out of the barn unseen, but still close to listen in on what would be happening. And oh how she wasn't disappointed. Emmett followed Regina into the stall with Rocinante ready to help her with whatever she needed._

_Hearing the two work together to take the tacking from the horse both laughing as the two bantered playfully. It wasn't long after that she heard the movement of the stall sprayer and the screech of her daughter as water went everywhere._

_"Oh my god, Emmett!_

_"Shit! Fuck! Turn it off!"_

_"I can't!"_

_"Then let go of it!"_

_Chuckling to herself Cora could just imagine the faces of the two as they stood, with the old horse who was surprisingly calm through it all, drenched with water and shocked at their own showers. Deciding to make herself known the woman walked in regal as ever, "What's going on I heard shouting?" she feigned not knowing what happened._

_"It would seem that the hose is broken," Emmett supplied seeing as Regina couldn't take her eyes off the boy whose body was covered in a fine amount of water where her daughter was barely covered in any which could only mean one of two things. A) He was closer to the pipe and she was blocked by the horse, or b) he blocked her daughter from most of the water. She was going with option b._

_Cora hummed, "Well it would seem we need to get it fixed, but are you both alright?"_

_Snapping out of her daze of drinking the blonde in as if he were a tall glass of water, with his jeans hung low in his hips and white muscle shirt completely soaked through, she didn't blame her daughter for the trouble she was having, "We're fine mother, just a little wet."_

_Pursing her lips Cora sighed, "Yes, well seeing as Rocinante still needs to be washed take him to one of the other stalls and I'll inform your father of this."_

_"Yes mother," Regina replied now leading the old stallion to another stall followed by Emmett but not before he stopped by Cora, "Just to let you know I found this wrench back here," he handed her the tool she used to break the hose pipe, "Just thought you might want to let Mr. Mills know someone might have done it intentionally."_

_Taking the tool from his hand she simply smiled, "Thank you dear, I'll let him know."_

_Nodding he simply went after Regina leaving the Mayor with her thoughts and a small smile on her face. Note to self, be more cautious of evidence. And with that last thought she rested the head of the wrench on her shoulder whistling a merry tune as she left to find her husband._

* * *

Cora couldn't believe her eyes and on top of that she was now fuming. _After all my hard work this tramp comes up and steals Emmett from my baby girl._ She growled causing her husband to look at her questioningly.

"Are you alright dear?" he inquired still smiling at the events of the day even as people still whooped and hollered in victory and ran around. Not to mention the fact that Emmett was currently in a liplock in the center of the field.

Glaring at the blonde as the captain did nothing to shove her away in that moment the Mayor was anything but happy, "Just peachy," though her tone implied otherwise.

Seeing the direction of her gaze the man chuckled, "Oh I see," he mused with a soft smile, "The two weeks at the stable was just the setup wasn't it?"

Pursing her lips the woman didn't need to answer verbally knowing her husband already knew he was right. _To think all my hard work down the drain. For this flusey_. She snorted in displeasure. Hopefully Regina will be alright, she sighed internally knowing her youngest had witnessed the kiss. And to have it happen after so much work Cora had made Emmett do and her plan to make them spend time together flew right out the window.

Standing from her seat the woman looked down to her husband, "I'm going to make sure Regina is alright dear," to which Henry stood as well.

"I'll join you," he replied with a smile if a little sad knowing his girl had a crush on his best stablehand, "I think it'll take more than just you this time. We should get her some ice cream and pizza."

Smiling lovingly at Henry the woman patted his cheek, "Always the wise one," she laughed before making her way down the bleachers followed by Henry.

* * *

At first he couldn't believe it. He honestly couldn't believe they'd won. Making the last play he could have only hoped for this outcome for it to have actually happen was another thing entirely. So in his state of shock Emmett didn't even realize he was being lifted into the air by his team along with Shang and Pan until his brother was patting him on the back and the two shared smiles as the three above all else whooped and hollered with the crowd. He'd never felt so proud of the boy's he'd ever played ball with until now. The hard work and dedication that they went through showed in this game today.

Spotting Regina on the bleachers the Captain tapped whoever was carrying him to let him down. He wanted to kiss her and hold her, crowd be damned. Just as he was about to weave through the throng of people insistent on congratulating him and his team a girl came out of nowhere latching onto him with such force that he had to wrap his arms around her just to keep standing not even having enough time to register that her lips were on his. When he finally did notice this he pushed her away looking at her with something akin to disgust and anger.

"What the hell!"

The blonde smiled, "What? Too much?" she batted her eyes prettily, "I guess we could go on a date before we announce we're official. I'm Claudette."

Clenching his fists he looked past her seeing Regina nowhere in sight causing his heart to drop into his stomach. _I hope she didn't see that_. But deep down he knew that's why she was gone. Returning his gaze to whatever her name is Emmett spoke clearly, "No, I don't want to date you. In fact I would like you to leave me alone and find someone else to whore yourself out to, or better yet find some dignity within yourself and use it because I sure as hell don't ever want to be around you. Hell I don't even know you so please kindly fuck off!" she was in tears by the time he stormed off past her though she reached out to him as he walked away Emmett avoided her touch like the plague.

He was halfway to his Jeep when a voice was calling out to him, "Emmett! Emmett!" he didn't look back. He needed to get to Regina, but the voice kept calling, "Emmett! Wait up!"

Stopping only so Pan could catch up his brother was grinning from ear to ear, "Where you off to bro? Aren't you going to celebrate with us?"

"I messed up man," Emmett frowned.

Seeing his brothers frown the Pitcher just clapped him on the back, "It can't be that bad man-"

"Regina saw a chick kiss me in the middle of the celebration."

"Shit."

"Yeah." the older of the two sighed, "I was actually looking for Regina when that chick came out of nowhere."

Realizing what a mess this was and that there'd be other games Pan gently shoved Emmett towards his Jeep, "Well what are you waiting for? Go grovel and hope her mom and dad don't kill you since I'm sure they saw it too."

Forgetting that her parents had even been there Emmett clenched his keys tighter before running the rest of the way to his vehicle but Pan sure heard the muttered 'fuck' as he did so.

* * *

By the time Regina got home she was exhausted both emotionally and physically. It turns out that running home took more out of a person if they were trying to hold back tears and barely keeping them in as it was with all thoughts that had run through her mind along with reminding herself that SHE WAS A GODDAMN MOTHER FUCKING MILLS and that she shouldn't be crying over some boy. What she hadn't expected though was to walk into her home to find her older sister Zelena in the living room eating a carrots while watching a show about fairy tales on TV yelling at the people on screen, "You know if the savior was a guy the producers would so pair them together!" This brought forth a chuckle from Regina, she'd only been able to watch a few seasons before the show began going downhill for her. Honestly is seemed as if the writers had no direction and were ripping off some fanfiction they'd been reading. However that was besides the point now as Zelena had heard her sister.

Turning Zelena noticed the red rimmed eyes and knew something was bothering her sister. However knowing the girl wouldn't want to talk about it right away she simply beamed throwing her arms in the air, "Reggie!"

"Don't call me that," the brunette whined playfully.

"Oh, you know you love it," Zelena smirked as her sister made her way from the stairs where she'd been standing and around the loveseat to sit beside her on the couch. Shaking her head in denial Regina got comfortable on the cushiony and plush couch Once she settled Zelena offered Regina a carrot. Taking the offered food the two sat in silence as the two main characters danced around the obvious tension and chemistry the two had.

"I'm convinced that their boyfriends are actually beards," Zelena broke the silence while crunching on a carrot waving what was left of the vegetable in her hand at the TV, "I mean really they either need to have one of the many well known fanfic writers write for them. Or better yet have them all team up and fix it all."

Humming in agreement Regina watched as the onscreen characters worked together to defeat whatever villain was after them this time, "It was a good show. I stopped really watching after the whole frozen arc really. However I was interested in the DarkSvana arc but they didn't do it justice. There was so much more to cover than what they did and wasn't as good as I was hoping for." she spoke to her sister who just nodded silently agreeing with her.

It was only a few moments later when Zelena turned off the TV with a groan watching as Reia's beau was literally obliviated, "Now lets hope the handless wonder doesn't make a miraculous return."

"And give all us shippers a chance to hope?" Regina snorted finishing off the last of the baby carrots. Zelena simply sighed knowing her sister was right. _Oh the troubles and woes of being a shipper_ she smiled at the thought. But knowing there were more pressing matters to attend to, like the fact that her sister had been on the verge of crying or at least had been when she walked through the doors. Turning so she was facing Regina so her side was resting against the back of the couch and one of her legs was under the other.

"So tell me, what's with the red rimmed eyes girly?"

Thinking that it had been unnoticeable when she arrived home Regina should have known better. Sighing in resignation she slouched into the back of the couch before turning her big brown eyes to Zelena, "It's stupid."

Reaching across the short distance Zelena pushed a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her her sister's face away, "Nothing from you is stupid, so spill. Is it Robin?"

"You shall speak of he who shall not be named!" came their mother's voice from the foyer as she and their father made their way inside the house.

Zelena looking as if she'd missed something simply raised a brow, "Am I missing something?"

"A lot," Regina simply sighed before giving a faint smile, "It actually kind of has to do with this whole situation."

"I'm guessing it's a long story."

Nodding Regina looked to her parent's who were looking at her with understanding, "But that isn't a story for right now." Cora moved to her children, "Now I think we should all go out and spend the evening together and discuss what's been going on later tonight after we've all had some time to unwind and relax."

Liking the idea Regina readily agreed, "Just let me use the bathroom before we go," she stood not waiting for the okay knowing they would wait for her. Once she was out of the room Zelena stood making her way over to her mother then father hugging them both before giving them a serious look, "So, how bad is it?"

"On a scale from one to ten?" Henry asked though Cora simply sighed letting her daughter take a guess.

"I'm guessing it's above a five," Zelena spoke softly knowing it took a lot for Regina to get upset.

Nodding her father agreed, "I'd say about a high eight. Maybe eight point seventy-five."

"Well shit," the eldest daughter whispered to herself and let the conversation die there hearing the bathroom door open to reveal Regina looking more composed than she had been not too long ago.

Making sure her wallet was in her back pocket Regina made her way over to the three waiting for her, "So shall we be off?"

* * *

By the time Emmett made it to Regina's house, a drive that usually took five minutes ended up taking twenty minutes since the away team was in a hurry to get out of town along with their fans, but as he pulled up the only vehicle in the drive was Henry's truck. Hopefully they're home. He could all but hope that someone was there.

Getting out of the Jeep he made his way up the walkway and to the door. Taking a deep breath he raised his fist and wrapped his knuckles on the door. Not getting a response in the first few minutes he tried the doorbell figuring they had been minutes later with still no answer Emmett's shoulders slumped in defeat before turning back and making his way to his car. Knowing he had hurt Regina didn't sit well with him, even if it was unintentional and a big misunderstanding. Sliding into the driver's seat he started the engine putting the Jeep in drive and pulling away from the curb deciding he'd try later tonight, and even if they turned him away he wasn't afraid of climbing the rose covered trellis on the side of the house to reach hopefully what was Regina's window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. Glorious chapter 14 after much waiting on your part. Let me know what you all think of what happened and what's to come. I love all of your reviews and how loved this story is. But until next time this is DV signing off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my amazingly awesome and beautiful readers, I am back in cyberspace!!! But seriously though I had this chapter half finished like a week or two ago, but couldn’t finish it until today. And let me tell you I’ve missed you all. A lot. Like, a lot, a lot. Words can’t even describe it. Anyways the reaction to last chapter has just been amazing and yes shade was thrown and I loved every bit of it. You get to see a bit more of Zelena here in this chapter and you all seemed to like her in the last one. Let’s hope that keeps shall we? For this week's chapter forecast the will be some heavy SQ development with a side of threats from big sisters and a happy mother listening in. Let’s read.

 

Laughter was all that could be heard as the Mills family sat around their table enjoying one another's company. It wasn't every day that their eldest daughter came home from school which she attended in Britain, so they were happy to be together after being so long apart.

"And whenever Elsa would come home or into a class I had with her I'd play Let It Go on my phone," Zelena chuckled taking a sip of her wine before continuing, "Poor girl wouldn't talk to me for a week. I'm just lucky she didn't kick me out of bed."

Rolling her eyes at her sister's stories Regina smiled knowing they were hilarious and quite entertaining, "I honestly don't know what she sees in you," the brunette joked playfully poking her sister with her dessert spoon.

"Yes, and when will we be meeting this Elsa of yours?" Cora inquired with a raised brow.

Blushing under the gaze of both her mother and father the redhead smiled, "maybe this summer," her words were soft and mumbled.

"I'm sorry dear, what was that?"

"This summer at Regina's graduation," the eldest spoke up smiling at her sister proudly. As much as she missed her family so many miles away she kept up to date with most of what's going on in her sister's life, "But enough about me," she hurriedly added knowing her parent's would press for more information on her significant other and she was more interested in Regina's at the moment, "Let's talk about Regina, and what's happened since we haven't spoken in the last few months."

Knowing it was going to come up at some point Regina suddenly became very interested in her ice cream sundae avoiding her sister's gaze at all cost while her mother and father exchanged a look debating on whether it was there place to tell Zelena or not. As the seconds dragged by surprisingly it was their father who spoke up, "Regina finally dumped Robin and isn't sure whether or not her current crush returns her feelings though I'm sure he does."

Shock written on the redhead's face was quickly controlled as she reached over placing her hand on the younger woman's shoulder giving it a soft squeeze, "What caused the break up?"

Looking up from her melted ice cream Regina sighed, "He was getting too handsy for months. At first when I said no he backed off, then one day at school he didn't take no for an answer and then Emmett came out of nowhere and defending me." her eyes lit up at the mention of Emmett and Zelena couldn't help but notice this, "It escalated from there, I'll skip to the end and just say that Emmett and I spent some time together this past month and we kissed before the game today."

"What?"

"I'm just hearing this now?" both Cora and Henry questioned.

Biting her lip Regina nodded trying to conceal a smile of the memory, "It was right outside of last period and I just did it. But after his game I saw him kissing someone else and he just stood there."

Frowning Zelena thought on this for a moment before shaking her head with a small smile, "You know when I first met Elsa we were so different, and one day I saw her with a girl, I didn't know her or anything, and this girl was just all over her," Regina was now intent on listening to her sister talk, "Elsa and I had just been dancing around what we could be at that point. What I realised though is that it's a two way street. If you both like each other it's not just up to him to come after you or him you. You need to meet in the middle, and hey it's the twenty first century women can be the pursuer and take charge of their lives. So, just do what you feel is right."

Taking in everything the redhead had to say Regina felt better about the situation, not totally a hundred percent, but close enough that she could talk to Emmett about what happened after the game. They could be adults about it. Right?

* * *

Emmett and Pan were getting ready for bed when the Captains latest sigh finally caused the youngest to snap, "Okay bro, I get it." he pulled the blanket apart from the sheet to climb into bed, "She wasn't there and even every two after that, but it's eleven and you know Vixy would kill you if you tried to leave."

Grumbling Emmett turned on his side so his back faced his brother, "Whatever," was his mumbled and brooding comeback.

Rolling his eyes at the obvious state of the teen across from him Pan clapped his hands turning out the lights encasing them in darkness, "But you know," he began with a smile, "We're on the second story and there's a tree right outside our window." The fact that no reply came from the other blonde meant he was listening, "I mean really, for being so smart you're not too good at thinking in your broody stages."

Pan laughed when a pillow came flying at him from across the room. Taking the pillow he put it on top of his other one and laying his head back down to get comfy waiting to see what Emmett would do. It wasn't long before said teen was getting out of bed donning a shirt and shoes before heading to the window.

Pulling the window up Emmet crouched out through the small-ish hole it had opened up to. Stepping out the blonde turned back to his brother, "Leave the window open."

"Well damn, there goes my plan to get you in trouble," his brother snapped his fingers in mock disappointment watching as Emmett stepped out onto the tree branch near their room.

Flipping the teen still in the room the bird Emmett crouched down go he could grasp the bark with his hands. Moving forward ever so slightly he made it to the trunk of the tree. Looking down it didn't seem so bad, but he knew one drop could cost him. Shimmying down the tree the blonde landed nary a scratch on him. Looking up he nodded and waved to his brother who just shook his head in amusement before turning away. Watching his brother move away Emmett turned on his heel and began running to Mifflin St.

It was only ten minutes later that Emmett stood panting outside the Mayoral Mansion looking up at the second floor to try and figure out which window belonged to Regina. Catching his breath he quickly moved over to the trellis clasping onto the thin white wood Emmett began his climb.

As it turns out climbing up a trellis is harder than it looks in movies; especially when it's roses that are climbing the thin wood. "Nobody in the movies gets stabbed by thorns," he grumbled sucking the blood from hs pricked finger before continuing his climb up.

A few pricks and scratches later Emmett had reached the window he hoped was Regina's. Good news was it was her room as he could see through the curtains, kind of the angle was weird, but the pictures on the wall were definitely a dead giveaway. Bad news, the lights were off. Huffing, Emmett made sure to have a good grasp on the trellis should things go sideways. Reaching out he began softly wrapping his knuckles against the glass. Waiting for any answer none came. Rolling his eyes he tapped harder. It was only a few minutes later right before he was going to give up that Emmett saw the greatest thing ever. Over near the wall he could see Regina swaying and lip syncing to whatever song was pouring into her ears.

* * *

Regina was laying in bed listening to her music on her 'My Life' playlist which she listened to constantly. Now she wasn't one to be in bed at this time of night but the day's events had exhausted her and decided to try to get some sleep. However everything that was brought up at dinner was running through her mind. Honestly, she didn't want to be the pursuer, she wanted someone who would come after her and make her feel special.

 _But maybe it was a mistake...kissing that girl._ Groaning Regina tried to stop her thoughts getting lost in the beats pounding in her ears. Knowing she wouldn't be able to stop her thoughts unless she was actually doing something the brunette threw off the covers and jumped out of bed then browsing through her songs to find one she could dance to. Finding one she loved she adjusted the headphones on top of her head. Soon the sweet tune of Soon the sweet tune of _Home_ by Phillip Phillips had her smiling and lip syncing.

Smiling Regina moved over to her collage wall where all of her best memories were hung. She smiled seeing how far she'd come in all the years living in Storybrooke. There were pictures starting from when she was in elementary school all up until this point. She still even had pictures of Daniel and Robin on her wall. While they aren't her favorite people they still had an impact on her life. Sometimes good and a majority of it eye opening.

Running her hand over one of the empty spots that still needed to be filled she picked up an image she had just developed in the darkroom at school. It was of Emmett bailing hay against the dropping sun. Holding it against that empty spot she pinned it up then tilting her head to examine the entire wall itself. Liking how the piece fit Regina finished the song off ready to do some more work on her collage. Turning around though she spotted something outside her window.

Squinting her eyes the young woman still wasn't able to tell who or what it was. Grabbing her hairbrush she moved towards the window slowly; just as she was about to reach for it Emmett appeared on the other side. Startled she shrieked jumping back and clutching her hands to her chest. Once she realized it was him though Regina glared at the boy outside her window. Moving over to the window again she opened it.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't push you," her glare did nothing to him.

Smiling that lopsided smile he usually wore though made butterflies flutter in her stomach, "Cause I pulled a romantic movie move and climbed up the trellis," his cheeky tone cause the brunette to smile and shake her head. Moving away from the opening Regina allowed him to climb through.

Emmett landed on her floor with a thud, "I should also mention that movies have lied about climbing trellis'." he added standing and dusting himself off as she took a seat on the edge of her bed.

An eyebrow raised in question, "No, really?"

"Well yeah," he sat beside her, "In the movies the romantic people don't get scratched and poked by thorns," he showed her the small injuries he'd received on his way up.

Unthinking she grabbed at the teens hand causing him to yelp in pain, "Sorry, sorry," she apologized. Before they could say anything else though a woman whose face was covered in green barged through the door.

"Regina what the hell is goi-"

Frightened by the scary looking woman Emmett through the closest thing he could reach, which turned out to be a cup full of water. Thankfully when he threw said object only the water went flying far enough to land on the woman's face.

The woman huffed pursing her lips and glared at the blonde, "I'm sorry dear, but water won't work on this witch," her flippant comment had Emmett trying to make himself small. Which didn't work too well seeing as he was the biggest in the room.

Concealing a smile Regina decided introductions needed to be had, "Zelena, this is Emmett," she gestured with her hand to the teen beside her with a small blush, "Emmett, this is my sister Zelena. I promise I won't let her sick her flying monkeys on you any time soon."

Emmett glared at Regina for a moment before breaking out into a smile and turning to the other woman, "Nice to meet you," he raised his hand which the redhead only looked at before meeting his eyes questioningly. To her he was okay looking. A bit bigger than average muscle mass, but nothing overly done like a bodybuilder. His blonde hair and green eyes didn't hurt either. She could see the appeal.

"I'd say the same but, you have some explaining to do," she declared before glancing between the two teens, "Now if I leave you here to talk," she waved between the two, "Will you keep it civil and keep it down?"

Nodding the affirmative Zelena took that as her cue to leave. As she was exiting her sisters room though she turned back, "Oh, and Emmett?"

"Yes?"

"If you hurt my sister in any way, there is no place you can hide. I will find you, and I will do indescribable illegal things to you until you're begging for death." Her words had the exact reaction she was looking for. Emmett was rigid with wide eyes hoping she was lying, but knew she wasn't so he just nodded some more, "Good. Well, tata then."

Zelena closed the door on her way out. When the door clicked shut both let out a breath of relief. Still standing in silence Regina decided to take action. Taking the teen by his hand she led them back over to the bed to sit.

"So, uh-" the blonde knew he should start, but what was he supposed to say? _How about, I'm sorry you saw that girl kiss me. The only girl I want kissing me is you? Oh, oh, or maybe 'So, are we dating?" Yeah. There we go._ But Regina beat him to it.

"Emmett, what are we?"

Slightly caught off guard the blonde looks into Regina's eyes, "Well, for one we're friends," a little of the light in brown pools fades with sadness, "Two: You're the person I can't keep off my mind and well also the person I would love to be with everyday for as long as you allow me the company of your laugh, smile, the light in your eyes. All the small things I have noticed about you I would really really like to see more of."

Squeezing the hand she had yet to let go of Regina searched the stormy green eyes before her to detect any lie, but there was none. His words were honest and genuine, "But what about that girl-"

"She kissed me," he stopped her before she even had time to finish that thought, "I was coming to find you when she just came out of nowhere and latched on," his sorry eyes spoke volumes of truth, "I was in such a shock I didn't even register it until it was too late."

Raising her other hand Regina placed it on his cheek, he then covered her hand with his, but it was the intense look the two shared that would tell a tale old as time. In the night where the only witness be the moon Emmett glanced at plump bare lips before him silently asking permission to kiss her. Nodding the brunette wasn't prepared as the blonde swooped in claiming her lips with his. The kiss was soft, chaste, and full of tenderness.

Going to pull away Emmett was stopped as both of Regina's hands moved to his neck and pulled him closer. Not one to deny this woman he surrendered happily. Grazing his lips over her, just the barest form of a kiss, Emmett teased and smiled as she chased his lips. Regina then took charge capturing his lips in hers and this time their lips moved in tandem as the two became acquainted with one another.

At some point Emmett found himself on his back with Regina straddling his hips as their kisses grew more heated, but he wasn't complaining. However his excitement was getting ahead of him if the painful throb in his pants was anything to go by. Reluctantly he pulled away from the kiss, "Regina," his voice was but a breath.

"Hmmm," she hummed against his neck as her lips assaulted pale skin.

"Babe, please," he pushed her up stopping her ministrations. The pout he received in return was one for the record books. Regina was resting on Emmett's abdomen with crossed arms and glaring down at him. _God, she's so cute when pouting and angry_ he couldn't help but think.

Reaching up Emmett ran his fingers down her cheek giving her that lopsided smile. She was mush. Seeing Regina relaxing Emmett sighed, "So, are we doing this?"

Playing around the brunette grinned, "Doing what?"

Laughing the blonde took Regina's hands in his own running his thumbs over the top of her hands, "Dating."

Tapping her chin as if to think about it she smirked, "Well let us make sure," she cleared her throat, "Emmett Swan, Captain of the baseball team, and occasional pain in my ass will you go out with me?"

The megawatt smile she received was so worth it, "I thought you'd never ask," he chuckled bringing her down to his lips once more.

* * *

On the other side of the door two women silently whooped and hollered in happiness. After having left the room earlier Zelena went to get her mother knowing she'd want to listen in too. And now the two couldn't be even more happy about this outcome. Oh, how they both couldn't wait to give Regina and Emmett a hard time. What wonderful days to come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that folks is just the beginning. If you loved it, hated it, or even liked it drop me a comment. I like your thoughts on how things went. I love each and every comment. It’s great reading them and making me want to write more.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it’s been over a month since I’ve updated. Damn. In my defense I’ve been super busy. Had 3 shoots these past few months on top of classes (some were for class) and even then I also have work. Life has been a bitch and god I have a vacation in 2 weeks. Time to drink and relax right? Seriously though I’ve missed you guys and I cannot wait to see what you guys think of this next chapter. And I also wanna say thanks for all the love you’ve given this story, especially the last chapter.

Henry had been having a wonderful night’s sleep when Zelena barged in claiming to need her mother for some odd reason or another, but that was almost half an hour ago. It wasn’t that he was wondering what his wife was up to, but rather he had a hard time falling asleep without her. With that in mind he threw the covers off rising from the bed picking up his robe off his bedside chair before going in search of his wife.

Stepping out into the dark hallway the man passed award winning pictures his youngest had taken as well as some of his eldests paintings, which she only did in her free time while studying to be an editor. Really he loved that his children had a passion for art and other activities in their lives. Seeing Zelena’s door open he figured the two women would be downstairs. As he was about to journey down there though he heard some noises coming from his youngest's room. Curious as to what it could be he went over and knocked on her door.

“Oh, shit-”

“I thought Zelena was gonna leave us alone-”

The muffled voices followed by a thud on the other end of the door had Henry turning the knob on his daughter’s door.

“Daddy!” HIs daughter smiled not meeting his eyes as he peeked in her room, “What’s up?”

Narrowing his gaze he stepped fully into her room looking around noting the open window, which he knew she never left open because of bugs, and not to mention a not so hidden foot from the other side of her bed, “Oh, nothing, I just thought I hears voices and a thud-”

Laughing nervously the brunette smiled sweetly, “Nope, nothing here. Maybe check Z,” she suggested unconvincingly.

Sighing Henry cleared his throat, “Really mija, you should know me better than that by now,” he addressed her before looking to where the foot was, “You can come out now son.”

Rising from the floor on the other side of the bed Emmett made himself known, “Hello sir,” he gave a sheepish smile and small wave.

Crossing his arms the older man spoke, “Emmett, if you would make your way downstairs I need a moment with my daughter.”

Not stupid and not wanting to die the blonde did just that looking back one last time at the brunette who smiled apologetically at him. Once he was gone Henry turned his sights on his daughter, “Regina, I thought we spoke about this.”

Frowning the girl couldn’t face her father, “I’m sorry daddy,” her big brown eyes pleaded with him.

“I told both you and Zelena had the same rules,” he reprimanded.

“But saying Z and I have the same rules means I’m not breaking any since I only had Emmett in my room and not another girl.” and crap she had him there. Groaning he moved his hands to rub his tired face, “Well to correct that, no boys in the room unless the door is open. Capiche?”

Rolling her eyes she nodded, “Capiche.”

Smiling happily to himself Henry turned to leave the room, “Now to talk to a certain boy,” the joy in his voice had Regina cringing hoping he’d be easy on Emmett, but she highly doubted it.

Downstairs Emmett found Cora and Zelena on the couch sharing a bottle of wine and smiling, “Oh please, it would have happened sooner or later.”

“Oh, I know but- oh, hello Emmett,” the older of the Mills women noticed his presence, “What brings you down here?”

“Wait you knew I was with-”

Realizing her mistake the Mayor smiled looking to her daughter who was smiling beside her, “Oops.”

Not even bothered he took a seat on the comfy loveseat adjacent to the couch. Noting how comfortable he seemed around her she wondered why he wasn’t still up with Regina, that was until her husband made himself known, “Emmett may I talk to you for a minute in my office?”

Gulping the young man stood tall trying not to show how worried he was and obediently followed him into the other room away from the women.  _ Well I could always run, but he was a fucking Marine. No way I could escape him. If I never see you again Regina, just know I’m sorry I didn’t get to spend more time with you and I wish you the best. _ His silent thoughts kept rattling away as they moved farther from the others until Henry opened a door allowing the blonde to step through first.

On the other side of the house Regina came down stairs to find her mother and sister staring at the hall that led to her father’s office, “Well shit.”

Turning back the other two Mills’ nodded in agreement as Regina claimed the spot where Emmett had once sat with no choice but to await the outcome of the conversation being had.

Inside the office Henry was sat behind his desk that was scattered with papers and notes. Emmett took the chair across from him ready for whatever talk was about to happen. As he waited for the older man to speak he couldn't help but look at the pictures that hung on the walls. Many were in sepia or black and white depicting famous ball players. One even had newspaper clippings about a player and a contract signed and dated.  _ Wonder what that’s about? _ He mused as the rest of the images and awards on the wall pertained to horses and his work with them.

Giving the young man time to look around the office Henry cleared his throat grabbing the blondes attention. Leaning on his desk he laced his fingers together, “Now Emmett I know you’re a nice boy, great worker, and a dedicated student as well as ball player. I like you kid,” he smiled leaning back in his chair looking at the dumbfounded expression on the young man’s face.

“Excuse me?” Emmett questioned uncertainly.

Chuckling the old man held mirth in his eyes, “I have no problem with you and my daughter Emmett, but I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t sneak into her room at this time of night.”

Nodding the boy readily agreed and understood, “Of course, but if that’s all you wanted why are we here?”

“Because I like to make them squirm, plus it’s not every day I get to threaten young men and question their intentions with my daughter.” Henry smiled seeing the young man relax, “However we’ll keep that secret between us won’t we?”

“Of course,” the smile Henry received in return was genuine, “So how much longer should we keep them waiting?” a scheming glint entered green eyes.

Laughing at the boys antics Henry already knew he would be happy with this boy in his daughter’s life, “Oh, a few more minutes won’t hurt.”

Within that time Henry and Emmett silently laughed and talked about this and that along with working on the ranch and how Emmett enjoyed the hard labor. They also ended up talking about the contract on the wall which the blonde was surprised to learn that Mr. Mills had a cousin who used to play for the Yankees, but didn’t last long due to an injury. It was probably one of the coolest things he’d learned about the older man. However when Henry deemed it long enough to keep the women waiting Emmett donned a scolded expression and followed the old man out into the living room where three women waited for the verdict of approval or not.

“It’s been an hour mother, this isn’t good,” Regina whispered worriedly, “I mean he was a marine for crying out loud. He probably broke Emmett and forced him to reveal all of his secrets.”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic,” Cora rolled her eyes at her daughter’s antics before adding, “He’s probably contemplating where to hide the body.”

“Like that’s going to make me feel any better,” she hissed back. As for Zelena she was just happy to watch the show and wait to see what happens next.

It wasn’t much later when the two men arrived back in the living room a chided looking Emmett in behind her father. Frowning at seeing this she went over to the teen winding her arms around him. Returning the embrace he hugged back with a smile, “I’m fine,” he assured with a smile.

Looking into his eyes Regina could see it was true, but it still didn’t stop her from worrying, “So no death threats, or no demand that you can’t date me?”

Glancing at the other Mills in the room Emmett smiled, “I talked him into letting me date you. In fact I told him he could hide my body should I do anything to hurt you,” the smile that crossed Regina’s face was mesmerising but it was late and they had school in the morning, “But sadly I must go. Don’t want the Sheriff’s wife to find out I was out past curfew right?”

Understanding his need to leave Regina walked with him to the door, “Thank you for coming over.”

Smiling Emmett pecked her on the lips, “It was worth it,” he smiled opening the door and bidding her farewell. Closing the door Regina sighed happily back against the door before sliding down it only to rise a few moments later when a knock sounded. Confused she opened the door to find Emmett once more.

“I forgot something.”

“What-” before she could finish asking her question the blonde pulled her into a kiss that made her see stars. Hands on her hips Emmett smiled into the kiss while her own hands trailed their way up his arms to his neck holding him in place.

Breaking apart the two stood in the doorway smiling, “Okay, now I can leave, even if I’d still rather be here.”

Shaking her head the brunette let him go with a smile. Closing the door she simply went back into the living room where everyone still was, but each wearing a knowing grin. Not one wanting to be the center of attention she bid everyone goodnight and adjourned to her room. That night Emmett and Regina would fall asleep with one another on their minds.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days it seemed Emmett and Regina became inseparable and even became known as the cutest couple at school. Even the teachers were talking about it in the teachers lounge. Almost everyone was happy with the things worked out, except every girl who wished it was them on the arm of the gorgeous baseball captain. However that didn’t stop some from throwing themselves at him. Some even did it while Regina was around, but he ignored each and every advance they tried, for Emmett had his eyes solely on Regina. It would be on this day though that Regina finally snapped.

“No, but you are scared of-”

“Shut it Pete,” Emmett growled with a scowl. The one downside to going to school with a sibling was all the juicy embarrassing stories that came with them.

“Swans,” he finished, preening as the the girls laughed in agreement, “It’s true,” Kat smiled, “Who would have known our oh so great captain was afraid of Swans, Swan.”

He simply grumbled under his breath even as Regina took his hand and held it in hers. However it didn’t stop her from smiling as his face contorted into that of annoyance, “Should I tell Kat how scared you are of-”

“Don’t you dare!” Pan rose from his seat dramatically pointing a finger across the table before chuckling and sitting down, “Nah, go ahead. She already knows about my fear of spiders.”

It was then that Emmett’s smile grew wider, “Oh no I wasn’t talking about that one…” he trailed off seeing the ecognition enter his brother’s eyes.

“No,” he stated firmly, almost begging.

“Oh yes,” the captain chuckled. Before he could say anything more though a young woman happened to be walking by in a pair of four inch heels and ‘accidentally’ happened to trip over Emmett’s chair leg.

As the girl fell forward her lunch tray went in the air, spaghetti and meatballs among various other foods leaving the tray, only to land on its closest victim, Regina. As for the girl who was falling Emmett caught her before she hit the ground. The two were posed in such a position that it was as if Emmett had dipped her in a dance. By this time the entire lunchroom had eyes on the captain, the girl in his arms, and the table where his girlfriend sat. 

Smiling the girl’s small hands squeezed his shoulders, “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Emmett’s kind smile had her blushing, “Is there any way I can thank you?” she moved her head closer as if to kiss him. Before he could deny her though Regina was up out of her chair and pulling Emmett away from her.

“No, he doesn’t want any sort of thanks from you, unless it’s just ‘thank you’ and you moving on with your day,” she huffed.

Looking the brunette up and down the girl smirked, “You seem to have a little something right there,” she pointed to Regina’s face mocking the young woman covered in what used to be her lunch.

Not even bothering with the other girl’s comment the brunette stood tall, “I will have you know that if you touch my boyfriend or even look at him the way you just were again I will make your life a living hell.” the ferocity in her cognac eyes told of a fiery promise, but still the girl didn’t back down.

Smiling politely she pushed some hair behind her ear flicking her gaze to the blonde behind Regina, “Oh, what is little old you going to do?”

Smirking Regina spoke evenly and loudly, “I am head editor for the yearbook, photography club, and  _ Knight’s Weekly _ , I make suggestions to influence what is seen in these staples of Storybrooke High’s news and year as well as final say. Do not test me because if you do, you won’t like how your year will end.” the vague threat and it’s intended purpose had the girl pursing her lips in displeasure, “Now if you’ll excuse me I seem to have something of yours.” Regina took some of the sauce and noodles that had landed in her hair flinging it at the girl before walking off followed by Emmett. Once she was gone the room simply went back to normal with voices filling the once quiet room.

* * *

“Well, that was something,” Kat spoke as she watched the girl who was blatantly flirting with Emmett storm off in a prissy fashion. Her boyfriend simply hummed in response draping his arm over the back of her chair.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it,” he then added knowing his brother didn’t care for anyone but Regina. It was kind of nice to know he made a connection with someone.

Seeing the look in her boyfriend’s eyes she needed to know, “What aren’t you telling me?”

Side eyeing her the teen debated whether or not to tell her or simply keep it secret, “I’m not sure I should tell you-” Kat’s face became flat and eyes stormy.

“If it has the power to hurt Regina I swear-”

“It’s nothing like that,” he turned towards her fully, “It won’t hurt her, but if I tell  you, you can’t tell anyone.”

Seeing how protective he is of Emmett and the situation the blonde relented and sighed, “Alright, not one word.” Looking around to make sure no one was listening in Pan leaned in closer just to make sure no one overheard, “This is his first relationship. Ever.”

The gasp leaving Kat’s mouth had everyone at the table looking at the couple. Giving them the eye Pan waited until they went back to their own business before looking back to Kat, “You can’t say anything alright?”

Nodding the teen simply didn’t know what to think.  _ Surely he had to have had a relationship before Regina. I mean with the way he is around her and every other girl there’s just no way he hasn’t been in one. Even if it was a secret relationship. _ “Are you sure? Not even a secret one?” she then asked after considering what he’d said.

Frowning a far away look was in his eyes, it told of something painful and dark, “Believe me, he’s never had a girlfriend. Secret, or otherwise.”

Hearing the pain in his voice the blonde placed her hand on his shoulder seeing what he knew about his brother was something no one should go though. Or at least that’s what she suspected. She wondered what the story was, but knew not to ask. It wasn’t her place to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO what did you think of the talk? And what is in Emmett’s past that he’s never dated? Where did Emmett and Regina go? Drop me a review if you like and let me know what your thought’s are.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell I love all of you guys for your amazing words and continued love for this story. Words cannot describe how much it means to me. I hope you continue to love this story as long as I keep posting.

Regina was seething.  _ The audacity of some people  _ she grumbled moving through the halls making her way to the locker rooms. It wouldn’t be so bad if students and teachers alike hadn’t done double takes and then stared a few more seconds before carrying on with their business, no because that’s too much to ask for isn’t it?

“Regina!” her boyfriend shouted trying to catch up to her without actually running.  _ Damn, if she wasn’t so deep in her other activities I’d ask her to join the team, _ the thought popped into his head as he nearly collided with Mr. Gold, his only saving grace being he spun around the man though it didn’t stop the teacher from telling him to watch where he was going. Brushing the man off he finally caught up to Regina who was fuming and grumbling under her breath. Taking note of her walk, talk, and clenched fists though he decided now wasn’t the time to talk. Perhaps when she cools off.

It was a few moments later that they arrived in the gym where he began to follow her to the locker room. Just as she was entering though she stopped having noticed that Emmett was set on following her without noticing his surroundings. Smirking she laughed internally. Turning around she faced the blonde, “You know you can’t come in here with me right?”

Frowning the teen was about to ask when she pointed to the sign indicating it was the girls’ locker room. Realizing his predicament he blushed floundering for something to say before blowing out a breath and running a hand through his hair, “I’ll just ah- wait out here.” he decided and she smiled causing his heart to beat faster.  _ She’s so beautiful, even when she is covered in cafeteria food. _ His thoughts made him smile wider seeing he was already returning the one she gave him.

“You don’t have to,” she told him though she was secretly hoping he would.

“Why wouldn’t I? He questioned before leaning down to kiss her cheek then pulling back with a smile, “Mmm, spaghetti sauce,” she laughed shaking her head at his antics before pushing him over to the bleachers.

Watching him walk away to find a seat the brunette turned and opened the door throwing, “I won’t be long,” over her shoulder before disappearing into the locker room.

Sitting alone in the gym gave Emmett time to think. He knew why Regina was upset, thankfully not at him, or was she?  _ Did I do something wrong? _ He began to wonder if the way he handled the situation back there wasn’t the right way. Should he have helped the girl then pull away immediately? But what if that had also caused her to fall? What then? It was questions like these that run rampant through his mind as he waited for his girlfriend to do whatever she was doing.

Inside the locker room the brunette was questioning things herself.  _ Was I too harsh on the girl? It was a simple mistake- but what if Emmett had accepted her advances? _ Doubt became loud within her mind.  _ He could have anyone he wanted...just like Robin. _ Pushing that back for now Regina pulled her clean gym clothes out of her designated locker as well as her towel heading off in the direction of the showers. Placing her change of clothes on the bench she undressed and entered the shower to clean off what the school considered an acceptable lunch. While washing her hair and everywhere really she began to consider her thoughts once more.

As those thoughts surfaced though she was quick to reject them.  _ No, he’s not like Robin. He’s sweet, caring, and always being a gentleman. He is perfect. Maybe too perfect, but I like him. A lot. _ Sighing as she rinsed her hair the young woman knew he didn’t interact the way he did with the girl intentionally. She had noticed when it came to their relationship that he was sometimes a bit awkward always asking if he could hold her hand when she had told him to just do so without asking, or sometimes even a simple kiss. It was endearing when he asked, always making sure she wanted the physical contact, but sometimes he seemed too reluctant to. He was getting better though. Sometimes he wouldn’t ask and she would find he’d slipped his hand into hers as he walked her to class or would kiss her on the cheek as he’d done earlier without asking or prompt. She also made a mental note to perhaps ask him why he made sure it was okay to do small things such as those later.

Finishing up in the small stall she turned the water off and walked out picking up her towel to dry off. She only really dried her hair because fuck it, air drying is so much simpler and faster in the long run. When she was finished with that she proceeded to don her gym clothes which to some may be surprised to find that she wore boys drawstring basketball shorts and a boys Storybrooke t-shirt. The t-shirt itself was a new purchase celebrating the first win the school had in twenty-eight years.

Once dressed she placed her dirty clothes in the gym bag as well as her towel. Making sure she hadn’t forgotten anything she exited the locker room to find Emmett running up and down the steps of the bleachers. His hair was dark from sweat, his breaths were deep, and with each step he took the muscles in his arms and legs became even more defined. Had Regina not seen his pleasing aesthetics before she would have definitely known now. Taking in a few more moments of her boyfriend running Regina finally made herself known.

“Will you be requiring a shower as well now too?”

Her voice caught the boy off guard causing him to trip down the last two steps, thankfully his shortstop reflexes kicked in and was able to end up in a crouch rather than fully on the floor. Seeing this the girl gasped out and apology but he simply waved it off.

“It’s okay, not every day a girl can make me trip over myself,” he laughed lightly as he saw the small smile adorn her soft features. Walking over as he rose from the ground Emmett brought the girl into a hug. Settling into his arms she wrapped her own around him and sighed contentedly.

It was nice holding her in his arms. She fit perfectly against him, but he also knew there were things to talk about, “So, how are you feeling about what happened at lunch? I mean I know that having the meal of the day landing on you wasn’t great, but why’d you react the way you did?”

Leaning back so she could look up at him Regina decided being in his arms and ear against his chest was much more comfortable and so back she went, “I’m just scared you’ll find someone better. I mean you could have anyone you wanted.”

“But I only want you,” he told her settling his chin on top of her head, “Nobody else but you okay?” she nodded her head and squeezed him tighter.

“It still doesn’t help when every girl is throwing themselves at you,” she then grumbled as an afterthought.

Smirking Emmett just had to open his mouth, “Every girl? Really? I’m not sure Ruby would like that if it were true,” he laughed which resulted in a playful slap from the girl in his arms which he countered with a kiss to her forehead.

It was then she remembered about her question about why he would ask to hold her hand or kiss her cheek, “Emmett?”

“Hmm?”

“Why do you always ask to hold my hand or kiss me?” he stiffened in her arms, and though it didn’t sit well with her he had to have had other girlfriends before her right? “I mean it’s sweet and all but surely you never asked your other girlfriends to do those things right?”

Emmett swears he stopped breathing in that moment.  _ Should I tell her?....No i can’t. I can’t tell her….but if I don’t- _ knowing he had to tell her something he released the brunette and unwound her arms from him all the while pushing her back to arms length. He could not meet her eyes, “Iveneverhadagirlfriend.” he rushed out.

“What was that?” his words were too quick and jumbled to hear what he had said.

Gulping he took in a breath before speaking once more, “I’ve never had a girlfriend,” and he finally met her eyes. They were filled with questions as to why and how but those he’d refuse to answer.

Unbelieving of this she pressed, “I can’t believe it.” he simply shrugged, “But if it’s the truth then why haven’t you had a girlfriend before?”

“Just not in the cards I guess,” his voice became small and his eyes looked at anything but her. Knowing he was telling the truth about not having a girlfriend she was happy, but not knowing why that is was going to drive her mad.  _ Probably something to do with his time in foster care. _ Deciding to ignore it for now she simply nodded before offering her hand, “Walk me to class?”

Taking her hand in his he smiled, “I’d love nothing more.” Smiling back at him Regina pulled him back out into the hallway loving the way their hands never disconnected or when she would notice every girl staring at him he’d squeeze her hand in reassurance.

“So, I noticed something recently.”

“Oh?” she questioned as they passed by students and lockers.

Nodding Emmett ducked his head, “I have yet to take you out on a date.”

Eyes widening in realization Regina couldn’t believe it was true, but it was. She was just so comfortable being with him and around him that actually going out as a couple didn’t even cross her mind. Now that it had though she hoped he’d rectify that and soon, “It would seem so,” she agreed with a thoughtful tilt to her voice.

Noticing they were at her third class for the day Emmett stopped them just outside the room. Using their connected hands to have her turn towards him the blonde smiled down at her, “I think I should rectify that mistake.”

Humming the brunette agreed, “Do you now?”

“Oh yes,” they laughed together. It was then watching her smile like she does that he knew he would do anything to see it all the time, “So will you?”

“Will I what?” she asked back knowing how his amused smile pushed through all of his sarcasm just for her.

Rolling his eyes he clarified though she already knew what he’d been asking, “Will you go out with me this Friday?”

Taking time to ponder the question just to see him squirm Regina tapped her chin with her free hand, “Oh, I don’t know,” she trailed off at his exasperated look, “But I guess I could make an exception for you,” she smiled and he wrapped his arms around her again.

“I better be your only exception,” he murmured.

Kissing him right below his jaw Regina returned the hug before letting go, “I need to get to class, and so do you,” she pointed out to which he groaned, “But I don’t wanna.”

Shaking her head she simply pushed him on his way, “Go before you’re tardy and I cancel our date.”

Gasping in a mocking manner the teen held his hand against his heart, “Oh you cruel women,” he smiled, “using your powers over me to get me to go to class. How could I ever say no to you?”

“You can’t.”

“And that’s why I am with you,” he joked, “I just couldn’t say no, well that and a few million more reasons but that’s number one.”

Sighing knowing he’d been stalling Regina shook her head, “Well that’s good to know, but you really should get to class.”

Raising his hands in defeat he frowned before swooping in to peck her on the lips with a sweet kiss, “Okay, now I can go,” he smiled and she beamed even as he swooped back in for another.

Smiling into a firmer kiss Regina had to push him away, “Go, or we’ll both be late,” she laughed and he did too.

“Alright, alright,” he began walking backwards, “this is me leaving,” never breaking eye contact with her as he went, “Don’t miss me too much,” he called once halfway down the hall.

Shaking her head she giggled as he accidentally bumped into a wall, “Idiot,” she murmured with a shake of her head before turning to enter her yearbook editing class with a giant smile on her face. The smile only became bigger as she thought of the date to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guess what!? It’s update time again!!! Happy October 1st (depending on where you are and by the time you read this) everyone. I’m surprised I got another update out of this so soon. And the love for the last chapter was great. I cannot thank you guys enough. Also just I love you guys.

“So, you and Emmett look cozy out there,” Belle took a seat beside Regina. They’d been friends along with Kat for ages. It was actually the brunette beside her that she first came out to hoping not to be turned away five years ago. And she wasn’t. All Regina did was smile and say, ‘So have you found anyone interesting then?’ and from there on it was easier to tell her other friends and family. None of them had a problem with it and if anyone did they all had to face Regina and Kat’s wrath, which also later included her protective girlfriend Ruby.

Ignoring her friends comment the editor simply hummed hoping it would be enough. However, by the intense stare she was receiving it told her otherwise, “There is nothing to talk about.”

Belle just rolled her eyes, “Mhmm, just keep telling yourself that,” she quipped with a smile before taking some pages off the table to look them over. It was two and a half months into the second semester and they were having to rethink the entire layout and title for their book due to the rising popularity of the baseball team. It wouldn’t be that big of a deal had they always been on par with the other sports, but for it to make a comeback is something that needed to be highlighted.

Hiding a small grin the woman in question simply shook her head, “There’s nothing to tell.”

“Fine.”

“Seriously.”

“I didn't say anything.”

“You’re implying-”

Loving their banter the librarian’s assistant pulled all papers away from Regina. She wanted to get the scoop on anymore SwanQueen (the school's ship name for the couple) gossip before anyone else, “C’mon, I tell you about me and Ruby all the time!!” she pleaded using her big brown eyes to get some leeway.

_ Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look, _ she looked,  _ dammit Belle.  _ Breathing in to gain some composure before she opened her mouth she looked to her friend, “Fine. We’re going on a date, and that’s all you’re getting.”

The sound that left the brunette beside her was almost inhumane and ear piercing, “OHMYGOD!!! I’m soo happy for you!” she gushed, “Just wait ‘til I tell Ruby, she’ll die!!” the young woman was practically gushing when an idea hit her, “You should so totally interview Emmett for the yearbook!” It was a brilliant idea and who better than Regina to do the interview, “It might make this,” she gestured to the mess of papers in front of them, “easier to figure out.”

“I suppose,” she conceded knowing Belle was right in her assumption, “It would also be nice to have his opinion on the team as well. Afterall he is the captain.”

“Exactly,” the other woman stood from her chair, “Oh, and after your date we should totally have a double or triple. I mean Pan is dating Kat, so it would only be fair to invite them as well.”

Balling a wad of paper the brunette simply threw it at the girl, “We can discuss that after Emmett and I have our date, not before.”

Dodging the projectile Belle simply shrugged moving over to the cameras and taking one of the Canon 5D’s and two lenses to go with it, “Well even then you’ll have to tell me how the date went. Until then I’m off to shoot some pics for GSA. Any requested shots?”

“If they are working on anything try and get that if not some simple shots of whatever is fine,” she waved the girl off while staring at a blank page pen in hand wondering what questions to ask her boyfriend.

* * *

“Alright boys bring it in!” Graham motioned for the boys on the field to take a break. It was still a bit cool from the spring weather that would hopefully be leaving them soon, but a slight chill still hung in the air. Running over to their coach the entire team was smiling. They’d won a second game yesterday and the good mood it had stirred within them still held strong. The boys may currently be sweaty and hard worked but that didn't stop them from basking in the constant pride that filled them, “Now, so far you are all doing an amazing job, and I wanted to let you know that I am proud of each and every one of you. I couldn’t ask for a better team, but I want you to be aware of something.”

“What’s that coach?” Naveen inquired with a raised brow?

“There will come a time when you lose a game, no one ever wins them all, and I want you to be prepared for that. We’re two games into the season and there’s still more to go. I know you’re all high on the achievements we have so far, but do not fool yourselves into thinking we’re invincible.”

The mans words had them all speechless. Smiles that were once so wide their muscles hurt slightly waned as did some light in their eyes. Seeing this though Emmett knew as captain it was his job to motivate them, “Guys c’mon. So what if we lose a game at some point? It’s not like we’ll lose every one after that,” he spoke trying to get them back together. And though he didn’t like the thought either his brothers came first, “A game isn’t defined by if you won or lost, well it is kind of, but it’s also defined by how well we played.”

Knowing his brother needed some back up Pan nodded in agreement, “‘Mett’s right. No team ever won a world series without a loss, and hell no player has ever had a perfect record either. So come on guys, we haven’t lost yet, and when we do we can always go for pizza to console ourselves and lick our wounds, but both coach and ‘Mett are right. We need to be prepared for the inevitable.”

Knowing that the leaders of the team were right the boys understood, but still it was a concept many don’t want to consider quite yet. But, that is for another time and right now they have won so far, even if it has just been two games in. They'll deal with a loss when they get to it.

Seeing the team looking a bit more understanding Graham released them for the day knowing they’d been practicing for the past three hours with only small ten minute breaks every half hour. They sure were dedicated, much more so than last season. The only thing that had changed since then was Emmett joining the team and leading them as a captain should along with the aid of his brother.

Happy to leave for the day the group of teens headed for the locker rooms knowing as much as they liked to get down and dirty nobody liked the smell that came with it, whether it be parents or significant others, they needed to shower. However Emmett and Pan stayed behind to clean up and put away whatever equipment they’d used that day for training. By the time they entered the locker room themselves it was seven at night. Discarding their practice gear and grabbing whatever they needed from their lockers the room was quick to fill with steam as each one washed away the dirt and grime of the day.

“So how’s Regina doing since the fiasco at lunch?”

“Alright,” Emmett shrugged lathering his chest with soap thinking on the day's earlier events before adding in a quieter tone, “I told her I never had a girlfriend before.”

Knowing Emmett to have never admitted that to anyone before the blonde had to smile at his brother before it was replaced with a flat line, “You did tell her why right?”

“Kind of...not really.”

Clenching his jaw Pan knew this wasn’t going to be an easy conversation, “You need to tell her.”

“Tell her what!?” Emmett placed his palms on the tile divider separating the showers, “there’s nothing to tell.”

“Tell that to the students and faculty at the last school you attended!” Pan shot back his voice rising and echoing off the walls, “Keep telling yourself you changed schools because it was closer but we both know the truth!”

By this time Pan was breathing heavily and Emmett was glaring death at the teen, “It’s the truth.”

“Bullshit! You need to tell her about the charges or someone else will.”

Unable to look his brother in the eye Emmett turned off the water grabbed his towel and walked away. Stopping before he exited the showers he looked over his shoulder, “I just want to forget it.” Leaving it at that he walked away.

Turning off his own shower Pan could only hope for the best. Little did they know they weren’t the only ones in the locker room. In a secluded corner far from the seeing eye a teen pulled out his phone.

* * *

Walking to their cars the teens were silent. Never before had they been so at odds. Pan wanted to protect his brother while Emmett just wanted to forget. But knowing that neither option was bound to work due to the stubbornness of them both the air between them hung. When they arrived at their spaces it was Pan who broke the silence, “Look- I,” he didn’t know how to start, “I just want you to be careful. We may put the past behind us but we’re products of them. There’s no escaping them.”

Nodding Emmett did not reply, opting to instead open his door and climb in. Seeing as he wasn’t going to get anywhere the blonde outside the Jeep mused it was a good day he’d driven his own car that day. The tension between the two was palpable and well a car ride even home with him wouldn’t have been good. Pulling out his keys he watched Emmett drive away as he had just slid into his.

* * *

The light from the computer screen illuminated his dark features and the wall behind him. Pictures of Regina in various places as well with other people were tacked to the whitewashed wall. He’d known her for years, loved her even, and to find out her current boyfriend was charged with something didn’t sit well with him.

Having to know what it was he did what he did best. He dug. He dug and scoured any record available to him, thanks to his father having been an investigator before him he had access to many tricks. However when pulling anything up on the favored high school heartthrob most of it was exemplary until he found Emmett’s records. Smiling he opened them and began to search. Turns out Emmett’s life had been a piece of crap not that he cared. But when he scrolled near the bottom of the file he found what he was looking for.

Smirking he printed off the files and turned to his wall to admire the one thing he could not have. But maybe soon. He wasn’t a fool though. No, he wanted this to be front page story and he knew just who to contact to pull a few strings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well as you can see some shit will be coming down, or will Emmett tell Regina in time before it all happens? You’ll have to wait and see. However before shit goes down we gotta create some more fluff right? Date night is next with an appearance from two lovely ladies and oh a douche comes back. Shall we see what happens? Until next time drop me a review. Bad or good I’ll take what I can get. Thanks!
> 
> -DV


	19. Chapter 19

“So, where are you taking Regina?” the blondes lab mate inquired as she used a scalpel to cut through sin and muscle of the pig they were working on.

Jotting down observations Emmett glanced at the girl beside him, “It’s a surprise, I imagine it’ll be one of the questions she asks during the interview.” Belle chuckled at his response. Ever since Wednesday when Regina had told her she had a date the young woman kept trying to get Emmett to tell her where they were going, but it was a no go. That’s when Regina enlisted the help of her friends to find out. Turns out getting things from Emmett is like pulling teeth without novocaine.

“If she does will you tell her? I mean after all the date is tonight and-” she stopped noticing some irregular muscle shapes on their swine, “Emmett, what does this look like?”

Putting the clipboard and pencil down the blonde moved around Belle to get a closer look. Seeing where the skin and muscle were cut he too noticed a strange lump, “May I?” he held out his hand for the scalpel.

Handing the tools over she took over Emmett’s job before continuing her last thought, “She doesn’t even know what to wear.”

“Whatever she wears will be fine,” and that was the honest truth. Regina could wear anything she wanted and he’d be fine with it. But it would probably help if he told her they’d be spending their night outside and to wear something warm and comfortable. Deciding to text her later the teen went back to inspecting the pig, “I think our pig had cancer.”

Brows furrowed the brunette took a closer look, and sure enough there was a small tumor inside the muscle, “Interesting.” she scribbled down a note of it before they continued on. For the next half hour the two worked in tandem 

* * *

“So, when is the triple date happening?” Ruby asked taking a seat beside Kat and across from Regina in the booth they sat in at Granny’s, “What triple date?” the blonde asked with a full mouth of salad.

Groaning Regina covered her face with her hands resting her elbows on the table, “I just told Belle about my date yesterday. No way am I planning a triple date just yet.”

Not one to be deterred the waitress grinned, “But it’s the perfect get together! Like a small party, but just the six of us,” she gushed with a now grinning Kat on her side.

“Yeah, Reggie!” the blonde readily agreed, “We can do a movie night at your house on the weekend. Your mom would totes be down for it.” 

Looking to the other brunette Regina simple pursed her lips knowing that once those two had an idea it would happen no matter what. Even if they just spontaneously showed up to her house one night with their significant others, “I hate you,” she mumbled taking a drink of her strawberry shake.

“No, you love me,” Ruby shot back with a wink and a smile before announcing her break was up and that she had to get back to work leaving the other two girls to finish their lunch.

“Seriously Regina, this would be great,” Kat continued while stabbing at the leafy greens in her bowl, “So what are you wearing?”

Taking a bite of her burger the brunette could honestly say she didn’t know. She knew she had a date, but no clue what they were doing.  _ Hm, probably a meal at Granny’s _ she guessed before replying, “I still don’t even know what we’re doing yet so..”

Gasping the blonde pointed her fork at the other girl, “Well what are you waiting for? He should at least have the knowledge to tell you if it’s casual or formal. Text the man!” she demanded knowing how hard it’s been to get any answers from the blonde on what they’re doing for the date. Ruby even denied him a burger for not telling her. Kat even went and asked Pan, who was smug enough to say he knew but the bro code was strong with that one.

Knowing Kat was right Regina picked up her Nexus 5X to do exactly that when the phone began to blare, “HEY BABE. I SENT A MESSAGE.!” Gaping at the voice coming from her phone recognizing the blonde teens voice anywhere a blush crept up her neck to her ears.

“Awes, isn’t that so cute?” Kat smiled loving how Emmett made sure Regina knew it was him every time, “I wonder if Peter did that to my notification for him.” she thought out loud before looking back at Regina who was still staring at her phone, “So what does it say?”

Poking at her phones screen the brunette opened her messages to find three texts.

 

**Emmett: So I know I haven’t told you what we’re doing on our date which I’m still not. But I was informed by our pesky librarian friend that you have no idea what to wear. So, just to let you know it’s gonna be super casual.**

 

**Emmett: I’d also recommend bringing a jacket cause we’ll be outside most of the night. So dress warm. I wouldn’t want you to freeze because of me.**

 

_ Okay I can work with casual. _ She smiled loving how caring he was about her then began to wonder what they’d be doing outside for most if not all night before moving onto the next message.

 

**Emmett: Pan, I told her what to wear now I just need you to get the tickets bro.**

 

_ Tickets? Tickets to where? _ Now Regina’s interest was more than piqued. All she knew was they’d be outside and it required tickets to get in.  _ Hmmm _ .

 

“Regina? Regina?” Kat snapped her fingers in front of the brunette bringing her out of her thoughts. Looking up the woman smiled, “So?”

“It’s casual,” she smiled knowing that saying nothing more would drive Kat absolutely mad. But seeing the look on the blonde's face was so worth it before adding, “We’ll apparently be outside for most of the date and he said to dress warm. And he also accidentally ended up sending a message meant for Pan to me.”

Eyes alight Kat stood from her seat swiftly and moved to sit next to the brunette to read over her shoulder, “Really what does it say?”

“We’ll be needing tickets for wherever were going.”

Pursing her lips the blonde smiled knowing, or hopefully knowing, exactly where Emmett was taking Regina. Wanting to confirm she called Ruby over, “What can I do for you?” she asked with a bright smile having watched the two girls talk about Emmett and plans. Not to mention overhearing the cute notification the teen made for Regina.

Looking up at the waitress Kat smiled, “What activities require tickets and being outside this time of year?” she asked smugly knowing the brunette knew where she was going with this.

A light sparked in the woman's eyes as red lips spread into a wolfish grin, “Oh, many things I’m sure,” but even Regin could pick up that they knew something she didn’t. Before she could ask though her phone went off again.

 

**Emmett: Sorry babe, ignore that last text. Uh, just delete it or something.**

 

She smiled even being able to tell how nervous Emmett was that he could be found out through something so small. Though it would seem both Kat and Ruby had figured it out. Speaking of which, “Care to enlighten the rest of us?”

Sharing a silent conversation the blonde and brunette nodded in agreement before saying, “No,” in unison and then Ruby went on to explain why, “Because it’s meant to be a surprise. All we can say is we know you’ll love it.”

Crossing her arms Regina glared at the two, “I don’t like this,” she pointed between the two with a glare that wasn’t threatening in the least.

Scoffing playfully the two women smirked, “You love us.”

“And you know it.”

“Not sure why,” she retorted when Granny’s voice called over the noise of the Dinner.

“Get back to work Red or so help me-!”

“Yeah, yeah, you’ll pull out the crossbow,” she waved a rag clutched in her hand through the air bidding her friends ado.

“Let me know how the date goes,” she winks moving over to help some customers.

* * *

He was just dismissing the team when he spotted Regina sitting on the metal bleachers looking at him with a smile. Returning it he looked to the guys who were all eager to get home then back to her. Walking over he stopped in front of the chainlink fence lacing his fingers through it, “Hey you.”

“Hey yourself,” the brunette stood and walked over to the fence pacing her own fingers through atop his, “I was thinking now would be the perfect time for that interview you promised me.”

The lopsided smile he gave her warmed something within the editor and if at all possible her smile grew wider, “Is that so?”

“Yes, it is,” she smirked as he laughed lightly allowing his fingers to let the chainlink free from his grip before moving around the fence.

“Then shall we?” he gestured to the bleachers where Regina had been sitting and only sat down himself after she had.

Watching her pull out a notebook and pen the blonde couldn’t help but admire how the sun glinted off her hair making it seem as if she were glowing in a ray of light, or how her warm brown eyes seemed even more open in the light, but also just how everything about her seemed perfect.  _ I’m one lucky son of a bitch, _ he mused lost in all of her though she was trying to get his attention.

Seeing how lost he was Regina smirked, “MR. SWAN!!”

“AHH!” startled out of his musings the teen fell back in the seat hitting the metal on his back, “Not funny,” he grumbled sitting up from his position between the two bleachers.

Rolling her eyes the brunette made no comment.  Seeing he was settled she began, “So, Emmett-”

“Yes?” he smiled at her knowing she loved when he did so. Ignoring him though she went on, “You are the first captain in twenty-eight years to lead the knights to a win in a game. How does that feel?”

It had been some time since that win, but he could still remember it as if it were yesterday. The crowd, the plays, the way he knew she was watching him. How could someone forget a feeling like that? “It was definitely the best game I’ve had in a long time. But it wasn’t just I who led us to that win. Each of these guys put in so much effort that win or lose I was gonna be proud. I may be captain, but a good captain knows that each and every person that they lead has a voice and a say in how well things are done. So, it feels great to have had them with me and that our team is more like a band of brothers wanting the same thing.”

Nodding she jotted down a few more lines while underlining certain parts of the answer before moving on, “I was going to save this question for the end, but I am dying to know. You love all sports but why baseball the most?”

With a heavy sigh Emmett braced himself. He knew this question was coming, but the reasons he had for loving baseball were, well a memory now, “When I was a kid I used to live in New York with my mom and dad-”

“Were these one of your fosters?” Regina’s voice was light. They hadn’t really discussed why he was a foster child, but she got bits and pieces from him time to time.

“No,” it was but a whisper and the gleam in his eyes told of a pain she wished she could take away, “I had a mom and dad like everyone else. But that’s a story for another less business-like time.”

“Of course.”

Smiling at her understanding he went on, “So like I was saying, when I was a kid I lived in the Bronx. My family was stable and able to afford to live a bit better, but why live better when you could use that money for other stuff?” his voice cracked a bit, “Anyway, my dad David, used to work at Yankee Stadium fixing things from time to time. He even met some of the guys and told me all about them. He’d come home with these stories and history and I would just listen while he continued on until I fell asleep.” the nostalgia in his voice and the way his eyes shone made Regina wonder what happened to this man, and what about Emmett’s mother? But that was a question for another time, “Then one day, I was about four maybe three, I can’t remember. But he came home with two tickets to a ball game and we went. It was the best day of my life, and ever since those stories and that day I set my eyes on becoming a Yankee one day.”

Smiling Regina couldn’t not kiss him for the beautiful things he’d told her. It may have been for the interview but it still felt like a big piece of who he is was revealed only to her. Not wanting to diminish that feeling she leaned in placing a chaste kiss upon his lips that had him beaming, “What was that for?”

“For being you” she smiled happy that they could be like this, “Just two more questions.”

“You could have a hundred and I’d still be here with you.”

Blushing under his gaze she moved on. Two questions turned into five as she learned more about his answers. How he wanted to go to college and have a degree in sports medicine should his baseball career not pan out, and how he feels more at home with this team than he ever has with any other. It was all a whirl of awe to the brunette who got to know him through his answers. They weren't big, but they were him. The last question he was tight lipped though. Thinking she could just slip it in unnoticed wasn’t the brightest idea. She asked him where he was planning on taking his girlfriend on a date. He responded with a smile telling her that he doesn't want to ruin the surprise and that he’d be picking her up at six the next day before kissing her soundly and walking off leaving behind a flustered brunette who was still wondering where the hell they were going.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this chapter would be the date, but seeing as how I haven't posted in four months I thought I'd cut the chapter in half and give you guys the lead up to the date and then next chapter would be the actual date itself. And I am so sorry for leaving you all hanging. It's been a crazy four months in my life and well it's bound to get crazier and all.

“Where’s your sister?” the Mills matriarch asked her eldest as she sat beside her on the couch watching some show on the TV. Stuffing her face with popcorn the redhead shrugged not really caring at the moment too engrossed in what was happening on screen.

It had been an interesting evening in the Mills household that was for sure. Curiously enough it had all to do with her youngest daughter, Regina. When she came home mumbling to herself about tickets Cora had no idea what she was talking about. Add that to the fact that Regina was acting very secretive around them all she had to wonder.  _ Has my baby had sex?  _ The thought alone had a swell of pride, but also need to beat whomever it was that she’d given herself to. It was a complicated feeling. But knowing she and Emmett had only been dating for about two weeks if even that.  _ Have they even had a date? _ She then mused never recalling them even going out to spend time together on an official date. That’s when it dawned on her. Her baby was going on a date.

Taking a sip from her wine a mischievous smile could be seen, “What are your plans for the night dear?”

“Just binging on this show.”

“How would you like to spy on your sister's date?” she turned her upper body to take in Zelena’s expression. At first the woman hadn’t registered what her mother had said still moving a handful of popcorn to her mouth when it suddenly paused right before her lips. Turning to face the elder woman she smiled with wide eyes.  _ Oh it’s going to be a good night _ , they both thought before looking to the stairs.

“OH REGGIE!!!” Zelena set her bowl of popcorn on the coffee table before standing and running for the stairs hearing her mother chuckle as she did so.

* * *

_ Casual, I need to dress casual _ , she held up a pair of black skinny jeans and a long sleeve flannel button up to herself in the mirror,  _ It doesn’t seem casual enough _ she worried her lip between her teeth before throwing the garments on her bed. Huffing she went back into her walk in closet pulling things off hangers and out of her dresser. In fact that’s how Zelena found her.

Walking into her sister's room Zelena shook her head with a smile seeing the ever growing pile of clothes on the bed. Many articles were flying out of the closet at that point too. Moving over to the closet entrance she stifled a giggle as Regina stood in nothing but her matching black lace panties and bra.  _ Oh this is too good _ she thinks continuing to watch her frantic sister sift through whatever’s left in the drawers and on hangers.

“So, what time’s the date?”

Frozen in place from surprise Regina looks up and behind from her bent over position to find her sister leaning in the doorway arms crossed casually, “Zelena!” she shouts in a whisper turning around fully, “Get out!” she shoos the older Mills away while using a small blue tank top in her hand to cover up with.

All the while Zelena is laughing heartily having to cover the noise with her hand. Calming herself though she walks into the closet, “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before Reggie,” she shrugs.

Red in the face the brunette stomps out of her room her sister right behind her, “It’s not funny Z,” she’s now going through the clothes she’d previously discarded on the bed when her phone’s alarm went off, “Shit.”

“What? What?” Zelena asked as her sister turned off the alarm and began to panic even more.

“I now have an hour to get ready for my date.” her words fall out quickly, “And I have no idea where we’re going, only that I have to wear something casual and comfortable.”

Rolling her eyes the redhead gently moved her sister away from the pile of clothes with minor difficulty, “Stop, just stop a moment,” her voice soft and calming, “You’re working yourself up too much for this. Let me help?”

Looking up at her older sister the brunette nodded biting her lip in the process, “Okay.”

“Okay,” the older of the two smiled before turning back to the pile of clothes on the bed, “Let’s get to work.”

* * *

“So, here’s the tickets,” Pan held the two pieces of paper in the air as Emmett checked his pockets to make sure he had everything, “And just so you know I may need a favor from you in the near future.”

Taking the tickets from his brother’s hand Emmett stored them on the inside pocket of his leather jacket, “Noted. Just never speak to anyone of what you saw.”

“Oh, you mean this?” Pan held up his phone playing a video of Emmett pacing their room in nothing but boxers covered in hearts and the words heartbreaker on them as he decided what to wear that night.

“Gimmie that!” Emmett lunged for the phone only for it to be put out of reach. Growling he went for it again but was held at bay by Pan’s hand on his chest.

“Now, now big bro where’d the fun in that be. Besides can you imagine how amazing it would be to show Regina this?”

Jaw set in irritation and eyes narrowed the blonde came back with his own threat, “Only as amusing as Kat seeing you jumping on your bed because there’s a spider on the floor.”

Smile dropping Pan shoved Emmett away, “Bro! Come on! Seriously?” his voice was panicked and harsh, “I was kidding!”

“Then delete the video.”

“Fine,” he relented deleting the video, “But you have to delete yours too.”

Smirking the blonde fixed his jacket, “I lied, there is no video.”

“Oh, you’re good,”

“I know,” he smirked turning on his heel, “Don’t wait up!”

“I won’t have to. Knowing your mannerisms she’s more than likely to cut the date short,” Pan called back with a smile as the blonde left the room. Hearing his phone go off he picked it up seeing it was a reply from Kat.

 

**KAT: LOL!! Too funny!! You better show this to Reggie!**

**PAN: Deleted the video.**

**KAT: :(**

**PAN: But not before I uploaded and saved it to my desktop.**

**KAT: And this is why you’re my boyfriend.**

**PAN: I thought it was my charming genes.**

**KAT: There’s that, but I also love what’s in your jeans too.**

**PAN: ;)**

 

Downstairs Emmett was rounding the corner when Tod just seemed to have appeared. Barely dodging the collision the blonde stepped to the side thinking the older man would simply pass by, but that wasn’t the case. Instead Tod stood blocking Emmett’s way with his arms crossed and stern expression on his face, “I expect you back by twelve tonight young man.”

“Twelve?” His expression confused, “But I thought curfew was eleven?”

Uncrossing his arms and rubbing the back of his neck the sheriff smiled, “I talked to Vixey about it, and well we just want you to have a good time. And it is the weekend so try not to get into too much trouble.”

Smiling Emmett tried to hide how much that meant to him. Clearing his throat he nodded, “Uh, yeah, yeah, of course.”

Placing a hand on the young man’s shoulder the redhead gave it a squeeze before letting go and stepping aside. Smiling and nodding to the man once more Emmett made his way to the door. Reaching out to grasp the knob a voice stopped him, “I would assume Tod told you the change in curfew?”

“Yes Vixey, and thank you,” he smiled turning around, “But I really have to go.”

Smiling at the boy she couldn't believe he’d been with them for two years. You’d think that would be enough time to warm up and at least perhaps see her as a mother. Then again she knew quite well how Tod was once he was back in the system until he aged out. Letting people get close isn’t easy for people who’ve been treated the way they have. So with an understanding smile she simply held up his keys, “Not without these you’re not.”

“But I could have sworn-” he checked the inside pocket of his jacket to find nothing. Sighing he walked over to the woman who smiled as she placed the keys in his hands, “Go get your girl.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“And I expect her to be over for dinner some time!” She called out to his retreating back watching as he left the house throwing a hand up in the air to signal his goodbye.

* * *

She was just finishing up putting a last minute lip gloss touch up when the doorbell rang through the house. Not wanting to keep her date waiting she screwed the lid back on the tube before running out her door. Sadly she knew she wouldn’t be the first to greet him, but rather her mother and Zelena.

“Oh, Emmett don’t you look dashing.” The elder woman complimented the young man “You know if I were twenty years younger-”

“Mother!” Zelena laughed as Emmett’s face went red.

“Nonsense, you don’t look a day over thirty-five in the least.”

“See,” the woman turned to her eldest daughter, “A charmer, and here to pick up my youngest. Why don’t you come in?”

Smiling Emmett stepped into the foyer a bouquet of red orchids in hand, “Nice choice in flower kid,” Zelena commented however the blonde didn’t hear a thing she had said due to the woman currently taking his breath away.

Seeing her boyfriend as well as her mother and sister chatting in the foyer she took a moment to look him over. Dressed in a black fleece jacket, a white body forming shirt, black jeans and a pair of black chucks he looked ready to face a chilly night.  _ Perhaps I should go back and change _ was the thought that crossed her mind right before his eyes met hers. In that moment he looked upon her and it all stopped. She had no control over the smile that graced her lips. Foregoing changing she began to descend the steps until she was standing before her date.

“Hi,” she whispered as his eyes only left hers or a moment to take all of her in. She was stunning in black skinny jeans where a pair of black boots met her knees, and a black top covered by a dark crimson jacket. She was beautiful and took his breath away.

“You look-” he laughed as words escaped him, “You rob me of words.”

Shaking her head in amusement she spotted the flowers in his hand, “Are those for me?”

Confused for a moment he saw her eyes directed to the flowers, “Oh, right, of course,” he handed her the bouquet with a shy smile, “I remember you said orchids were your favorite.”

Taking the offered bouquet from his hands she smelled the flowers a smile gracing her features. Still standing in the foyer the eldest two Mills watched the interaction between the younger two with amusement. Knowing they wouldn’t be getting anywhere if someone didn’t step in Cora cleared her throat, “Well, you two best be off,” she smiled, “I’ll just put these in some water,” she took the orchids from her daughter’s hands.

Allowing the removal of the flowers from her grasp Regina smiled at her mother, “Well yes, I guess we should be off.”

Agreeing wholeheartedly Emmett offered his arm, “Shall we?” taking the offered arm the two teens bid Zelena and Cora farewell before heading out to the blonde’s Jeep.

Watching them walk away the two redheads smiled at each other, “Shall we follow them?”

“Give them a ten minute head start dear, we don’t want them to be suspicious do we?”

* * *

“So, where are we going?” the brunette asked watching trees as they passed.

Smiling Emmett took Regina’s hand in his, “It’s a surprise,” he laughed kissing the back of her hand, “Besides we should be taking this time for the drive to ask one another questions. Get to know one another.”

Smiling as he pecked the back of her hand she was overcome with butterflies and adoration for the blonde beside her, “Okay, so what’s one thing you have never told another living soul?”

Brows raised the teen side glanced at his date, “Something I’ve never told anyone at all hm?”

“Mhm,” she hummed staring at him intensely.

Biting his lip Emmett mulled it over wondering whether or not he should tell her. After all nobody would have really expected it, but hey why not, “Okay, I have a secret love for musicals. I have a top ten list and I know more showtunes than actual radio and popstar songs.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” he mumbles and she smiled at him, “I love ‘em.”

Grinning from ear to ear the brunette took out her phone, “What are you doing?”

Not bothering to answer she opened her Pandora app and created a new station for broadway musicals. Hitting the play button she allowed the voices to fill the air hoping he would start singing along. Playfully glaring at her the blonde teen sighed taking in a breath,

 

**“** **I am not throwing away my shot!**

**I am not throwing away my shot!**

**Hey yo, I’m just like my country**

**I’m young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I’m not throwing away my shot!**

**I’m ‘a get a scholarship to King’s College**

**I prob’ly shouldn’t brag, but dag,** **I amaze and astonish**

**The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish**

**I gotta holler just to be heard**

**With every word, I drop** **knowledge** **!**

**I’m a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal**

**Tryin’ to reach my goal.** **My power of speech: unimpeachable**

**Only nineteen but my mind is older**

**These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder**

**Ev’ry burden, ev’ry disadvantage**

**I have learned to manage, I don’t have a gun to brandish**

**I walk these streets famished**

**The plan is to fan this spark into a flame**

**But damn, it’s getting dark, so let me spell out the name**

**I am the—**   
  


**A-L-E-X-A-N-D**

**E-R—we are—meant to be…**   
  


**A colony that runs independently**

**Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin’ on us endlessly**

**Essentially, they tax us relentlessly**

**Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree**

**He ain’t ever gonna set his descendants free**

**So there will be a revolution in this century**

**Enter me!**

 

**(He says in parentheses)**

 

**Don’t be shocked when your hist’ry book mentions me**

**I will lay down my life if it sets us free**

**Eventually, you’ll see my ascendancy**

 

**And I am not throwing away**

**My Shot**

**I am not throwing away**

**My Shot**

**Hey yo, I’m just like my country**

**I’m young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I’m not throwing away my shot”**

  
Having shown off some of his skill and knowledge of musicals he let the song be finished off by it’s cast rather than finishing it himself. When he looked back over to Regina though he wasn’t sure of her reaction. Lips parted and eyes wide the brunette was honestly shocked at how well he kept up with the song and that his voice never wavered, “Impressive,” she then smiled turning the music off, “Truly, now why didn’t you join choir with a voice like that?”

Shaking a finger in her direction Emmett smiled, “AH ah, my turn to ask a question,” the pout upon the woman’s face was adorable, “after all fair is fair.”

“Oh fine, ask away.”

“Same question, what’s one thing nobody knows about you?”

“I dated Katherine for about three months before I dated Robin.”

“Really?” the blonde looked over to the woman beside him, “Are you-”  
“Bi? Yes.”

“Oh.”

“That doesn't bother you does it?” she looked over worried about her admittance due to his lack of response.

Knowing she was waiting for an answer he was processing, “I have no problem with it. I mean love is love and it’s not like I could ever like you less because of it.”

Sighing in relief Regina squeezed his hand in thanks, “Um not to be too intrusive or anything, but why didn’t you and Kat work out?”

“We worked better as friends, and well it was also like dating my sister,” she laughed at the thought.

Driving the rest of the way to the dates location the car ride was filled with questions and laughs as well as musicals sung by Emmett and jokes which made the time go by faster. Pulling into a field covered by cars Emmett found a spot to park the jeep, “Alright, we’re here.”

Staring out the window the brunette lost her breath at the sight of all the lights and bright colors illuminating this one spot, “We’re at the spring fair,” she whispered in awe.

“Yeah, I mean I know it’s a cliche first date but-” his words were cut off by her lips on his.

Pulling back with a smile she simply said, “It’s perfect.”

Grinning from ear to ear the blonde exited the vehicle before moving around the front to open the door for his date, “Then let’s go enjoy the night,” his words extended to her a sense of joviality as she placed her hand in his outstretched one.

Laughing the two ran off in the direction of music and lights. Little did they know they were being followed.

* * *

Watching as the pair ran towards the fair’s entrance Cora and Zelena were ducked down in the classic Mercedes the older woman drove as to not be discovered, “You remember the plan right?” the eldest woman asked her daughter.

“Recon only do not engage targets, take pictures, and if spotted abort mission,” Zelena sounded off as if an officer about to head into a black ops zone.

“That’s my girl,” and with that the two Mills’ exited the vehicle trying to act as inconspicuous as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Well there's the opener. I realize it was short but if I do continue the chapters will be longer. promise. other than that what did you think? Let me know so I can either scrap this or continue it. Also I could use a beta if I continue, anyone willing to do so may comment below. Anyway please lie I typed before, comment, subscribe, kudo's...any of those three that you like. Thanks.


End file.
